Filthy Pirate
by 2brown-eyes
Summary: "Isabella, ye have grown since I last saw ye." He leered at my breasts. "Filthy pirate," I muttered, placing his tumbler of rum in front of him whilst trying to make a hasty retreat. When The Golden Eye arrived amidst a turbulent storm, a filthy pirate laid claim to his greatest treasure. Expansion on the one-shot for Age of Edward Contest.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 1**

I grew up on the Isle of St. Aro. My mother died in childbirth, and I was raised by my father. Since I was old enough to hold a broom, I have been helping in his tavern. As I grew older, I would serve and cook. I loved meeting new travelers and hearing about their adventures.

One warm summer night when I was eight years of age, there were many men in the tavern. Father ordered me to stay in the kitchen and refused my offer to help. The visitors must be the unsavory type, as I could hear their harsh words and laughter from where I hid.

After preparing a stew and fresh loaves of bread, I scrubbed the floors. I knew I would not be able to sleep with the noise and it would give me spare time in the morning. When I was finished, I grabbed my bucket of water and went out the back door to empty it.

I stopped on the bottom step and put the pail down, it sounded as if someone was crying.

"Hello? Is someone there?" I called into the dark night.

"Go away, and leave me alone." I heard a boy answer from the shadows.

"Why are you crying?" I asked, heading towards the voice.

"I'm not!"

I found a dirty boy huddled in the dark by the rain barrel. I squinted in the faint moonlight and saw he was only dressed in breeches and a thin linen shirt—nothing on his feet.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothin', go away," he growled.

I noticed he was favoring his right hand. "Are you hurt?"

"Tis only a splinter," he mumbled.

I frowned and grabbed his good hand. "Come with me."

"Where are ye takin' me?" He followed, but appeared to be reluctant—he stopped hard in the kitchen doorway, causing me to nearly fall backward.

"I am trying to help you. Do you want that splinter out or not?" I asked.

"I'm not allowed in there. The captain said," he said.

"Stay here." I let go of his hand and collected my sewing needle from my sampler as well as a candle.

"Hold this." I handed him the candle.

I held the needle over the flame until it was hot. With a steady hand, I pierced his skin to dig out the shard that was wedged deep into his palm. He cursed and tried to take his hand away, the candle dropping at our feet and extinguishing.

"Stop moving, I am almost finished. You should not use words like that," I scolded

"I'm a pirate, I will use any word I choose." He glared at me.

"You are just a boy, how can you be a pirate?" I went back to work on the splinter. I removed it, but his palm started to bleed. I pulled out my handkerchief and wrapped the wound.

"My father is Captain Cullen, he is the most feared pirate of the seven seas. One day, I will take his place." He puffed out his chest proudly.

Before I could respond, I heard voices behind me. One was my father, but I did not recognize the other. The boy froze and started to frantically rub at his red eyes. It took me a moment to figure out why—a boy at school was ridiculed by the teacher for crying—saying a boy his age was too big for that.

Thinking quickly, I grabbed my bucket and doused him with the cold water as he stared at me stunned.

"Bloody hell!" he hollered and glared at me.

"Isabella?" Father appeared in the doorway with the stranger. "What did you do, child?" He glanced at the other man worriedly.

The man, who appeared to be the boy's father, stared at us with an intimidating look.

I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"This boy is a filthy pirate. He needed a good washing before I let him in my clean kitchen for a bite to eat."

The stranger's lips twitched. "Well, lad, I reckon' ye are clean now." He barked out a laugh.

The boy tossed me a scowl and crossed his arms over his chest. "I wasn't filthy. I had a bath a sennight ago. That water was cold, wench."

I flinched back from the harshness of his words. I was not accustomed to being spoken to in such a vile manner. My father cleared his throat and looked unhappy.

"Edward, mind ye manners in front of the lass. Yer mother would be cross with the both of us." His father boxed his ears.

"I apologize," he mumbled, staring at his feet.

"Would you like a bit of stew and some fresh bread," I offered some hospitality.

He looked up at his father, who nodded his head. "Go on with ya, it would be bad-mannered to refuse her kindness."

"Aye, go and fetch it," Edward said rudely.

"The boy means thank ye, Miss Swan, he would love yer stew and bread, it was kind of ye to offer." His father gave him a pointed look.

"Aye." The boy rolled his eyes until his father hardened his glare. "Aye, Captain." He stood up straight.

I went to the pot to ladle a bowl. Behind me I could hear my father and Captain Cullen talking—he did not seem that scary to me.

"Meself would love a clap of thunder." Captain Cullen slapped my father on the back.

Dad cast a wary eye on Edward.

"Come now, old friend, me boy will be on his best behavior, or I'll flog him meself," Captain Cullen promised.

"Aye, Captain," Edward mumbled.

"Very well. Isabella, after he is done, go to your room for the rest of the night and lock your door," Dad ordered.

"Yes, Father." I nodded.

They left the room, and I placed the food on the wooden table. Edward sat on the bench and grabbed the spoon in one hand and the bread in the other. He started cramming food into his mouth as if he had been starved. He looked disappointed when he finished.

"Would you like some more?" I offered.

He glanced at me in surprise. "Aye, thank ye."

I refilled the bowl and grabbed two more slices of bread. I kept one piece for myself and gave him the rest. I sat across and watched him eat. He ate slower this time and kept glancing at me.

"Why did ye do it?" he asked.

"You looked hungry?" I shrugged.

"Not the food. Why'd ye douse me with water?" He scowled.

"Oh…well, you looked worried Captain Cullen was coming and would see you had been crying. My teacher punishes boys for crying, so I figured that was why you were worried. I figured if you were all wet he would not be able to tell," I explained.

He paused for a moment and then continued to eat. "I'm not filthy."

"Not anymore," I mumbled then slapped a hand over my mouth.

His spoon stopped halfway to his mouth as he stared at me, and then his scowl twitched into a smirk. I noticed by the light of the kitchen candle that his eyes were green like the sea and his hair was brown.

"Whatcha starin' at," he growled.

"Nothing." I blushed, embarrassed.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Ten? And ye?" He scrapped his spoon against the bowl.

"Eight. What is it like being a pirate?" I asked.

A broad grin spread on his face. "Tis heaps of fun. I sail all over lookin' for treasure." He pulled a shiny green rock out of his pocket.

"Your stone is pretty," I commented.

"Tis not a stone. This here is an em…emmerod," he corrected me.

"May I touch it?" I reached out my hand.

"Tis mine." He shoved it into his pocket and pulled back out a knife. "I'll cut ye before ye touch it."

"I was only asking 'cause I never saw one before. You needn't be rude, Edward. Where did you get it?" I crossed my arms in front of me.

He puffed out his chest. "I stole it; I had to kill a man …no fifty men for it," he boasted.

"You fib." I shook my head.

"I don't. I also stole this." He dangled a necklace from his hand.

My eyes grew large as I patted my apron pockets frantically. "That's my locket, give it back," I demanded.

"Pirates only take, we don't give back." He smirked and jostled the chain, so the locket bounced.

I reached for it, and he held it out of my grasp. I stood and started to walk around to his side of the table. He leaped to his feet and kept taunting me with my necklace.

"Yer face tis red and funny-lookin'." He snickered.

"Return my mother's necklace, or I will tell on you, you filthy pirate." I felt tears coming to my eyes.

"Go ahead. Me father tis a pirate captain, he won't make me return it. Tis mine now." He brought it close to me then yanked it away as soon as I reached out for it.

"Please," I begged.

"Are ye goin' to cry?" He tilted his head. "Where's yer mother anyways?"

"She died when I was born. That locket is all that I have left of hers." I felt a tear slip down my cheek.

His smirk dropped, and his arm lowered a bit. I took the opportunity to catch him off guard and stomped on his foot as hard as I could. He winced, and I snagged my necklace from his hand. I ran for the stairs without looking back.

Once I was in my room, I locked my door. I stood panting, trying to catch my breath, staring at the crack under the door, hoping he didn't follow me.

After a few minutes, I curled up on my bed and cried myself to sleep.

I awoke with the sunrise. The tavern was quiet when I went down the stairs. I peeked into the kitchen and found it empty. The bowl was on still on the table, and my floors were once again filthy. I was going to have to scrub them again.

I looked around for the bucket, remembering I left it outside after I dumped it over Edward's head. I went to the door to find it sitting on the top step with the lantern next to it. Inside the bucket was a bit of tree bark.

I grabbed the piece of wood first and on it was carved the word, _Soree._

Was he trying to say, _sorry_?

At the bottom of the pail, I found Edward's green emmerod. I picked it up and turned it over in my hands—it was very pretty. Especially when the light hit it, making it sparkle.

Why would he leave me his treasure?

I heard footsteps on the stairs and reentered the kitchen. Father looked tired from last night. He gave me a small smile before checking the kettle for water.

"Morning, Isabella." He stifled a yawn.

"Morning, Father. After we break the fast may we go to the docks?" I asked.

"Why would you need to go the docks? We have plenty of cleaning to do after last night." He seemed distracted as he lit the fireplace.

"That fil…Edward left something here last night. I thought we should return it," I explained.

My father straightened and cast me a wary look. " _The Golden Eye_ left port at daybreak; he will be far out to sea."

"When will they return?" I asked.

"I doubt that they will. There is nothing of any interest for them here. Whatever he left behind either keep or toss." Father grabbed a broom and headed for the main room.

I glanced at the rock once more and held it up to the sun so the rays of light coming through the doorway could shine through it. It was far too beautiful to toss out. I slipped it into my apron pocket for safekeeping.

I never meant for the boy to give up his own treasure, I just wanted mine back.

Perhaps my father would be wrong, and I would get a chance to return it to it that filthy pirate sooner, rather than later.

 **A/N: This story is starting at the beginning when these two first met (circa early 1700s/ The Golden Age of Piracy). Part of it was from a flashback in the one-shot. A majority of the one-shot will come in later chapters. 'Filthy Pirate' is a nickname doesn't really have anything to do with appearances. As you can see Edward was a bit of a brat when he was young. I will be updating once a week(Fridays) and have a teaser on facebook around Wed.**

 **Me for My is done on purpose. Ye, yer, and tis, are also pirate lingo.**

 **clap of thunder- a strong, alcoholic drink**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 2**

 **BPOV**

I pushed my cap off my head to enjoy the spring sunshine. It was still early morn and the day was already warm. I made my way through the marketplace selecting fresh meats and vegetables for an evening meal. I was sure the tavern would be overflowing with hungry men.

A ship had come into port before dawn. With any new arrival, it also brought sailors. They paid well for food and drink at the tavern, and the coins would help father and me through the storm season when business was scarce.

We were never rich. However, we had enough to get by. Now that I was six and ten, I no longer attended school. My days and nights were spent in the tavern. My father preferred me to stay in the kitchen, claiming sailors were often too vulgar for a lady's company. Occasionally, I was allowed to help in the front. I enjoyed listening to the stories of other far off places.

Suitors began to call not long after the new year, none of which I have come to liken. They were fine men, some as old as my father and others not much older than myself. All could provide for me, but I never felt as one of them could be a kindred spirit. Perhaps, I was foolish, but I dreamed of the love I read about in fairytales.

 _Roasted chickens would be a nice change_ , I mused to myself, waking myself from daydreams.

I headed to the poulterer's shop, where there was only one other customer ahead of me. Once she left, I stepped up to the counter.

"Hello, Mr. Newton, how are you this fine day?" I said cheerfully.

"I am doing well. What brings you to town today, Miss Swan?" The portly gentleman smiled at me.

"I have heard St. Aro's has visitors, so I'm expecting the tavern will be filled tonight. I was thinking of serving roasted chicken. I was hoping to get a couple of birds delivered, I would pay extra if you are able to pluck and truss them for me," I answered him.

"It would be no trouble at all. I will have my son, Michael, bring them post-haste. He has been looking for an excuse to come a calling." Mr. Newton looked pleased.

"Thank you, sir." I forced a smile, ignoring his comment referring to his son. "Would you add the chickens to our account, and I will settle it at the end of the week?"

"Yes, Miss. That will be fine," he agreed.

"I will see you then. Have a good day." I started for the door.

"And you as well," he called after me.

I dreaded that Michael was the one to make the delivery and not his elder brother, Joshua. Unfortunately, I knew that Katherine was due their first baby any day now. Michael was not a bad man just a bore. We had nothing in common, and I knew my friend, Jessica, had already participated in a few trysts with him and was waiting for him ask for her hand.

Next, I headed to a few of the stalls run by the farmers, selecting vegetables to serve with dinner. I filled my basket and paid the merchants, and as I headed back home, I had a strange feeling I was being watched. I paused and looked around at my surroundings, and several feet back there was a stranger dressed in dark clothing, and a scar on his left cheek—something about him made me nervous.

I quickened my pace and took an alleyway as a shortcut. I heard his footfalls behind me, so I took another turn, only to come face to face with a wall. I spun around, and my heart started beating wildly in my chest. The stranger stood to block my path.

"What's a pretty lass like yerself doing down here?" He leered at me, sending shivers down my spine.

"I took a wrong turn. Pardon me, my father is expecting my return," I said bravely, trying to step around him.

"Goin' so soon? I was hopin' to have a bit of fun, gettin' to know ye." He grabbed my upper arm, squeezing it tight.

"Let me go. I am not that type of girl. Go find yourself a wench." I tried to pull away, but he only held tighter.

I yelped in pain, and he laughed darkly. "None of them are pretty or pure as ye I'm sure."

"Ye heard the lass. Let her go," a new voice spoke up.

I turned my head to see another stranger in the alley with us, his hand hovered over his sword. Unlike the one who was manhandling me, this one was more cleanly dressed. I wondered if he was a sailor from the new ship.

"The wench isn't worth the trouble." The older man shoved me roughly to the side, spilling some of the contents of my basket on the ground.

As he started to stalk away, I bent and picked up a now spoiled tomato and threw it at his head.

"I am not a wench." It hit him in the back.

He spun around, and my savior stepped in front of him. They had a standoff for a moment before the elder walked away.

The younger man turned to me and smirked. "I see that ye still have a fiery temper, Isabella."

"Do I know you?" I was taken aback by his familiarity.

"On our last meetin', ye doused me with a bucket of cold water, and me foot was sore for a few days." He chuckled.

My eyes widened as I looked at the young sailor. Gone were the boyish looks ... he had become quite handsome. His green eyes sparkled like the stone he left behind years ago.

"You're the filthy pirate. Son of Captain Cullen of The _Golden Eye_ ," I recalled.

"At yer service." He gave a short bow. "Although, I prefer the name Edward."

"You left this behind ... your jewel." I pulled his emerald out of my pocket.

I still recalled how hard my father laughed at me when I finally showed him the _emmerod_. He corrected me gently and told me to keep it safe.

"This yers now. And ye should keep that in a good hiding spot," he said sternly, glancing behind him.

"I only wanted my mother's necklace back, you did not have to part with your treasure." I still felt guilty. "I was going to give it back to you before, but my father said your ship had already sailed."

"I insist that ye keep it, Miss Swan. I had behaved poorly that night, and you deserved me apologies. I have other treasure of me own."

"How many men did you kill for it this time?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I beg yer pardon?" He gave me a blank look.

"The last time, I recall you said you killed fifty men for this. You seemed to fancy yourself as a pirate." I held up the emerald once more before slipping it into my pocket.

Edward smirked and held his hands out to his sides. "Do I look like a pirate, Isabella?"

I looked at him from head to toe. His broadcloth shirt was wrinkled but clean, his pants were worn around the knees, and unlike last time, he had boots on his feet. He looked like a normal sailor to me.

"I suppose not." I shook my head.

"When I was a lad, I had a bit of an imagination and told ye some tall tales." His grin became more genuine.

I felt my stomach flutter and myself blush. "You must think, I am ungrateful. I should have thanked you properly for coming to my rescue."

"It was my pleasure. What tis a sweet lass like yerself doin' in an alleyway anyway?" he pondered.

I felt my cheeks heat and my irritation over the old man rose once more. "I was being followed, so I thought I would take a shortcut to get back to the tavern."

Edward scowled and narrowed his eyes; his warm demeanor became cold quicker than I could blink. "Isabella, I want ye to promise me that next time ye think someone tis followin' ye, ye seek help. Go into a busy shop where ye know the proprietor or at the very least stay where there are other people. Traipsin' down an alley is only helpin' the scallywag get his way with ye. Why if I hadn't given chase, he could have ruined ye. What ye did was foolish. Think of what it would do to yer father to lose ye."

I closed my eyes and shuddered as the realizations hit me. I breathed in sharply and tried to calm myself.

"I wasn't trying to scare ye." His voice was softer. "Tis only…" He sighed. "I should've asked before, are ye hurt?"

I shook my head. My arm was a bit sore, but perhaps I deserved it for my lack of thinking.

"Speaking of my father, I should get back before he starts to worry." I opened my eyes and looked around for the food that I had dropped.

"Allow me." Edward knelt and retrieved my lost items.

Edward stood and placed them one by one in the basket. I was hyper-aware of how close he was as he towered over me. He smelled of the sea and bit of manly musk. My heart skipped a beat when he met my eyes.

"Are ye sure ye not hurt?" he inquired, looking concerned.

"I am fine," I whispered.

He appraised me for a moment longer before lifting the basket off my arm and offering his. "May I escort ye back to yer father's tavern?"

I nodded and placed my hand on his arm. I could feel his muscles flex under my fingertips. We walked at an even pace without speaking to the kitchen entrance of the tavern.

I stood on the step and turned to face him. "Thank you for walking with me." I held my hand out for the basket.

"Twas me pleasure, Miss Swan." He bowed his head then handed me my belongings.

"Will you be at the tavern tonight? I plan on making roasted chicken and fixins. I would like to repay you for your kindness," I asked.

"Depends, will I get the pleasure of yer company?" He grinned, and his eyes sparkled.

I blushed. "You would have to eat in the kitchen. My father disapproves of me in the front room with strangers about."

"Yer father is a wise man to keep ye safe." Edward seemed to agree.

We were interrupted by a cart arriving. Michael sat in the driver's seat with reins in hand, glaring at Edward with distaste. He jumped down and retrieved a basket with the chickens out of the wagon. He pushed his way, so he stood in between us. Edward sneered at his back.

"Isabella, I have your order." He grinned at me.

"Thank you. Would please set them on the table inside for me." I stepped aside so he could pass.

Edward's scowl remained as he focused his gaze on me. "Yer beau doesn't seem to like me?"

"Michael Newton is not my suitor." My nose wrinkled.

Edward's mouth twitched into a grin. "It pleases me to hear that." He lifted my hand and placed a kiss on the back of it.

My pulse quickened, and I felt lightheaded. His lips remained against my skin, and I started to wonder if I would get it back. There was a rough clearing of a throat behind us. Edward let go of my hand with a devilish smirk and an amused glint in his eyes.

"Until tonight, Isabella." He bowed then walked away.

I watched after him until he was gone and didn't even hear Michael calling my name, until he tugged on my sore arm. I winched and turned to him.

"Who was that man? I don't like him." Michael glared in the direction of where Edward had disappeared.

"He's an old friend of the family. And I like him just fine," I stated boldly.

"I've never seen him before. Was he on the ship that arrived in port," Michael demanded.

"Yes, if you must know. He's a sailor on _The Golden Age,"_ I said.

"That man is a pirate. You will stay away from him," Michael ordered.

"Who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do?" My temper flared.

"What is going on out here?" My father appeared in the doorway.

"I was informing your daughter she shouldn't offer pirates any liberties." Michael turned to him, chest puffed out proudly.

"I did nothing of the sort. How dare you spread such lies," I yelled at him.

"Isabella, inside. Now," Father said sternly.

I let out a huffed and entered the kitchen. I blinked at the sharp contrast of the low light inside. My father returned a moment later, closing the door firmly behind him then locking it.

"Father, there was no pirate. It was the son of your friend, Captain Cullen. He only walked me back from the marketplace and kissed the back of my hand," I explained.

I purposely left out how he saved me from my stalker. If he had found out, I would be locked in the kitchen for the rest of my life.

My father gave me a stern look. "You are to stay away from him while he is in St. Aro."

"I have already invited him to dinner," I told him.

"I will not allow it. Michael was telling you the truth, the Cullens are pirates, and you _will_ stay away from him. While _The Golden Eye_ is in our docks you'll remain in this kitchen, and you will not be going anywhere without being escorted by Michael Newton or myself," he ordered."

"I will not go anywhere with Michael Newton," I declared. "Edward is a fine man. Earlier he…"

I was about to tell him about Edward coming to my rescue when I was slapped across the face. Startled, my hand touched my cheek. I hardly recognized the man before me.

"Enough with your back talking. You will wait for permission to speak. I have come to a decision. I know I told you the choice was yours, but you have tarried too long selecting a husband. The first chance I get I will be going to see Matthew Newton to make arrangements. There will be no arguments, have I made myself clear? A simple nod of your head will do." He slammed his hand down on the table, making me jump.

I had never seen him so angry before, and it scared me. I nodded my head and tears welled in my eyes.

"Put away those tears, Michael will make you a fine husband," he told me firmly before disappearing into the front room.

I stifled a sob and took a couple of breaths, trying to calm myself. With a trembling hand, I started to prepare the chickens to roast over the fire. My mind could hardly stay on task as I tried to contemplate what happened.

My father had never raised his hand to me before. I also didn't understand why he had now. He had always allowed me to speak freely.

Edward said he wasn't a pirate.

 _No_

I shook my head. He deflected the question. He allowed me to believe he wasn't. What sailor had treasure? I had been foolish and naïve.

That still did not make him a scoundrel. He also gave me his treasure as an apology. He also saved my life, and now I would not be able to repay him with dinner. I had been looking forward to hearing of his adventures sailing the world.

I shook my head and sighed. Leave it to me to be smitten with a pirate. A man I could never have.

 **A/N:**

 **I am sure there are many of you mad with Charlie right now, and I don't blame you. Bella has never seen this side of his temper before and was called Cutthroat Charlie for a reason. Even though it does not make it right, he doesn't like a pirate hanging around his daughter.**

 **This is roughly a year before a majority of the one-shot. There will be a couple of chapters around this time, so you can see their relationship starting to form. The next chapter will be in Edward's POV.**

 **One last note: My last fic, Red Ranger, is up for top ten fics of month at** **twifanfictionrecs dot com. If you enjoyed it please vote for it or one of the other great stories also up for the vote. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch.3**

 **EPOV**

I hid in the shadows as I watched the poulterer's son grab Isabella's arm too hard for me likin'. She winced and pulled away from him. The landlubber would pay for that surely. Isabella's temper was in fine form, and I watched with a chuckle. I couldn't hear a word of what she said, but she was lettin' the lad have it. Once her father appeared, I decided to take me leave.

When I arrived in St. Aro, I immediately sought out young Isabella. I never forgot the girl who tended to me when I was just a wee boy. She saved me a thrashin' from me captain with her quick thinkin'. However, I was an ungrateful hellion, who made her cry. She'd grown into beautiful young lass, and I hoped no man had claimed her yet.

"I want a word with ye, boy."

I turned to see who dared to speak me like that.

Old Marcus leaned against the wall to the entrance of the ally. The scallywag had the gall to glare at me. He must have tailed Isabella and meself.

"You mind who you are speaking to, I am yer quartermaster," I hissed at him.

"I want me gold," he growled.

"I wasn't payin' ye to put yer grimy hands on her, ye were only supposed to scare her." I tossed him the promised coins.

"I was only havin' a bit of fun with the wench." He bent and grabbed them off the ground.

"Ye will show her some respect, she's Miss Swan to ye. The lass you tried to take advantage of tis the daughter of Cutthroat Charlie, me father's oldest friend," I informed him.

"Cutthroat, ye don't say." Felix tried to appear tough, but I saw the uncertainty in his eyes.

"Aye, and our arrangement will never be spoken about if ye know what's good for ye," I threatened.

He spat at his feet. "Are yer sure the wen…lass tis worth the trouble? Cutthroat received his name for a reason. Sounds as if yer life is more at risk than mine."

A cart squeaked and rumbled to a stop behind me. I turned me head and spotted the landlubber that interrupted me time with Isabella.

"You are to stay away from Miss Swan, are we clear, pirate." He glared down at me from his perch.

"I haven't seen any pirates; have ye, Marcus," I asked me mate.

"Nope, we are just poor sailors, stoppin' to rest our weary bones." Marcus shrugged.

The boy narrowed his eyes. "Whoever you are, you will stay away from, Miss Swan."

"I only take me orders from me captain, and ye are not him. I will do as I please." I crossed me arms in front of me chest.

"We shall see, pirate." He yanked on his reins and rumbled off down the street.

"That boy needs to learn a lesson in manners," Marcus grumbled.

"Aye, but not before we are ready to leave port. Captain wishes to spend a few days in peace."

"Aye," Marcus agreed.

 **FP**

The tavern was lively when I arrived that evening. Me mates were enjoyin' the spirits and wenches. I made me way to me father's table, where he sat with Ole Cutthroat. When I took me seat, Charlie rose to his feet and gave me an unfriendly look before goin' to tend the bar.

"Ye'd think yer cousin would learn his lesson." Captain nodded his head to a few tables over.

Me cousin, Jasper, had a tumbler in one hand and a wench on her knees before him with her head buried between his legs. His hand wrapped around her tresses and pulled hard. I shook me head and looked away.

"Alice, won't be so forgivin' this time," I grumbled.

I didn't trust that witch. She was a vengeful sprite, and the whole ship would have to endure her hexes if her temper got outta hand. Me cousin took up with whores on our voyages thinkin' it was his right. Alice, on the other hand, claimed he belonged to her and her alone.

I scanned the room for Emmett when I heard his boisterous laughter. Me brother was on the other side of the room with two wenches perched on his lap. One fed him bits of food while the other held a tumbler of what I assumed was rum. Unlike Alice, Emmett's Rose didn't care about his romps, as long as, he came home to her.

"That reminds me, I have a plate of food of me own with me name on it and a lovely dinner companion." I pushed back me seat, so I could stand.

"Hold on, son. Charlie has asked for his daughter to be left alone. I want ye to honor that, he has been good to us." Captain placed his hand on me sleeve.

I sat heavily in the chair. "Do I have to promise like I am still a youn' lad that I'd be on me best behavior?"

"Mind yer tongue. I am still yer captain." He placed his drink down. "If I had a daughter I would be protective of her too. Ye cannot blame the man, not to wantin' pirates sniffin' around her."

"The man ought to be thankin' me for rescuin' his daughter. When I came across her, she was bein' accosted by a bilge rat. I only escorted the lass home for her protection. She herself offered me dinner as a way of gratitude."

Me father's eyes narrowed as he scanned the room. "The bilge rat wasn't one of our men was it."

"No, I didn't recognize the bloke," I lied.

Captain looked satisfied and returned to his drink. "I agree, Charlie owes you a debt of gratitude. However, ye ought to rethink yer plans with his daughter. I've been told Miss Swan is betrothed."

"Betrothed…I didn't know." I stared at the kitchen door, somewhere beyond it was me brown-eyed lass.

Isabella had told me herself she had no betrothed. So either she had lied to me, or Ole Cutthroat Charlie lied to me father. I waged on the elder; I had a sense of when I was fibbed to, and Isabella had no reason. Her father on the other hand did. He looked over at me, and I gave him a curt nod.

I stood. "Since I wouldn't be getting me meal, I'll be heading back to the ship."

"Edward," Captain said sternly. "As a favor to me, don't go startin' any wars."

"Aye, Captain," I responded.

 **FP**

I kept to the shadows as I made me way to the back of the tavern. The kitchen door was open, and Isabella had her back to me. She moved about the room with her skirts swishing around her legs. Her hair was up exposing the creamy white skin of her neck.

Before I could enter, the other door opened and a wench came in with a tray. I hid around the doorframe and listened in to their conversation.

"Two more plates, Isabella," a scratchy voice asked.

"I will have it ready for you in a moment, Tanya," she said in a quiet voice.

"Tis a shame your father keeps you locked away in the kitchen. You could be making a handful of coins. Why I bet they wouldn't even care about that mark," Tanya commented.

 _What mark?_ I fought the urge to peak.

"Don't be embarrassed, happens to even the best of us. Some men are too rough—I hope your father made sure whoever did it is no longer welcome here. Make sure you put some poultice on it before going to bed. Perhaps a bit a rouge will hide it until it heals."

My temper flared. If that boy laid a hand on Isabella, then I'd be sending him to visit Davey Jones meself. Marcus might have grabbed her arm, but I was sure he didn't touch her beautiful face.

Tanya disappeared from where she had come, and I stepped into the room.

"Good evening, Miss Swan. I have come for the meal you promised me," I said with forced cheerfulness.

She stiffened and kept her back to me. "Good evening, Mr. Cullen. I'll have your dinner plated if you give me a moment." She grabbed a dish from the pile and started heaping it with chicken, taters, and vegetables.

"I'm not used to being addressed so formally. Usually, it's scoundrel, pirate or ever filthy pirate," I said lightly.

"Here you are. I am sorry, but I will have to rescind keeping you company. We are very busy here tonight. Please enjoy your meal inside the tavern." She held out the plate in my direction without turnin' her head from the stove.

I glanced around the room and spotted the table where I sat the last time. "I'll just sit at the table here and watch ye."

A pot clang on the stove as she dropped her spoon. "I am sorry, but father doesn't like patrons in the kitchen." Her voice sounded panicked.

"Isabella, ye could at least turn and face a man when speakin' with him." I fought to keep me temper.

She slowly turned to face me, keeping her eyes downcast. On her pale, smooth cheek was a large red welt. I dropped the plate on the table and stalked towards her. Her eyes widened in fear, and she took a quick step back. I halted and held up me hands, tryin' to show I meant no harm.

"I would never hurt ye, Isabella. I promise, ye," I said.

She nodded and took a deep breath, her cheeks flushed. I took a small step forward and reached out my hand to her bruised face. My fingers brushed the red mark, and she flinched.

"Tell me, who dare to raise their hand to ye," I demanded. "Was it that cowardly boy that delivered the chickens?"

"No, it was not him. It was my own fault. I should not have… he has never done it before. He's sorry." She blinked back a few tears.

"Are you tryin' to tell me that yer own father did this?" I demanded, seein' red.

She shrank away from me. "He's not an abusive man. He believed Michael's lies and was only worried about me. When I tried to explain how you helped me, he lost his temper."

"Hold on…are you tellin' me ye got hurt defending me?" I had to walk away from her. "Ye shouldn't have done that. I can take care of meself."

She sat on the stool and looked at the floorboards. "I thought it was the right thing to do. You did save my life, you should be shown gratitude and not be treated as if you're the villain."

I kept a straight face even as the guilt gnawed on me insides. I wasn't as good as she thought I was. In a horrible twist of fate, she was hurt because of me. She looked up at me with narrowed eyes.

"You are a pirate, aren't you? You lied to me." Her fiery spirit was starting to show.

"I never lied to ye," I pointed out.

Her eyes rolled in an unwomanlike manner. "You know what I mean, filthy pirate."

"Well now that ye know the truth, do ye want me to leave?" I asked.

"No…yes…no." She looked torn. "I wish for you to stay. I do not believe you are as horrible as they say. However, my father will not have it. I do not wish to anger him any further." She lifted a hand tentatively to her face and then dropped it quickly.

I glanced at the door that separated us from the main room. Isabella rose and checked on her food turning the burners down. I picked up my plate and grabbed her hand with the other. She jumped slightly lookin' startled.

"Come with me, lass." I pulled her to exit.

"Where are you taking me. I'm not supposed to leave the kitchen," she whispered and looked behind her fretfully.

"Are you allowed to sit on the step for a bit of fresh air. Tis hot in yer kitchen after all. If anyone comes, I can disappear into the shadows, and no one will be the wiser."

"I suppose that will be all right." She lifted her skirt, so she could sit.

I took the step below her and took a bite of chicken. She would put any woman to shame with her cookin'.

"Speaking of lies, ye told me ye weren't betrothed, but yer father claims yer are." I shoveled taters into my mouth.

"I did not lie. I am not…well, I guess that I am…but not yet," she rambled.

"How is it ye don't know," I asked, partially amused and irritated.

"It's all rather new—I suppose. My father informed me today that I will be betrothed to Michael Newton in the very near future." Her eyes weren't glowing with happiness like other brides.

"You don't seem happy about your upcomin' nuptials," I commented.

"Father promised me I could decide for myself. However, he changed his mind, he told me today about what he decided. Michael is kind enough; he's just simple and plain. I guess I was hoping…I'm not sure what I wanted." She forced a smile.

I scowled and focused on me plate. I was fairly sure I was the reason for her father rushing her to the altar. I didn't want to cause Isabella any unhappiness.

"Do I get to ask questions now?" she asked softly.

I smirked and looked up her. "I suppose that would be only fair."

"Would you tell me about one of your adventures." Her eyes lit up with excitement.

"Sure ye don't want to hear about that. A pirate's life—it isn't for delicate ears," I teased.

Her eyes narrowed, and her face turned red. "I am not delicate, filthy pirate."

"Very well, just don't go stompin' on me foot again." I snickered.

I spun her a tale, about sailing and searchin' for treasure and fightin' another ship. I might have embellished a bit, when I saw her look in awe. Surprising enough we weren't interrupted for a time.

"Isabella, daughter?" I heard her father call from inside the kitchen.

She hurried to her feet and went back in through the door. I hid around the corner of the house, but I could still hear them talkin' through the open window.

"Daughter, I thought I asked you to stay in here," he reprimanded.

There was silence, and I wondered why she didn't respond.

I heard him sigh. "Isabella, you don't need my permission to answer a question. I was only cross earlier."

"Yes, Father; I was feeling overwhelmed by the heat of the kitchen. I took my meal on the steps, hoping the cool air would refresh me. I did not mean to alarm you."

"If you're feeling unwell perhaps you should lay down. I will have one of the girls take care of the kitchen. Make sure you lock your door tonight."

"Yes, Father."

"And, my dear, I am sorry. I never should have lost my temper and struck you."

"It is okay, Father."

 _No, Charlie, it isn't okay._ I thought to meself. The lass was all too forgiving and kind.

Isabella appeared in the doorway a moment later, and I stepped out from my hiding spot. She jumped when she saw me at the bottom of the stairs and seemed surprised. I wondered if she was always so jumpy or if it was just the events of the day.

She bent down to retrieve the plate, givin' me a view of her bosom. Her curves were small but still easy on the eyes.

"Edward, did you hear me?" She tilted her head to the side.

"No, I missed it," I confessed.

"I asked if I will see you at church tomorrow?" she asked shyly.

"I doubt any God would welcome a thievin' pirate like me in his house." I shook me head.

"You're not a bad man." Isabella looked upset.

"That's where yer wrong, Miss Swan. I am a sinner—I have killed and stolen, without a second thought." I smirked. "Do ye want to know what my favorite thing to steal is?"

I took a step closer and touched the locket that hung around her neck.

She swatted at my hand. "Hands off, filthy pirate."

I captured hers and held gently then leaned in and stole a kiss from her. I heard her gasp, but she didn't pull away. In fact, she leaned in closer to me. I had kissed me fair share of woman before, but Isabella was something different. Something from deep inside me stirred and I knew I had to leave 'fore I took advantage of her.

"Good night, Isabella," I whispered, steppin' away from her.

Her eyes blinked open, and she looked dazed. "Good night, Edward."

I started to walk away but turned around before I had taken a few steps. "I will see ye again soon." I winked at her.

Even in the faint light, I could see her blush bright red. She turned quickly and stepped back inside. I could hear Tanya greet her.

"Oh goodness, your father was right. Are you feeling okay, Isabella, you look flush," Tanya exclaimed.

"Just a bit lightheaded. Thank you for taking over me," Isabella said softly.

"Tis no trouble. Please get some rest."

 **FP**

I made me way down to the docks. On the way I passed the stables and heard a man and wench havin' a bit of fun, tumblin' in the hay. I smirked and was about to continue on me way until I heard the whore sigh ... _Michael_. I decided to wait them out in case it was chicken boy— I wanted a word with him.

After a couple of minutes, both appeared in the doorway lookin' in disarray—clothes rumpled and hay stuck to them.

"Walk me to church tomorrow, Michael?" She giggled, hangin' on to his arm.

"I am afraid, I cannot, Jessica, I…" He saw me standin' behind her and stopped. "Jessica, run along home. I have to deal with something."

She turned and spotted me, her eyes widen in alarm.

"Now Jessica," he ordered.

She ran off down the street. Michael stormed up to me, tryin' to appear brave and strong. But he was a mouse compared to the men I have come across before.

"What are you doing here, pirate?" he demanded.

"Watch yer tone with me, boy. I don't like it. I was takin' a stroll in the night air, but once I saw ye I knew I had to have a word with ye." I smirked.

"We have nothing to talk about. I said my piece earlier. You will leave Miss Swan alone, she is to be mine," he said arrogantly.

"That's where yer wrong. Ye will be the one to leave the fair Miss Swan alone. If ye know what is good for ye," I snarled.

"I will do no such thing. Her father approves of me." He stuck his nose in the air.

"I don't think Charlie Swan would approve of a man that takes liberties with another woman while tryin' pitifully to court his daughter. If I was a bettin' man, I would say Jessica is a respected woman, who ye have ruined. Tis be a shame if word got out on the isle that ye've compromised her," I taunted.

"Who would believe the word of a pirate?" Michael looked a bit nervous.

I just needed to push it a bit further, I grabbed him and pinned him against the wall. I pulled out my knife and pressed it against his neck. The boy trembled and broke out in a sweat.

"I will yell," he whimpered.

 _This boy wasn't worthy to polish Isabella's shoes let alone marry her._

"I'll have yer neck slashed before ye even try," I threatened. "I tried the nice approach, but I don't like you, so to hell with it. You go near Isabella again, and it will be the last thing ye do. What yer goin' do is marry Jessica, I'm sure she'll be a fine wife. Ye already seem to like the girl, so I'm sure tis no trouble on both ye parts. If ye don't do as I say quickly, ye be visitin' Davey Jones's locker."

"Who?" he trembled.

"Yer grave, ye whimperin' fool. And it won't stop there. Tis be a shame if anything happened to yer father's shop." I sneered.

"I'll go to the law and have you hung." Michael gulped and trembled.

"Ye'll have no proof. And I'll have witnesses to declare me innocence. Now get outta me sight and heed me." I shoved him.

He fell in a heap in the dirt. He got quickly to his feet and looked ready to run. He paused and gave me a nervous look.

"Promise me, you will not harm, Miss Swan." He tried to appear courageous.

I paused for a moment, perhaps the boy did have some redeeming qualities. "Ye have me word."

He gave a nod and took off as quick as his feet would carry him.

Once he was gone, I continued to the ship as a war went on in me mind. I should do the right thing and leave Isabella alone. She deserved a good man to take care of her properly. The pirate in me wanted to take her for me own, regardless of what the outcome would be.

That night, as I laid me head on me pillow, I wasn't sure which side would win.

 **A/N: I know some of you wanted Edward to hurt Michael, but I thought this was a better outcome for everyone. That is if Michael does what Edward tells him too.**

 **What do you think of Edward setting up the whole scenario, so he could 'recue her'?**

 **Thank you for all the love and reviews you have given my story.**

 **Thank you Tarbecca for the recommendation on Fic Dive on Different Forest.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 4**

 **BPOV**

The hour was getting late, and I started to wonder what I should do. If I was going to services, I needed to leave now, or I would be late. Father was still asleep, not that he ever attended anyway. I knew he did not want me to go out by myself; however, this was church, so that had to be different.

Surely, Father will be okay with me going if I was sitting with Reverend Webber's family like I always have. The Reverend's daughter, Angela, and I have been friends since I could remember. Mrs. Webber used to mind me for my father and helped teach me life lessons he wasn't able to.

I'll just ask Angela if she and her new husband would walk me back after the mass. Father could not think unkindly to Benjamin since he was a married man.

I grabbed my bonnet and tied it securely under my chin. Hopefully, it would hide the mark, so it was not as visible. The sun was shining brightly, and there was not a cloud in the sky as I made my way. The bells started ringing as I reached the square.

The Webber family had the front pew, and Benjamin stood to let me in as I approached them. I sat on Angela's other side and gave her a smile.

"Good day, Angela, you are glowing. How are you feeling this morning?" I asked.

She smiled shyly, and her hand rested on the small bulge. "I am feeling well, I believe the sickness has passed."

Angela looked at me, and her eyes narrowed. "Isabella…"

She was cut off by the organ and her father walking up to the altar. Benjamin placed his hand under her elbow and helped her stand. Service was long, and shamefully my mind wandered to the green-eyed pirate. It was sinful to think of the kiss he gave me last night when I should be listening to the sermon.

An hour later the service was over, and I walked out arm in arm with Angela with Benjamin right behind us. We stood together not too far from her mother, who was greeting other parishioners.

Angela looked at me with eyes full of concern. "Isabella, what happened to…"

"Isabella…Angela…I have the most glorious news." Jessica Stanley came running towards us, looking positively beaming.

"Miss Stanley, need I remind you where you are and what day this is?" Mrs. Webber scolded her.

"I beg your pardon, ma'am, I forgot myself." Jessica looked mortified.

"Jessica, you seem very cheerful today." Angela's lips twitched.

"I have…" She glanced at Mrs. Webber then lowered her voice. "The most glorious news. Michael came to my father this morning and asked for my hand. We are to be wed, this Saturday."

"So soon?" I wondered if Jessica had gotten herself in the family way.

"Yes, he said he could not wait for us to be wed a moment longer. Is that not the most romantic notion?" She sighed.

"It is, congratulations." I felt relieved—I was free of Michael Newton.

"The both of you will be there, of course." Jessica's eyes sparkled.

"We will be there, I am sure," Angela said kindly.

"Jessica." Michael approached, he did not look as happy as his betrothed, in fact, he looked sickly. "My parents are waiting for us to join them."

"Yes, of course." She grabbed his elbow with glee. "Please excuse us."

They walked away, and I could sense Angela was stifling her laughter beside me. I shook my head in amusement. My father would be highly disappointed when I told him.

"Angela, if it is not too much to ask, can you and your husband escort me back to the tavern. I am afraid my father has suddenly become concerned about me going unchaperoned," I asked.

"I am sure it will be no trouble." Her eyes fell upon my bruise, she then turned to find Benjamin, who was speaking with a few men from town.

"Pardon me, gentleman. Mr. Cheney, would you please walk with us back to Miss Swan's home?" she inquired sweetly.

"Yes, de…Mrs. Cheney." He glanced quickly at her mother then back to his companions "Excuse me, gentleman, we will have to continue this conversation later."

Angela and I walked through the center of the square with her husband two steps behind us. I could tell by the way Angela kept looking back at her mother she was waiting until we were out of earshot.

"Do you think Jessica is with child?" she whispered shamefully into my ear.

"Angela, you know we must not gossip on the Lord's day," I playfully scolded her.

"You sound like my mother. Why else would the wedding be in less than a week?" She smirked.

"You did not hear from me, but Jessica had all but admitted they have had trysts. So she may very well be," I said.

"I wish I could say I am surprised. Speaking of surprises, Isabella, what has happened to your face, it looks painful," she asked.

"You know me, Angela, I lack grace. I was opening a cupboard and smacked myself in the face," I lied to her.

"Good heavens. You shoul…" She stopped mid-sentence, and her eyes grew wide.

Edward was blocking our path, and he was not looking pleased.

"May I help you, sir?" Benjamin pushed his way in front of us.

Edward stared at him appraisingly. "Aye. I have something for Miss Swan. It is a poultice made by a wi…healer. It will do wonders for yer mark." He held up a small ceramic jar.

"Thank you, that was very kind of you to think of me." Angela tugged hard on my arm. "Pardon me, I don't mean to be rude. Mr. Cullen, this my childhood friend and her husband, Mr. and Mrs. Cheney. Mr. and Mrs. Cheney, please allow me to introduce, Mr. Cullen, he is a sailor who is in port for a few days. Our fathers are old friends."

"Pleasure to meet ye both. Ma'am." Edward tilted his towards Angela.

"To you as well, sir. Welcome to St. Aro." Benjamin held out his hand.

Edward hesitated before shaking it firmly. He then handed me the jar and stood awkwardly in front of us. It looked as if he wanted to say more to us.

"What type of ship do you sail on?" Angela asked innocently.

"We sail here and there, deliverin' goods. Never same things twice— always an adventure," Edward responded smoothly.

"I could not imagine being at sea for that long. However, someone needs to do it," Benjamin said.

"Tis true. I must be on me way, ladies and Mr. Cheney, good day." He nodded his head.

"You have been holding out on me. He is very handsome," Angela said.

"He is just a friend of the family and only arrived the day before last," I responded.

"You must come over for dinner one night this week," Angela insisted.

"I am afraid that is not possible. It has been very busy at the tavern the past few nights, and my father cannot spare me," I explained, relieved because I knew my friend would have a ton of questions.

"Well then, I must insist on the noonday meal, this week," Angela maintained.

"I will see what I can do," I told her.

"Angela, dear, we must be on our way. Your mother will be expecting us, and she is sure to be cross if we dally." Benjamin offered his arm to her.

 **FP**

We parted ways, and I went inside the front. I was shocked to see some of the last night's patrons still passed out at the tables, including my own father with Captain Cullen. I quietly made my way into the kitchen.

I placed a few sticks on the fire to heat up the chicken stew I made from the leftovers, then sat by the window, staring out at the ocean. A short time later, my father entered.

"Good afternoon, Father," I greeted him.

"Daughter, how were services?" He yawned and checked the kettle for water.

I rose and retrieved two cups and bowls from the cupboard. "The sermon was good today. Jessica Stanley had some news to share afterward. She and Michael Newton are to be married."

He glanced at me quickly and furrowed his brows. "I find that hard to believe. Michael was just inquiring about you, yesterday."

"I speak the truth, Father. They are going to be married Saturday. Michael was with her today," I told him.

He paused for a moment. "Well, this very disappointing. Have you been walking around unescorted?"

"No, Father, Angela and her husband walked with me," I told him.

He nodded. "This does not change anything. I will find you a suitable husband sooner than later."

"Yes, Father," I responded in a subdued tone. I was afraid arguing with him would only bring out his angry side once more.

"Isabella, what were you going to tell me about Edward Cullen before I stopped you," he asked, taking a seat at the table.

I brought over his bowl of soup with a shaky hand, some of it spilling onto the table. "I had some trouble coming back from the market, and he helped me."

"Sit down, Isabella, you are looking pale. Are you feeling well?" He looked concerned.

I nodded, sitting on the edge of the chair.

Father sighed and wiped a hand over his face. "Captain Cullen told me an interesting tale last night. He claims Edward saved you from an attack by another man. Was this the _trouble_?" he asked.

I nodded again and then explained my version of the story.

"And the man who attacked you, have you seen him before in town?" Father questioned.

"No, he was a stranger. I owe my gratitude to Edward, which is why I felt I needed to defend him to you. My intention was not to defy you," I explained.

Father seemed deep in thought before he spoke. "I understand; young Cullen's intentions may have been good this time, but I still stand by what I said. I do not want you around him unchaperoned, am I clear? Pirates are skillful liars, and I still do not trust him. Pirates also use women, then cast them aside. I will not allow that happen to you."

"Yes, Father," I agreed even though I thought he was being unfair.

 **FP**

The next day was as sunny as the last. My father left early in the morning to go fishing with his old friend. I was relieved to have some quiet time to myself. Before I could decide what to do there was a knock on the kitchen door.

I answered and found Edward, standing on the stoop with a picnic basket in one hand.

"Good day, Isabella, I was hoping you would join me for a bit of adventure." He smiled at me.

"I am not to leave the kitchen," I told him.

"Yer father will be gone all day with mine. I promise he'll be none the wiser," he said. "I thought ye always wanted adventure, here's your chance."

"What kind of adventure," I asked.

"I found a secret spot I'd like to share with ye." He held his hand to me.

I grabbed my bonnet off the hook and took his hand. "Lead the way."

He led us on a path out of town and into the forest. A few miles in, we turned on to one that was less traveled—the branches were thicker, and it was rougher with rock and roots. I was starting to wonder if I should've followed him. I tripped on a stone, and Edward caught me before I fell.

"It's just a bit further. I promise ye." He encouraged me to keep going.

A few minutes later, we stepped into a clearing in the woods. Hidden away from the rest of the world was a small waterfall cascading into a pool of water surrounded by moss and a few rocks. It was the most beautiful spot I had ever seen on the island.

Edward placed the basket and jacket down on a patch of grass then pulled his shirt off his head, tossing it next to the basket. I starred shamefully at his naked chest and felt my cheeks heat.

"What are you doing?" I asked incredulously, turning my head.

"I thought before we had a bite to eat we could go for a swim?" he said.

"I do not know how," I told him.

"Yer father was a sailor, he never taught ye?" Edward sounded surprised. "Well, I'll teach ye."

"I do not have anything appropriate in which to swim. My dress will be ruined." I shook my head.

"Then take it off," Edward said.

"I beg your pardon." I gasped.

There was a splash, and I peeked over my shoulders at the ripples in the water. Edward's head popped out, and he shook it, sending water droplets everywhere.

"Come, Isabella. Ye wanted adventure, don't get timid on me now. Take off yer dress and swim in yer shift. I promised to be on my best behavior," he suggested.

"That would not be proper." I bit my lip.

"We're already bendin' those rules. Comin' with me was not proper either." He snickered. "Turn around, Isabella."

I slowly turned to face him. He swam to the edge and beckoned me closer. "Come on, the water is dark, so you'll be covered."

"All right but do not watch," I asked.

He smirked and turned and faced the waterfall. I began to undress and took off my dress and then my stay, and hung them on a lower branch. Next, I placed my stockings and shoes on the grass underneath them.

Edward's back was still facing me when I got to the edge. I took a deep breath and stepped into the water. The ground dropped out from beneath me, and I suddenly went under. I was gently grabbed around the waist by strong arms and hauled above water as I sputtered and coughed, and wiped my eyes.

"Isabella, what were ye thinkin', lass?" Edward kept his hold on me.

"I…did not realize it was going to be so deep," I said sheepishly.

He looked at me in concern. "I guess I should'a warned ye. Are ye all right?"

"I think so. Do not let go of me." I clutched his shoulder.

"I won't. Ye look like a drowned rat." He snickered, pushed my hair away from my face.

"That's not a very nice thing to say, filthy pirate," I muttered.

He laughed only harder, and I tightened my grip around his neck. It was then that I realized how my body was pressed up against his. My shift clung to me like a second skin.

What have I gotten myself into—this was highly inappropriate. However, I couldn't bring myself to move away.

His eyes settled on mine and darkened, his fingers gently stroked my cheek. "Yer face tis lookin' better. Ye used the poulice." He seemed pleased.

I nodded wordlessly and felt a fluttering in my chest. His gaze intensified, and I thought for sure he was about to steal another kiss. He closed his eyes and cursed under his breath. When he reopened them his eyes cooled, and his face was blank.

"First things, first, I'm goin' to teach ye to float." He loosened his hold on me and tried to position me on my back. "Look up at the clouds and relax."

I did what was asked and for a few moments was enjoying the feeling of floating. I could sense Edward near in case I got into trouble. I turned my head slightly to find him and noticed he was staring intently at my bosom. I started to panic, realizing that he could see more than he should without us being married. My head went underwater, and his arms came around me once more.

"Easy, Isabella, you've got to calm yerself or ye'll drown," he scolded.

"This was a bad idea, I was not thinking properly. We should go back." I crossed my arms in front of me.

"Ye not givin' up without really tryin' are ye, lass. One more try." He started to lift my legs.

"Stop. You should not be holding me close or staring at me in such a manner." I tried to squirm out of his arms.

"If I let ye go, ye'll surely drown, panickin' like ye are. And how exactly am I starin' at ye?" He only held me tighter.

"Like the men at the tavern stare at the whores," I spat.

His eyes narrowed. "Isabella, ye shouldn't use such language and yer, not one, ye hear me."

"Then stop staring at me like that, filthy pirate." I glared back.

He clenched his eyes shut. "This was a bad idea," he muttered under his breath.

"Then bring me home…please," I whispered.

His eyes opened, and he sighed. "I promised to teach ye to swim and I will. I'll be on me best behavior. Are ye ready to try once more?"

"No more floating, show me something else, please," I agreed warily.

"Aye, that is probably for the best. I want ye to kick yer legs and move yer arm like this. I'm right here if ye get into trouble." He loosened his hold on me to show me.

He held on until I got the hang of it then stayed within arm's reach. We may have had a rough start, but soon I was able to swim on my own. Edward was smiling again, and the tension between us was gone.

"Do you think there is a cave hidden behind the waterfall?" I bobbed in the water near him.

He chuckled and shook his head. "I would doubt it."

"I think we should explore it." I felt adventurous and started to swim closer.

"Isabella, stop," Edward ordered.

Being strong headed I kept going and soon felt the spray of the water, and it felt like rain. Without warning, the water falling down on me became harder and started to push me under—I struggled to remain above water. Edward's arm wrapped around me and hauled me away.

"Are you daft, lass? The force of a waterfall tis powerful enough to drown a strong swimmer if yer not careful," Edward snapped at me.

"I am sorry, I thought it would be another adventure…I did not know." I was gasping to catch my breath.

He chuckled. "I can see I'm goin' to have me hands full with ye."

I blushed, and now that I caught my breath, I realized I was back in his arms and pressed up against his body rather intimately. My arms looped around his neck and his around my waist.

"Thank you, for saving me," I told him.

"Tis going to cost ye, this time." His eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Cost me? I do no…" I was cut off when he kissed me.

I gasped in surprise as I felt a tingling sensation straight down to my toes. I lost all train of thought, and my body seemed to move on its own accord. When I felt his tongue in my mouth I jumped back in surprise.

He chuckled and placed a kiss on my cheek. "I keep forgettin' how innocent ye are."

"This is not your best behavior," I responded breathlessly.

Edward smirked. "I'm a pirate, I lied. Beside ye don't seem to mind."

I realized I had wrapped my legs around him and was clinging to him like a common whore. Mortified, I detangled myself as he laughed.

"Come, love, I'm famished. Let's eat and then I'll bring ye back before yer father notices ye were gone or before we get carried away."

The term _love_ left me speechless, and my heart fluttered. Surely, he did not mean it the way I had hoped. We quietly swam to shore side by side. He got out first then helped me. He draped his coat around me before he slipped on his shirt.

"Ye can borrow that until ye are dry. I don't want ye to catch a cold." He sat by the basket and started pulling out some food. "Come along, Isabella, and join me. After all that, ye can't be shy with me now."

Once I was seated on a patch of soft moss, he handed me an apple and a slice of bread. His hand brushed mine, and he winked.

 **FP**

I hummed to myself as I fried the fish in the skillet. Father and Captain Cullen were kind to gut them for me, and there was enough to feed the whole tavern. I was in a good mood after my adventure today. After our swim, the conversation seemed comfortable with Edward, and we walked hand in hand until we reached the town.

Father did not seem to suspect that I had left for the day. I knew I was a terrible daughter for sneaking around. However, Edward brought out a side of me I liked and I did not want to keep hidden away. I knew I was falling in love with him. I wondered if I could get him to stay and change his ways.

"I need five orders, Isabella." Tanya came into the kitchen, looking a bit harried. "I love that we are busy but hopefully these sailors ship out soon. There is something about them that makes me feel nervous."

I fought to keep the smile on my face, I did not want to think of Edward leaving. "Coming right up, Tanya. I can give you four now, but it will take a few minutes for the last one."

"I am sure they are too drunk to notice. Can you bring it out to the bar and I'll grab it," Tanya asked.

"Yes, I can." I wanted to see if Edward was out there. I was hoping he would come by tonight, but I haven't seen him yet.

When I had finished the last plate, I made my way to the front. Father looked up and gave me a frown, I placed the dish on the bar. Before I turned around, I quickly scanned the room. Towards the back was a patron with a wench sitting on his lap, her breasts nearly spilling out of her dress—the man seemed to be enjoying himself. The site was not as shocking as I have seen it once or twice before.

But what made this particular instance, so appalling was the fact that it was a familiar, filthy pirate I thought I knew quite well ...

I felt as if I had been slapped all over again and my eyes started to well. He chose that moment to look up and catch my eyes, and then he smirked.

I turned on my heel, went back into the kitchen, letting the door shut hard behind me.

 **A/N:**

 **Many of you will be pleased that Michael is running scared from Edward so he is going to stay away from Isabella. Our couple had some fun before well…he is a filthy pirate lol. His POV is next so you'll know more.**

 **Thank you for all the love and reviews you have given my story.**

 **Thank you everyone for voting in Red Ranger into the number #2 spot last month. It is now up for the top ten of the year. Red Ranger and all the other top tens are up for top ten of the year. Stop by and vote for your fave.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Note: I did update last Friday, so if you didn't get an alert you may want to go back a chapter to read that one first.**

 **Ch. 5**

 **EPOV**

Before I thought it would be safe to go visit Isabella I made an appearance in the tavern. I wanted to make sure Ole Cutthroat was none the wiser about what I was up to with his daughter. The old man grudgingly thanked me for savin' Isabella and gave me a clap of thunder on the house.

I was takin' me time when a large-bosomed whore sat her ass on me lap. Her face was heavily painted, and her perfume burnt me nose. She was nothin' like the lass hidden on the other side the walls. Isabella didn't have the need for face paint, she was natural beauty.

"You're lookin' lonely, sailor. I could keep you entertained." Her voice was raspy and stunk of moldy cheese.

I hesitated; though the whore was nasty, she could provide a purpose. I was in in need of relief after me afternoon with Isabella. With her, I had to mind meself and not take advantage of her. Her purity shouldn't be tainted by the likes of me. The whore, on the other hand, was of no consequence, and I could probably even cover her ghastly head if she was willin'.

Me senses picked up I was being stared at, and I looked up to see who would dare. Me eyes met Isabella's brown ones. Her father must have let her out of her cage. I couldn't help but smile, she returned a look anger and betrayal. She spun on her heels and fled back into the kitchen.

"What do you say for a couple of gold coins, I bring you upstairs and take good care of you," the nasty voice whispered in my ear.

It was then I realized the whore was still sittin' on me lap in an intimate manner. I shoved her off me lap and onto the floor.

"Get off me, whore. I'll pay ye nothin' which yer worth," I snarled at her.

"Filthy pirate," she spat at me.

Unlike Isabella, the term wasn't amusing or cute comin' from the wench. My anger started to boil.

"What did ye call me?" I growled.

Her eyes opened in fright as she realized her error. I never hit a woman before nor would I,but I wasn't about to let the whore disrespect me.

"Easy, Edward. I'll take her off yer hands. There is always room for one more." Jasper helped her to her feet. "Would ye ladies like join me upstairs?"

He wrapped his arms around not one but three wenches and headed for the room. I shook me head. The boy was treading in dangerous waters.

"Go get me another." Emmett slapped his wench on her rear.

The girl giggled and headed for the bar, and me brother looked at me with a bit of amusement.

"Jasper is going to get us all lost at sea. Me only hope the witch will save her anger for him alone." His eyes looked up to the ceiling.

"Yer not at all worried about Rosalie?" I asked.

"Blimey, I'd never do to Rosie what Jasper does to Alice. I may let the wenches sit on me and feed me, but I'd never bed one," he said earnestly.

"I thought that ye did," I surmised.

"Bloody hell! Rosie may be tolerant, but she's not that tolerant." Me brother shook his head. "What's with ye and Cutthroat's daughter?"

"Nothin'."

"Don't look like nothin' to me. Not the way the wench looked at ye," he taunted.

"Ye'll show Miss Swan some respect, or ye'll be keelhauled," I snapped at him.

"Me mistake, brother, I meant no disrespect." He looked amused—I had fallen for his trap.

"I am done for the night, and I'll see ye back at the ship," I muttered, standin'.

"Aye, good night, brother." He smirked.

 **FP**

I watched Isabella move about the kitchen without noticin' that I was watchin'. She appeared to be mad the way she kneaded the dough roughly into the table and pounded on it.

It riled me that she was angry with me. I wasn't hers—I could have as many damn wenches on me as I desired. I stalked towards her—her shoulders tensed, but she continued to ignore me.

"Isabella," I said her name loudly.

She ignored me and kept movin' about as if I was the wind callin' her name. I placed me arms on the table on either side of her, boxing her in. I leaned forward until I was pressed up against her back. She tensed and stopped movin' about.

I whispered into her ear. "Isabella, are ye tryin' to ignore me? It won't work, lass."

"Patrons are to stay in the front rooms, Mr. Cullen," she said sternly. "If you're looking for a room for your whore, speak to my father."

"I've told ye not to speak like that." I spun her around so I could see her face.

Instead of fire in her eyes like I was expectin', all I saw was sadness. Her eyes were red-rimmed and tracks of tears were on her face. Her eyes narrowed, and she shoved against me chest.

"Let go of me, or I will holler for my father," she snapped.

I stepped away, and she turned her back to me once more, grabbin' a large carving knife and then a few carrots. She started to chop them quicker than me eyes could attune.

"Maybe I am a fool, but I thought we had a nice adventure today. So why the frigid treatment," I asked.

"We did have a good time, but it cannot happen again. You seemed to have continued on having your fun in the tavern." She spoke as she continued to chop—I was gettin' worried about her fingers.

"I don't belong to anyone, girl, I could have any wench in any port that I wish," I told her.

She whirled around with a knife in hand. "The word is _your_ not yer."

I snickered; not even me own mother bothered to correct me grammar anymore.

The fire was now in Isabella's eyes. "I'm perfectly capable of understanding that you have trysts with other we…women, and that is your freedom to do so. However, all I ask is for you to leave me be. I do not wish to be one of the many." She waved the knife back and forth as she spoke then pointed it at herself.

"Bloody hell, Isabella, don't ye go brandishin' that around, ye'll hurt yerself." I grabbed it out of her hand and tossed it on the table.

She glanced at it but didn't say a word. She wrapped her arms around herself protectively.

"I don't want that bloody wench. She sat her nasty self on me lap. If it was a roll in the bedsheets I was after I would be already up them stairs, makin' the whore scream to the heavens," I told Isabella, takin' a step closer and trapped her against table behind her once more.

"What I want is right here in this kitchen. Now, are ye goin' to give it to me or do I have to take it." I cupped her face and leaned in to kiss her.

She blushed and turned her head. "Please, do not do this."

"Give me a good reason not to," I said softly, my lips brushed her cheek.

She looked into my eyes, implorin' me. "If I asked you to stay behind, make a life here with me, would you?"

"I belong at sea," I answered.

"I know, and that is why I would never really asked." She pushed my arm away and stepped into the middle of the kitchen. "This is my life; my entire day is spent here in this kitchen with the occasional trip to the square or to church. Do not get me wrong, my father is a good man, and I have been content. Nevertheless, today you showed me an adventure, and I enjoyed myself. However, I cannot keep allowing it to happen, for once you leave, I would never be content with my life after seeing more." Her voice trembled.

I watched her wordlessly for a moment before stalkin' out the door, pausin' only when I heard a small sob behind me. I forced meself not to turn back around and pull her into me arms.

I headed back to me ship before I did somethin' foolish.

 **FP**

I should be angry she sent me away. No one but the Captain ordered me about. However, how could I be when she was only tryin' to protect herself. She wasn't asking for jewels or coins, like a wench, she was only askin' to leave her be.

Once aboard I leaned against the railing and stared out to sea. The lass has gotten under me skin. I couldn't fathom leavin' her, but I couldn't remain either. The lass deserved to see the world rather than be chained to the kitchen. However, takin' her with me wasn't plausible on a ship filled to the hull with pirates. Nor would I ever be a man she deserves.

I heard footstep behind me, and then the tall figure of me father was next to me.

"Ye've gone, and fallin' for her haven't ye, boy," he asked.

"I haven't fallen for anyone, old man. I'm just ready to ship out, the isle has started to bore me," I answered.

"Mind yerself, I can still take a switch to ye, grown or not. I am no fool, I know more than ye think. Including, yer deal with Marcus," he said sternly.

"Does Old Cutthroat know?" I asked.

"Yer still alive ain't ye?" He chuckled.

"I could take him. He would deserve it. He raised his hand to Isabella." I scowled.

"Tis his right as her father," Captain told me. "I know he regrets it. Begged me to make sure his daughter was left alone. She is all the man has, after his Renée passed."

"She asked if I would stay," I told him.

Father gave me a curious look. "Are ye telling me I need a new quartermaster?"

"No, Captain. I am a pirate for life," I promised.

He was silent for a moment. "I was about yer age when I met yer mother. It only took me a short while to realize she was me grandest treasure. That is why I kidnapped from her abusive husband and brought her to the island to make a home. Twas the year before that I helped Cutthroat escape our life for his Renée— the man owes me his life."

"I know this, why are ye tellin' it to me again," I grumbled.

"Son, if ye love the lass then take her and bring her to island as I did yer mother, and I'll call in me debt. However, if this just a means to pass the time, leave her be," he said firmly.

"Bring her aboard a ship filled with bilge rats? She wouldn't be safe. Especially where we are headed next." I shook me head.

"This is me last voyage, I promised yer mother. I plan to hand the ship over to ye. Once yer captain, ye can keep her safe." He chewed on his cheroot.

"By the time I make it back, she may be married." I scowled at the thought of another man touchin' her.

"That didn't stop me from takin' yer mother. Yer a pirate. When have ye ever cared if somethin' belonged to another?" He chuckled.

He failed to amuse me because Isabella already belonged to me, and I would slit the throat of any other many who touched her.

 **FP**

The next day I kept me distance from Isabella and the tavern. I figured out of sight out of mind. However, that wasn't the case. She was in me mind all day and even haunted me dreams.

The followin' day, I spotted Isabella around the town. I trailed from behind wonderin' how she got out from under her father's watchful eye. She walked down to the docks then stopped, lookin' at the boats. For a worried moment, I thought she would try and board the ship, she was gettin' too close for me likin'.

She finally turned and headed back into town. She stopped suddenly and looked over her shoulder. I hid behind a tree and waited, hopin' I wouldn't be spotted. She continued on and turned down an alley.

Bloody hell. Didn't the lass learn her lesson from the last time? I hurried to follow and turned into the same alley only to come face to face with a fiery-eyed Isabella.

"Why are you following me, Mr. Cullen?" She had her arms across her chest.

"Not filthy pirate? I am hurt." I smirked.

"Answer my question, or I will scream," she countered.

I was surprised and amused by her threat. I grabbed her by the arm and dragged her further down, so we were far from any spyin' eyes. She pulled away and stood a few feet from me.

"We both know that ye won't. I told ye if yer were being followed not to be foolish," I reminded her.

"I knew it was you, Mr. Cullen. You can yell all you want, but I am not afraid of you." She held her head high.

I was startin' to get annoyed that she was addressin' me so formal. "Well, ye should be."

She gave me a look of uncertainty as I stalked to her. I pulled her to me and kissed her hard. I yanked the bonnet off her head so I could feel the silkiness of her hair. I couldn't help but be pleased when I heard a moan escape her lips.

"I could take ye so easily," I whispered.

"Let me go, filthy pirate," she responded softly, tryin' to wiggle from me grasp.

I smirked, finally hearin' what I desired and did what she asked. She returned a sad smile and bent to pick up her bonnet. She dusted it off and adjusted it on her head once more.

"Now will you answer my question?" she asked.

"I do what I want and follow no one orders but me captain's," I responded.

She scowled at me. "You did not come to the tavern yesterday."

"Aye." I nodded.

She narrowed her eyes slightly, and then her shoulders slumped in defeat. "I have to go, I am meeting a friend. If I am late, she will send word to my father looking for me. Will you be at the tavern tonight?"

"I thought ye didn't want me there?" I countered.

"What I want and what is right seems to be separate things." She gave me a weak smile before walkin' away.

"I couldn't agree with ye more, lass," I muttered.

 **FP**

That night I stayed outside the tavern's kitchen, watchin' Isabella from the window. Whatever, she was cookin' smelt good. At one point, she paused and glanced at the window for a long moment. However, I knew it was impossible for her to see me.

She turned back to speak with the girl, Tanya, handin' her two plates. Once the bar maiden was gone, she filled another plate and headed for the door. She stood on the stoop and looked around. Then with a sigh, she set the plate on the next stair and started to turn.

"Isabella." I stepped from the shadow.

She whirled around and clutched her chest. "You startled me."

"My apologies."

She bent and picked up the plate. "I thought you may be hungry."

"That was mighty kind of ye." I was mildly surprised she knew I was here. "Do I get yer company too?"

She hesitated and cast a look back at the kitchen before noddin' her head. I took a seat on the step and pulled her onto me lap. Her eyes widened, and she wiggled her round bottom on me thighs, tryin' to stand. Me body reacted, and I held her still.

"Stay right there, I promise to behave," I whispered in her ear.

Isabella raised an eyebrow, clearly not believin' me. However, she stilled and relaxed slightly. I took the fork from her and stabbed a bit of the gravy-covered meat and raised it to me mouth. The tender morsel melted in me mouth, makin' me moan with pleasure.

"Ye are a far better cook than the man we have on the ship, perhaps even me own ma." I ate another bite.

"Thank you." She blushed.

I raised the next bit to her lips, and she gave me a confused looked. "Go on, ye're far too thin. Ye don't eat yer own cookin' often enough."

Her lips parted, and she took the offered bite.

"I should kidnap ye and take ye on the ship to cook for me," I teased.

I expected her to look scared as one should when they were told they were goin' to be kidnapped. However, her eyes lit up with excitement, and she once again started to wiggle.

"You will take me with you?" she asked, lookin' as alive as when she wanted to look for treasure at the bloody waterfall.

"No." I shook my head, and the light in her eyes extinguished.

Bloody hell; that look in her eyes just about stabbed me in me own gut. I placed the plate down and caressed her cheek with me hand.

"Isabella, a pirate ship is no place for ye. I wouldn't be able to protect ye," I told her.

Her head bobbed up and down. She swallowed hard before she spoke. "I was foolish, forgive me. My father would never let me go with you even if you were to ask." She blinked back a few tears. "Would you please excuse me. I need to get back to the kitchen."

I didn't stop her from goin' back to her cookin'. I tried to finish my food, but it tasted like sawdust. I stood and went into the kitchen as Isabella moved about. I thought again about me father's words. She wanted to leave with me, and though I knew she deserved a better man, I was too selfish to allow it.

Me decision was made.

"Give me a year," I told her.

She spun around and looked confused. "A year for what?"

"I'll be back in one year, and then I'll take ye with me," I promised.

"A year…why not now? What difference will a year make? My father wants to marry me off." She looked flustered.

"This voyage wouldn't be safe for ye as I said. Stall yer father as long as ye can. The only reason he's rushin' now is because he doesn't want ye with me. Once I am gone, I'm sure there will be no reason for haste," I explained.

"You are not teasing me, are you?" She gave me a wary look.

I went over to her and pulled the spoon from her hand and tossed it onto the table. I wrapped me arms around her and kissed her tenderly before resting me forehead against hers.

"No teasin', I want ye, love. I will take ye far from here so ye can have yer adventures and cherish ye to end of our days. What say ye?" I asked.

"Yes. I would love to go with you." Her smile was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts?**

 **Thank you for all the thoughts and reviews you have given my story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 6**

 **BPOV**

Days turned into weeks, weeks into months, and before I knew it a year had come and gone. The Golden Eye was nowhere in sight. I held onto hope that Edward would return for me like he promised he would. But as more time went by, the more my insecurities came into play.

On Edward's last night here, he snuck into the celebration for Jessica and Michael's nuptials. After dancing, Edward took me by the hand and led me back to the tavern. We slipped past Tanya, who was covering for me, and went up the stairs to my room. I had begged him to stay the night, knowing he was leaving at dawn. We shared a few passionate kisses before I gave myself to him.

And although I did not regret it—I was not so sure it meant the same for him. Every once in a while, I heard my father's voice in my head, warning me that pirates had women in every port. Now that a year had come and gone, I wondered if I was lied to once more.

"Isabella, I have been looking for you." Father walked up to me.

As I turned away from watching the ocean, he was standing a few feet from me, looking worried. In the past year, he seemed to have grown older, gray hair springing up at the temples.

"I am sorry, Father, it was such a nice day I figured I would go for a walk." I gave him a smile.

"You have been coming to this spot on the hill every day for weeks," he commented, narrowing his eyes as he stared at the sea.

"The sea calms me. Do you ever miss sailing, Father?" I asked.

"No. I moved on from that life. Come along, we are expecting some guests for the noonday meal." He placed his hand on my back.

My stomach twisted and turned. Edward was right about my father. Once the Golden Eye sailed, he relaxed considerably. He never mentioned about me getting married, and neither did I.

"Who?" I asked, taking his arm as he led me back to town.

"William Black and his son, Jacob. They are the new carpenters that arrived last month," he answered.

"I am sorry, Father, I already promised Angela I would come and help prepare for her new baby," I lied.

"I am sure Angela will understand if you go tomorrow. Come along, daughter. You are getting to the age where your suitors will become less and less." Father pulled me along.

I slipped my hand into my pocket clutching the emerald, wishing once again that Edward would return. We arrived back at the tavern and father gestured me into the kitchen.

"They will arrive within the hour, I've told them all about your fried chicken and picked some up some from the market." He gave me a smile.

"Yes, Father." I forced mine as I took the packaged meat from him.

I prepared the meal with a heavy heart. I was tempted to burn it or add too much salt. However, if I were to purposely ruin the foodmy father would be cross. I turned the chicken in the oil as it browned.

The Black's arrived covered in dirt and grime, not bothering to wash before they sat at the table. The boy, Jacob, was quiet and kept shoveling the food into his mouth. He barely even looked at me upon our meeting.

"Your daughter is a fine cook. Jacob and I have gone too long on our own cookin'. It will be nice to have a woman around to take care of us," William spoke.

"I prefer roasts," Jacob mumbled, bits of chicken falling out of his mouth.

"Isabella makes a fine roast, rest assured. There has never been a complaint about her food," my father said confidently.

"She looks a little small, you said her mother died in childbirth? Would she be able to provide me with grandsons?" William looked at me with narrowed eyes.

I fought not to flinch. This _meeting_ sounded more like I was being put for up for sale like a horse for breeding. Not one word was spoken to me by any of the men.

"Isabella is stronger than she looks. Her mother died of infection." My father frowned sadly.

William nodded as he seemed reassured.

"Are you going to finish that?" Jacob asked me with his mouth full. And then, without waiting for an answer grabbed my chicken leg off my plate.

I was annoyed although I wasn't hungry anyway. I watched with distaste and prayed my father asked me for my opinion before agreeing to a match with Jacob. My hand slipped into my pocket again as I rubbed the stone to calm myself.

"Isabella." My father finally acknowledged me. "Perhaps, these gentlemen would like some of your pie."

Rather than argue that I made it for the tonight's customers, I nodded. I got to my feet and started to clear the plates. Just before I grabbed Jacob's, he served himself another helping of potatoes. So in fear of getting my own hand bit off, I left it where it was.

As I headed for the kitchen, I heard Mr. Black speak behind me. "I will say this; your daughter is taught well to hold her tongue. No man wants to hear a woman yammerin' after a hard day's work."

Fighting tears, I went through the doors, scraped the dishes clean and set them aside for washing. I headed to the window to remove one of the pies. I placed slices on the plates and decided to leave the rest of it here, or else that pig would probably devour the whole thing.

"Good afternoon, Isabella. I came early to see if you need help with tonight's meal." Tanya walked in the back door, hanging up her wrap.

I knew it would not be proper, but Tanya may just solve my problem. What better way to stall than to set Jacob up with another. After all, Tanya was looking for a husband and was the same age as me.

"I could use some help at the moment; would you help me carry these plates to Father's guests." I smiled sweetly.

I led the way back to the table and purposely set the plates down in front of Father and William so that Tanya had to serve Jacob. At first, he barely glanced at her and then his head shot up as he stared at her with wide eyes, his mouth slacked. Tanya blushed and ducked her head.

"Charles, is this another daughter you have been hidin' from us?" William asked, looking at Tanya with approval.

"I only have the one daughter, this here is Tanya Smyth. She works for me occasionally; her mother is a widower." Father frowned.

"She has wider hips, good for childbearing. Can you cook, girl?" William asked.

"I…uh..." Tanya glanced at me.

"Tanya can cook as well as me," I said sweetly.

Father turned to look at me with a stern stare. I gave him an innocent smile in return. Meanwhile, Jacob seemed enthralled with Tanya.

"Isabella, I need a word with you in the kitchen." Father stood and grabbed me by the arm. "Excuse us, gentlemen."

As soon as we were through the door, Father turned to me.

"Daughter, what are you up to?" he asked.

"I am not up to anything, Father," I said innocently.

"Why is Tanya here?" he asked impatiently.

"She came early, asking if I needed assistance. So, I asked for help carrying out the plates," I said.

"If I didn't know better, I would think you purposely are trying to hide behind Tanya." He raised an eyebrow.

"I had no idea Jacob would be attracted to her. Besides, Father, you cannot marry me off to a man like that. He would not even acknowledge me and took my food right off my plate. I know you want me to wed, but I would hope you wanted a man for me who is looking for a companion and not livestock. The way Mr. Black spoke about me was as if I was to be bought," I spoke earnestly.

Father was silent as he looked at me. I was then afraid I had said too much.

"Forgive me, Father. It was rude of me to speak to you in that manner. I know you will do what is best for me. It is not my place to question," I apologized and brushed back a tear.

He sighed and glanced at the door. "You were not wrong. That boy was disrespectful to you. I just want to make sure you are taken care of. I will not force you to marry him."

"Thank you, Father." I breathed a sigh of relief.

 **FP**

 _Rumbles of thunder from the heavens above shook the tavern walls, whilst the rain-splattered windows lit up from the lightning. The tables remained empty—for not a soul had ventured out of their own warm homes on a night such as this—save for the town drunkard, Ole Caius, who was slumped over and snoring into his ale._

 _I wiped down the spotless counter for what seemed like the hundredth time, wishing Father would just call it a night. I glanced at him, and he seemed more agitated than his usual self. His eyes were trained on the door as if he expected an unwanted visitor._

 _I tossed the rag down and made my way to him. "Father?"_

 _He jumped, startled when my hand rested on his elbow. His expression relaxed, and he patted my arm gently._

 _"Are you well?" I asked in concern._

 _"Yes, daughter, please wipe down the tables, and then go retire upstairs and lock the door," he answered distractedly._

 _I glanced at the gleaming tables, save for the one Ole Cauis was drooling upon. "Father, perhaps we both should call it a night. No one will be venturing out in this weather."_

 _Before he could answer me, the door flew open with a bang. A sinister figure stood in the opening, and the sky ominously lit up behind him. A shiver ran through my body as I immediately recognized the feared Captain Cullen. The Golden Eye must be in port, I thought as my heart started to race._

 _"Charles, me old friend, tis good to see ye." He smirked and tilted back his hat._

 _"Captain Cullen, I am afraid we are closed," my father spoke bravely, his hand twitched towards his gun hidden under the counter._

 _"Come now, Charles, why so formal with me, we've known each other for years now. We won't be long, we have some business to discuss." Captain Carlise stepped further into the room._

 _Three men entered after him, standing close together, their clothes dirty and torn. Edward was in front glancing around the room before his eyes settled on me. He gave a saucy grin and a wink. One of the other men was covered in scars and appeared to be missing an eye. The third stood taller than the rest and had a dark and calculating expression as he scanned the room._

 _"Isabella, go to the kitchen and stay there," Father ordered, pushing me behind him. He must have known The Golden Eye was in port, which explained his nervousness._

 _"Me boys will be on their best behavior, I promise ye. Perhaps, the lass would be so kind as to give them a bit_ of spirits." _Captain Cullen glanced at me, and I knew he wasn't asking—I had no choice but to obey his request._

 _Without a word, I set to pouring rum; their preferred drink. My father and the captain settled at a table near the window, whilst the three pirates settled at a table close to the door. I carried the tray; my hands trembling slightly, spilling the amber liquid._

 _I placed them down one at a time not making eye contact. However, I could not stop myself from glancing at Edward. He was still watching with a hungry look in his eyes. Now that I was closer, I could see that under the dirt and grime the handsome man that I fell in love with.._

"Isabella, ye have grown since I last saw ye." He leered at my breasts.

"Filthy pirate," I muttered, placing his tumbler of rum in front of him whilst trying to make a hasty retreat. As happy as I was to see him, I was mad he had kept me waiting.

His hand wrapped around my wrist. "When we get back to me ship, ye can wash me clean, if it'll please ye, lass."

His companions laughed as I fought to get away. He smirked and pulled me onto his lap, his wet clothes soaking through my own thin layers. His arm wrapped around me tightly as he took a long draught of his rum before slamming the mug down and nuzzling my neck.

"Mmmm, nice and warm." His lips brushed against my skin, making me shiver.

"Let me go, I have to serve the customers." I tried to slide off his lap, but he held me still. Father would get upset if he saw me acting like a wench.

"Who, that bilge rat loaded to the gunnels?" The largest of the pirates laughed heartedly, pointing at Ole Caius.

"Ye only be servin' me, lass," the filthy pirate whispered in my ear.

"The answer is NO!" Father shouted. He stood so fast his chair fell with a clatter to the floor.

He glanced around the room frantically, and when he spotted me his eyes widened, and he paled. "Get your grimy hands off my daughter."

"I had wished this would have been easier, old friend. Boys, it's time to head back to the ship." Captain Cullen sighed and slowly stood to his full height.

As I was yanked to my feet, I started to head to Father to calm him, but Edward maintained his grip.

"Let me go," I cried incredulously.

"Ye be comin' with us, lass." His green eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Over my dead body, she will," Father yelled.

"Charles, let's not do this the hard way. I would hate to have to shed yer blood in front of yer daughter." Captain Cullen pointed a gun towards him as his men drew their swords.

"No…please…no. I will go with you, please don't hurt him," I begged.

"Ye heard the lass." Captain Cullen lowered his weapon.

"Isabella…" My father looked defeated.

"Father…" I went to hug him goodbye but was dragged towards the door.  
"Wait…"

My pleas were cut short by the strong wind and pouring rain. I struggled to walk and suddenly found myself thrown over my captor's shoulder. I couldn't see, so I shut my eyes and hid them in back of his shirt.

The walk to the dock seemed to take longer than usual, but suddenly the noise was muffled, and I was no longer in the rain. I was set on my feet and finally free of his grasp. As I opened my eyes, Edward stood before me smiling, his emerald eyes filled with lust.

"Isabella, I have missed ye, lass," he said huskily.

"Edward…" I was overcome with emotion, seeing him again after so long. Then reality hit me. "You didn't let me say goodbye."

"I couldn't risk ye going to him, he would've gained the upper hand." His eyes narrowed. "Ye knew as well as I, he would never agree to let ye go with me."

"So you just took me?" I exclaimed.

"Aye, I am a pirate—a filthy one as ye so kindly keep sayin'. We take what we want when we want it. And there is no treasure I've wanted more than ye. Ye are mine, love, better get used to it." He leaned closer.

The tension between us exploded as he kissed me hungrily. His tongue pushed into my mouth, the rum making me lightheaded. He pressed himself against me, and as his hands grasped my behind, he moaned with pleasure. My fingers curled into his hair, tugging him closer. Pulling away, his forehead rested against mine.

"Haven't ye missed me, love," he asked, a brief shimmer of regret shone in his eyes.

"I have missed you, with every beat of my heart and breath I have taken since you were last in port."

He grinned wickedly. "That's all me be need'in to hear."

Edward swept me into his arms as he carried me towards the bed in the corner. I quickly realized we had to be in the captain's cabin. I glanced at the door nervously as he placed me on the bed.

"What about the captain, he may want his room," I asked.

"Calm yerself, love, not a soul will dare bother us tonight." He crawled across the bed and hovered over me.

His lips trailed along my neck, and he nipped my earlobe. My eyes fluttered closed as I heard the tearing of fabric as he began to rid me of my garments. His fingers sent a tingling sensation of wanton desire through my body.

"What the bloody hell," he growled.

I opened my eyes and looked up him, he looked frustrated as he tugged on my stays.

"The ties are…" My eyes widened as he grabbed his sword from his belt and unsheathed it.

"Remain still," he ordered as he cut the fabric between my breasts.

He stopped halfway, tossing his sword away from the bed as he grasped the stays with both hands and tore it away from my body. He then made quick work of my shift.

"Ye are not to wear so many layers again." Edward scowled at me as he rid himself of his shirt.

I nodded wordlessly as I eyed his chiseled body. My fingers reached out and traced the curves of his taut muscles. I touched a rough spot and examined it closer—a jagged pink scar stretched down his left side.

"What happened?" I grew concerned, I would have remembered a mark such as that.

"Never ye mind. All ye need to know is I was the victor." His voice grew cold, and he removed my hand from the spot.

His words did little to ease my mind. As if he sensed it, his eyes softened, and he kissed my fingertips.

"I am done waitin'. It has been too long since I was last with ye, lass," he said huskily as he cupped my bosom. "I knew these would be great beauties."

He lowered his head and wrapped his lips around my peak; his tongue brushing against my sensitive skin. I gasped and wound my fingers through his coppery tendrils as my chest heaved. I closed my eyes in ecstasy as he gently suckled whilst one hand favored the other breast.

He settled himself between my legs and braced himself, keeping most his weight off me as he left a path of kisses up my neck. His hands lifted my hips as he pushed inside, filling me. I gasped and gripped his shoulders as I got used to him buried deep within my core. His hooded eyes met mine and waited until I nodded before he started to rock us.

"Ed—ward," I moaned, tipping my head back.

"Ye seem to be enjoyin' yerself, love." He grinned wickedly. "Ye better hold tight, because I won't be easy with ye."

He hitched my legs over his hips as he started to rock us even harder. His mouth moved over my mine, swallowing my screams of ecstasy. He plunged deeper, and I felt my core tighten around his manhood as my world exploded. He thrust twice more before spilling inside me and then collapsed, falling asleep, holding me tight.

 **A/N: We caught up to the one-shot, it will be split up over the next two chapter with some new scenes added in. Many of you were worried Edward would be gone to long and she would be married by the time he got back. It came close, but it didn't happen. This Edward wouldn't have cared anyways and still would have taken her. Lol.**

 **More to come soon. Thank you for all the love and reviews you have given my story.**

 **Update: I made it to the 2nd round for Twifandom awards. Not sure which category(ies) yet since it will be posted tomorrow, but thank you for all that voted.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own. **Each of these ladies are up TwiFic Awards in several categories.**

 **Ch. 7**

 **EPOV**

 _The rain pelted us while the sound of swords clashin' was drowned out by the rumbles from the sky above. I could scarcely make out the man I was fightin'. With one final swipe, he fell at me feet._

" _Edward, behind ye," Emmett yelled._

 _I spun and raised my sword in time to catch the bilge rat from stabbin' me in the back. He glared menacingly and cut me side. I hissed in pain and quickly speared him in the gut. He fell, and I kicked him out of me way._

 _I scanned the area and saw me father backed up against the rocky outcrop—two against one. I grabbed me knife from me hilt and threw it through the air, catchin' one in the back._

 _Captain finished off the other and shoved the dyin' man off the ledge and into the depths of Davey Jones Locker._

" _Tis that all of them?" His chest quickly raised and fell as he stayed on alert._

" _Aye, I think so, Captain. Marcus and Jasper trailed a few to their boats. We think they are on the opposite side of the island," Emmett answered._

" _Let's grab our treasure and get back to the ship. We need to be prepared in case they attack." Captain sheathed his sword._

" _Aye," Emmett and I stated in unison._

 _We carried the chest between the two of us while Captain stayed alert in front. A rustle from the bushes warned us of more trouble. We dropped the loot as a young lad fell in our path. His clothes wore torn, and he looked half-starved._

" _Who are ye, boy?" Captain growled._

" _My name is Seth. Please, don't hurt me." His lower lip trembled._

" _Why are ye on this island, are ye also part of James' crew?" Captain's eyes narrowed._

" _No, sir. At least, I don't want to be. He took me from my home and burnt it to the ground; I lost my pa and ma, and my sisters. He forced me to work on his ship. But I just wanna go home." Seth seemed to be tellin' us the truth._

" _Sounds like ye don't have a home to go to." Emmett grimaced._

 _The boy looked upset. "Are you going to kill me?"_

 _Captain appraised him. "No. I don't make a point of killin' a child. Ye'll come on our ship, and we will bring ye to our island. Ye will have to work, but ye will be fed too. Don't make me regret it or ye will be joinin' the others in Davey Jones locker, ye hear?"_

" _Yes, sir," he said softly._

" _Ye call him Captain, boy," I told him._

" _Yes, Captain," Seth corrected himself._

I awoke with a start after daybreak, the storm had lifted and the morning sun filtered in through the portholes. The reoccurring events of the past year haunted me dreams. But that wasn't what woke me. A wench had found her way into me bed, and I was furious. No one had touched me since Isabella, and now some whore had taken me into her mouth.

I tore the covers off and flipped the wench on to the bed, pinnin' her down and pressin' me arm to her neck. I was stunned to see Isabella underneath me with her face turnin' red and tears in her eyes. She struggled to catch her breath, and her hands tried to pry my arm from her. I blinked rapidly when I realized what I had done. I pulled away, and she gasped for breath. It was then that the events of yesterday came back to me.

"Isabella…" I was confused by her behavior. Where had she learned to do such a thing? Where was me shy lass?

"I wanted to please you," she whispered as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"By actin' like a common wench?" I said in disgust. "I have had hundreds of wenches, they are nothin' like ye."

Isabella appeared crestfallen at me words. I couldn't understand why; I was payin' her a compliment. She pulled the blankets up, hidin' herself from me eyes.

"Isabella, I don't want ye to do that again, ye hear me?" I said sternly.

She nodded silently and blinked back her tears as she looked around the room. In our haste last night, I had failed to show her the cabin. I slipped out of bed and started to dress. Before we got carried away again, I needed to check on me crew.

"I have no clothes," she said as I fastened me breeches.

"I rather like to keep ye the way that ye are." I winked at her.

Isabella's curves had filled out more in my year away. She was even more beautiful than I remembered. She now looked more mature. However, she appeared more heartbroken with me words.

"So I am wench," she mumbled.

I narrowed me eyes. "I don't like ye usin' that word. Come here with me."

Isabella followed a few steps behind, keepin' the blanket wrapped around her. I stopped in front of a large wooden wardrobe and opened the doors. Inside, several gowns hung neatly in various shades of green and blue the way Alice had arranged them for me.

"Take yer pick." I gestured.

"Whose dresses are these?" She gave them wary look.

Why couldn't she be pleased that I provided for her? Instead of being grateful, she looked ill.

"They are yers, whom else would they belong to?" I scoffed, retrievin' me own shirt.

"The hundred of wenches before me?" She huffed as fire brewed behind her eyes.

So that was the lass' problem. Did she really think so low of me that I would have other wenches aboard me ship other than her? Also that I would give her the clothes off a whore's back?

"I've told ye not to use that filthy word." I towered over her. "Those wenches were nothin', ye are not one of them. Ye are far better than any of them."

"So we are to be married," she asked, her eyes lit up with hope.

"Pirates don't marry, lass." I shook my head.

"Well, if I am not to be your wife then I would be your wench," she said defiantly, crossin' her arms.

I clenched me eyes shut. Why did she have to be so bloody fustratin'?

"I won't tell ye again to stop usin' that word. Ye are a lady, and yer mine. Don't ye think about leavin' me—I will find ye and drag ye back by yer hair." I started to lose me temper.

"I did not agree to that, you filthy pirate. You told me we would be together until the end of time if I sailed away with you. And that means husband and wife, or were your words nothing but false pretenses to lead me astray? I gave you my innocence." She looked angry.

I had never promised her marriage. That was somethin' for common people. I didn't need no man of God tellin' me she was mine. She was the day I set foot back on St. Aro's.

"Ye speak nothin' but nonsense, lass. Yer are mine, that is all. Now stay in here, if the men see ye, they'll all want a piece of ye. Then ye'd be a true wench." I squeezed her bottom then gave it a smack.

I stormed out of the cabin, leaving her behind. As the door slammed shut, somethin' heavy hit it. I realized she must have thrown somethin' at me.

 **FP**

I stormed about the deck, yellin' me orders to the crew. I wanted to be far from St. Aro's before Isabella begged to return. I also wasn't too sure Cutthroat Charlie wouldn't follow in our wake.

"Jasper, why aren't ye up in the crow's nest," I snapped at him.

He was standin' talkin' with Emmett when there was work to be done.

He scowled at me. "Ye know I hate bein' up there after what happened."

"I didn't ask if ye enjoyed it, I gave ye an order as yer Captain, and ye will do as I say. And mind ye don't fall asleep this time." I growled.

"Aye, Captain." He adjusted the spyglass on his belt and headed for the mast.

A year ago, the picaroon fell asleep in the crow's nest while on watch. Where the bloody bird came from that the pecked out his eye was still a bloody mystery. We were far at sea, so the only explanation I could come up with was that Alice sent it with a witchy curse to punish me cousin for betrayin' her.

"I would've figured ye of all people would be in a good mood." Emmett snickered, lookin' tired.

"No one asked ye for yer opinion. Concentrate on steering the ship. Are we makin' headway?"

Emmett straightened and nodded his head. "Aye, Captain, the wind is behind our backs, and we are at full sails."

"Good, wake Marcus for the next watch when the sun is high and get some rest," I told him.

"Thank ye, Captain. Tis everything all right?" He glanced at me out the corner of his eye.

"That would be none of yer concern," I grumbled, stalkin' to the bow of the ship.

I looked out to the sea in front of us as we cut through the water. Me father approached and leaned on the rail next to me.

"Son, I am surprised to see ye. I would have thought ye'd be indisposed for a spell with yer lass," he said calmly.

"I have a ship to run. I can't afford to stay hold up in me quarters," I snapped.

He nodded slightly. "Are the two of ye quarrelin' already?"

"I'm the Captain of this ship and me private matters will not be divulged to me crew," I answered him.

He narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Boy, I am not part of yer crew—I am yer father. Captain or not, I deserve respect from ye. I been watchin' ye snap at everyone in yer way. One would think after runnin' off with yer lass, ye might be in a better mood. Does Isabella, want to return to her father?"

"She wants to be married," I scoffed.

The annoyance left his face, and he smirked. "Tis that all? Why would ye be angry about that?"

"She seems to think if I don't marry her then she's a wench. I told her she's nothin' like the hundred of them I've had—that still didn't make her happy. She thinks all the clothes I gave her are from whores," I spat.

Father started to laugh. "Edward, me son, ye are a fool. Please tell me, ye didn't actually tell the lass she was one of a hundred?"

"I may have exaggerated. But still, she thinks so lowly of me," I grumbled.

He shook his head and continued to laugh. "Ye did it to yerself. How is she supposed to feel special than all the rest, if ye treat her like the rest? If she wants to be married what is the harm? Isabella's not used to a pirate's life. For her to be with man intimately means marriage."

"No man of God would agree to it, we both know that." I sighed.

"As Captain, I married yer mother and meself. I also married Charles and Renée, and Emmett and Rosalie. It sounds to me Isabella just needs a vow that ye won't leave her for another, that ye'll treasure her always. Ye can do it in yer own words," he advised. "Also I strongly suggest yer never compare her to a wench, it would only end badly, even if ye were tryin' to pay a compliment. From me own experience, it'll only end badly."

I considered his advice and nodded. Perhaps I did share some of the blame in the argument. I wanted to treasure Isabella above the others. If she needed some vows, I possibly could be inclined to give them to her.

I spotted the powder monkey with an apple in hand on the deck and realized I had failed Isabella again by not making sure she was fed.

"Boy, I want ye to go to the galley and get food and bring it to me cabin immediately. Yer are not to speak and look at her, do ye understand me," I ordered.

"Aye, Captain." He took off runnin'.

Father was shaking his head at me.

"What now, ole man?" I asked.

"Yer not plannin' on keepin' her locked up are ye?" he asked.

"Tis for her safety," I said sternly. "Ye don't agree?"

He sighed. "Ye told me ye wanted to take Isabella from St. Aro's not only because ye loved the lass, but Charles kept her locked in the kitchen when she wanted to see the world. Now ye are doing the same thin' as he by keepin' her in the cabin."

"This is a pirate ship in case ye forgot," I snapped.

"I have not forgotten. However, the men on this ship are to be trusted, ye picked them yerself. No harm should come to her, ye know that meself, yer brother, and yer cousin would have yer back. Tis only a suggestion though." He shrugged. "I have been up all night, I am goin' to turn in." He headed to his cabin he shared with me quartermaster.

I made one more round of the ship before headin' back to Isabella. I had calmed, and hopefully, she had a chance to herself. I noticed the boy carryin' a large pail to me cabin. I quickened me pace after him, curious to what he was up to.

As I opened the door, I heard Isabella talkin' sweetly to me powder monkey.

"Wait, please, I won't hurt you. Were you told not to speak to me?" she asked.

He nodded, staring at his feet. Of course, he was told to hold his tongue in her presence, as long as I could help it she wouldn't be dealin' with me crew. It was for her own safety that she should be kept safe until I had her to our new home.

"It will be our secret, I will not tell a soul," she promised him.

The bloody boy disobeyed me orders, I realized. He would be punished for that.

"There will be no secrets aboard me ship. Now, go and swab the decks, boy, before I decide to keelhaul ye." I glared at the boy, makin' me presence known.

 **A/N: Let met start off by saying that Edward has not slept with 100 whores. He was highly exaggerating. Much like in the first chapter when he said he killed 100 men for the emerald. He's used to talking big around other pirates. He has not been with anyone else after he left Bella promising to come back for her.**

 **After saying that what do you think of Carlisle sage advice for Edward? He is just about the only one Edward will really listen to.**

 **The beginning of this was from the one-shot but has been changed to Edward's POV. Chapter 8 will be the rest of the one-shot, after that there will be new chapters.**

 **Thank you for all the love and reviews you have given my story.**

 **There are a couple days left to vote for TwiFic Awards. My story Red Ranger has made it to the second round for My Emotions and Potential Best Seller. Also myself in a few categories. You can vote for your favorite stories, writers and other fandom friends here:** **twificfandomawards dot blogspot dot com** **/groups here. p/vote**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 8**

Edward stormed out of the cabin, leaving me behind. I picked up a shoe from the bottom of the wardrobe and threw it at the door, leaving a black mark on the wood.

Filthy Pirate!

There was no other man I wanted to please more than Edward. I heard two women in the tavern speaking of ways a woman could please a man. I did not realize he would see me as lowly or I wouldn't have done it. It seemed clear I couldn't please him like the hundred before me, so what was I doing here?

I turned back to the wardrobe and touched a deep blue dress. It was very pretty and too delicate looking for a ship like this. Plus, it would be very odd having only one layer since my undergarments had been reduced to rags.

Maybe it was spite, but I decided not to wear them. Who knew who wore them before me. Towards the back, I spotted another linen shirt that had to be Edward's. It would not be ideal, but it was better than the blanket.

I slipped the shirt over my head and tightened the strings around the neck. It went to my knees, and I still felt exposed. I prayed Captain Cullen would not enter his quarters before Edward returned. I used my fingers to comb through my hair to neaten the disarray and pinned it the best I could without the use of a mirror.

After waiting what seemed like hours, Edward still had not returned, I was unsure that he would. I decided to tidy up the Captain's cabin to keep myself busy. Although Edward may be his son, he may not be too pleased that we took his bed the night before.

I was working for a while when the door opened. I paused from straightening the sheet of the newly made bed, hoping that it was Edward. However, it was neither Edward nor the Captain. A young, dark-haired boy with his head down entered, carrying a tray.

"Good morning," I greeted him.

He ignored me and placed the tray on the table and turned hurriedly for the door.

"Wait, please," I called as I made my way to him.

"Is the tray for me?" I asked, making sure I would not be taking the Captain's meal.

The boy nodded and stared at his dirty feet.

"Thank you. My name is Isabella, what is yours?" I tried to look at his face, but he angled it away from me.

How peculiar.

"All right then. Would you be so kind to bring a bucket of water?"

He nodded then left quickly as if I was chasing him.

I frowned and hoped the poor boy wasn't being beaten, for why would he be scared of me, of all people. I made my way to the table to see what he brought. On the tray was a small bowl of broth and a roll. I took my seat and cast my glance towards the door. Since there was only one setting, it would seem I would be eating alone.

This is not how I thought it would be when Edward came for me. I realized now I had been a delusional and foolish girl. The idea that he spent time in the company of wenches did not trouble me—I knew he had been experienced. However, I was unclear what he wanted from me if I wasn't a lover or a wife. I was troubled I would become one of the many. I thought if he loved me as he said he did then he would want to marry me. If he did not believe in marriage, then what was stopping him from leaving me one day and finding another.

My stomach grumbled, so I took my seat to eat. The broth was a bit salty but otherwise good. The roll, however, was harder than a stone and I almost broke a tooth on it. I banged it on the table hoping that the inside might be softer. The boy returned as I grew frustrated with the piece of bread.

"If ye soak the hardtack in the broth, it'll be easier for ye," he said softly.

"So you can speak?" I smiled at him.

His eyes grew large and his face bright red; he glanced worriedly at the door. He placed the bucket down, and it sloshed as he backed away.

"Wait, please, I won't hurt you. Were you told not to speak to me?" I reckoned.

He nodded, staring at his feet once more. I heaved a sigh and felt horrible for the poor boy.

"It will be our secret, I will not tell a soul," I promised him.

"There will be no secrets aboard me ship. Now, go and swab the decks, boy, before I decide to keelhaul ye." Edward reappeared and glared at the boy.

The boy ran from the room before I could thank him for his help.

"Do not hurt him." I had not heard of keelhauling before, but it was obviously a threat.

"I will see fit to punish me powder monkey as I wish, if he disobeys me orders," Edward said gruffly.

"He was only being kind to me. I was having difficulties eating the roll…hardtack, you call it. He informed me to dip it in the broth first. That is hardly any reason to punish him, he is a young child." I crossed my arms in front of me.

"He is a pirate, he knows not to disobey orders from the captain," Edward said unapologetically.

"So because you are angry with me, I deserve the silent treatment from everyone," I complained.

"The lad is beneath ye, that is why he was told not speak with ye—end of discussion." Edward walked over to the bucket and gave it a kick. "Ye need a bigger bucket to wash me body now." He grinned wickedly.

"That bucket is so I might scrub the floor," I explained.

Edward's gaze grew murderous. "Ye not be swabbin' any of me decks, ye hear."

He grabbed the bucket and headed to the back of the cabin where there was a set of double doors. I followed behind him as he stepped out on to a small balcony and tossed the water into the ocean below.

I glanced out and realized we were at sea and land was nowhere in sight. I thought the rocking of the ship had been from the water at the docks. I bit my lip and stared at the horizon.

"It will be a long swim back to St. Aro's if that is what ye after. Not that I will let ye get that far, I would jump in after ye," he whispered in my ear. "Why aren't ye wearin' one of yer pretty gowns. I had to deal with Alice to get em for ye. Ye could at least show ye thanks by wearin' one."

"Who is Alice, one of your former wenches?" I asked without turning.

"Bloody hell, not that witch; she's worse than Calypso, herself. Took me brother, Jasper's, eye for foolin' around with another wench," Edward grumbled.

"I think I would like Alice." I smirked.

After a few moments of silence between us, he turned me around. His face was softer and kinder. "Isabella, if ye wish for me to bring ye back to ye father I will." He held both my hands in his, looking defeated.

"I wish to be with you," I said honestly.

He leaned in to kiss me, but I placed my hand on his chest. He relented but looked confused.

"I just need to know who I am to you. I will not be another wench," I said firmly.

He became annoyed once more. "I told ye them wenches meant nothin' to me."

"How would you feel if I told you there were a hundred men who have laid with me?" I asked.

"I would hunt down and kill every last one of em." His eyes reminded me of the stormy sea.

"Then you know how I feel. I can look past all of them, but I need to know I am the only one in your present and future, and that I will not be replaced by another." I held my head high.

He sighed and led me back inside the cabin. He sat in a large chair and pulled me into his lap. He cupped my chin and looked into my eyes.

"I may have exaggerated...there were not hundreds, not even close, love. Ye, Isabella, are my grandest treasure, all the jewels and gold coins in the world, pale in comparison." His lips brushed against my forehead. "Ye are mine, and I will cherish ye for the end of me days."

"I love you too, filthy pirate." I smiled.

He chuckled and kissed my hand. "I was startin' to think I may not see that smile of yers again. Whilst aboard me ship, ye are not to work like a deckhand, ye hear. If ye desire somethin', tell me, and I will make sure it is done."

"You talk as if you are the captain."

"Aye." He nodded.

"But your father…" I became confused.

"Me father retired to be with me mother. He came on this voyage to talk with yer father since Charles owed him a favor," Edward explained.

"What kind of favor?" I grew worried for my father.

"Yer dad owed mine his life. They were on the same ship, and yer father met yer mother and fell in love. The captain at the time wouldn't let him leave, he was a ruthless pirate from what I've been told. Me father started a mutiny, and when he became the new captain, he granted yer father leave."

"My father was a pirate? I had no idea," I muttered.

"Aye, ye feelin' all right, lass," he asked.

"Aye…yes…"

He chuckled and winked at me.

"If you're the captain then you can decide not to punish that sweet boy." I batted my eyelashes at him.

"He has to be punished, he needs to know to respect me as his captain. I can't have me crew ignorin' me orders." Edward shook his head, and his smile dropped.

"He already fears you, and he was only trying to be helpful, not disrespectful. Please, if you must punish him, do not be too rough. I do not know what keelhaul is, but it sounds painful," I pleaded, playing with the tendrils of hair at the back of his neck.

"Keelhaulin' isn't for ye to know anythin about," Edward said sternly.

"I remember a young boy, frightened of his captain seeing that he had cried. I am sure you remember that feeling," I reminded him.

Edward sighed. "Ye win this time, love. Keep in mind the next time he disobeys, he has to face the consequences how I deem fit and no interference from ye."

"Thank you." I kissed his cheek, his whiskers tickled my chin.

"Ye are welcome." He rubbed his jaw. "I should get out me shavin tool before I tear up yer beautiful skin."

"I rather like it," I admitted, it made him more ruggedly handsome. "So where are we headed, are we in search of buried treasure?"

Edward's shoulders shook as he laughed. "No, lass, not this voyage. We are headed for an island of sanctuary, unknown to the King's shall be safe there whilst I am away. I promise to bring back all the treasure ye could desire. I've built ye a house near me mother's that overlooks the sea."

At first, I was disappointed I wouldn't be sailing the world with him, but then I realized he built us a home. He had prepared a future for us together.

"You built me a house," I exclaimed in wonder.

"Aye, that I did." He smiled. "I wanted a safe place for ye and any babes that come along. A ship is no place for a woman or small children."

"That sounds lovely, thank you." I pecked his lips.

He beamed at the praise. "Is there anythin' else yer heart desires, love."

"I could use some undergarments. The gowns are lovely, but I feel underdressed." I blushed.

"I rather like ye this way." His hand slipped under his shirt, and his fingers rubbed my flesh. "Thou, I should punish the boy for seein' ye."

My face reddened as I squirmed in his lap. "He never looked up from his feet. You are right though, it would hardly be appropriate if your crew saw me this way."

His smile dropped, and his eyes hardened. "Aye, me men will never see ye dressed like this or in yer gowns. If ye are on deck, ye be wearin' long clothes like the rest of them."

"Men's clothes." I blinked in surprise.

"Aye. If we are ever under attack, it would be best for yer safety if they didn't know ye are a woman. Me men are under orders not to touch ye, but scallywags won't abide by that." The look on his face scared me.

I shivered and huddled closer to him.

"Calm yerself, love, I will protect ye until me dyin' breath, as would me brother and me cousin. Ye met Emmett and Jasper last night." Edward's arms wrapped around me tightly and gave me a squeeze. "Come now, I have a present for ye."

He picked me up and carried me back to the wardrobe. He opened it and gestured to the garments. I wordlessly chose a deep blue one and changed into it with a little help from Edward.

"Better. Ye look like a lady, as ye should." He kissed my hand.

He knelt next to a chest and removed a key from his neck, unlocking it. Inside, gold coins and jewelry filled the box.

"Oh…" I gasped, having never before seen anything quite like it.

Edward winked at me as his hand dug through the loot before clutching something and pulling it from the depths of the chest. He stood in front of me holding a breathtaking Saphire necklace.

"Edward, that is beautiful." I was awed, I raised my hand to touch it, but he held it out of my reach.

"It barely holds a candle to yer beauty, love." He gave me a boyish grin. "I been thinkin' over what ye said, and I made a decision. Now no interruptin' me."

I nodded and waited patiently for him.

"I wasn't all that truthful about pirates takin' wives of their own. It has been done before, Blackbeard, himself, has been rumored to be married," he said.

"Does this mean…" I bit my lip sheepishly when he gave me a stern look.

He shook his head and chuckled. "I am not gettin' on one knee before ye. I think we both know what yer answer will be. Hence, as Captain, I am able to perform the ceremony meself." He grinned.

My heart fluttered in my chest and started to race. He took my left hand in his, and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will thou wear this necklace as a symbol that ye take this filthy pirate who stands before ye as yer husband—to love and cherish above all, until yer dyin' day."

"I do." I beamed.

He slipped the necklace over my head; the gem rested on my bosom and sparkled in the dim light.

"I, Captain Edward Anthony Cullen, take ye, me most valuable treasure, as me wife. I vow to love and cherish ye til me dyin' breath. I now pronounce us married." He winked at me.

He pulled me into his arms and kissed me passionately. I heard his pants drop to the floor as he hiked up my dress. My back was pressed up against the wardrobe as we began to consummate our marriage.

 **A/N: This may have been the end of the one-shot, but the story is not done for these two, more to come. They have talked and have reached a compromise. Many of you were right last time, Edward s very inexperienced when comes females. I am also glad to see that many of you were happy that stands up to him.**

 **Thank you for all the love and reviews you have given for this story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 9**

 **BPOV**

I was still catching my breath when the door to the cabin banged opened. The large man from the tavern entered. I jumped and tried to cover myself, embarrassed to be found lying on the floor after our intimacy.

"Captain," he said loudly.

Edward sat up quickly and blocked me from the man's view. "Emmett, what tis the meaning of this? You can't barge into me cabin like an overgrown oaf."

"Sorry, Captain, I just wanted to warn ye that a storm on the starboard looks like it may catch up to us before the sun sets," Emmett apologized.

"Next time knock, or ye'll be keelhauled. Get some sleep in case I need ye on deck later," Edward ordered.

"I beg yer pardon, again, Captain. I forgot about yer guest." Emmett did not seem too worried about Edward's threat before he retreated from the room, closing the door behind him.

"You would keelhaul your own brother?" I asked.

Edward stood and grabbed his pants. "If he disobeyed me orders and need to be punished."

"Would you keelhaul me?" I asked.

He leaned down and cupped my chin, tilting up my face. "I would never lay a hand on ye." He kissed my lips lightly.

"What about our children?" I asked.

"What children?" He seemed confused.

"Well, if we keep doing what we've been doing, I'll be with child before we arrive at your island." I flushed.

Edward chuckled, as he pulled his shirt over his head. "Aye, ye may be right. I would never lay a hand on any of our daughters."

I furrowed my brows only feeling slightly relieved. "However, you would lay a hand on any sons I would give you."

He sighed. "If they were in need to be punished, aye. My father whipped meself and me brother, and we were better for it. Once our sons become pirates, they'll be expected to follow the same rules as the rest of the crew."

"Are you telling me you will keelhaul our sons?" I gasped in horror. "I will not allow that to happen, filthy pirate. I forbid you to do it."

He eyed me with amusement. "Calm yerself, love. I would never punish them that severely. Though the threat may keep them in line."

If that remark was to make me feel better, it did not. Even if we were to have boys, it would be years before they would be on a pirate ship.

"I need to go topside and make sure me crew is ready for the comin' storm." He offered me his hand, helping me to my feet.

"Give me a moment to get dressed, and I will join you. I would like to see the ship." I turned to the wardrobe for some long clothes.

"Ye need to stay in the cabin, love, where ye will be safe." He gave me a stern look, telling me not to argue.

"I understand the deck may not be safe, but what about the kitchen? I can make you some dinner." I glanced at the bowl of soup that was probably now cold.

"I told ye yer not to be workin' on me ship. I'll have the boy brin' ye food from the galley. I'll be back when the weather is clear." He kissed my forehead and headed for the door.

I called out to him when his hand was still on the doorknob. "Edward, am I to be stuck in this room the entire time we are at sea?"

He looked over his shoulder at me, and I got my answer by the look on his face. My eyes dropped to stare at the floorboards. I knew there would be no use in arguing with him. He heaved a heavy sigh after a moment, alerting me he was still in the room.

"I'll escort ye about the ship when the weather is clear in the mornin'. Don't go leavin' the room without me no matter what," he said.

"Thank you." I offered him a smile.

He gave me a short nod then a smirk. "Make sure yer dressed before that boy arrives with yer meal."

I blushed when I realized I had been stark-naked this entire time. The door closed hard behind him, and I rushed quickly to get dressed. I found a pair of silk slippers on the bottom of the wardrobe that fit perfectly. I was even more curious about this Alice person since she seemed to had known my sizes.

My hand slipped into the pocket of my dress out of habit in search for my emerald, and I realized that it had been in my older garment, which had been torn to pieces. I hoped I hadn't lost it when Edward carried me over his shoulders as he took me from the tavern.

I found the remnants on the floor by the bed and came up empty. Nervously, I got on my hands and knees and started searching for it in case it may have gotten loose when Edward undressed me.

I was peering under the bed when I encountered a pair of yellow eyes staring back at me. With a startled yelp, I fell backward on my rear. The creature came closer, and I backed up farther and farther until I hit a post.

 _What was it?_

 _A rat?_

I gulped and considered yelling for Edward, but he would not be able to hear me over the wind that had furiously begun blowing.

 _Mrrroww_

A sleek black cat slipped out from the shadows, and I sighed in relief. It sauntered up to me and rubbed against my legs. I reached out a hand tentatively, and he sniffed me and bumped his head against me. I scratched behind his ears, and he started to purr.

"You scared me. Have you been under there this entire time? You haven't seen an emerald have you?" I giggled.

 _Mrrroww_

The cat walked away with his tail swishing high through the air. He jumped into Edward's chair and curled into a ball.

"I guess not." I sighed.

I looked under the bed once more, and something sparkly caught my eye. I had to stretch, and my fingers were barely able to touch it, but as soon as I did, I knew it was my gem.

I pulled it out and clutched it to my chest before slipping it into my pocket where it belonged. I then lifted up both my necklaces, one in each hand. My mother's locket seemed to be out of place next to the sapphire Edward gave me to symbolize our marriage.

I unclasped it from neck and ran my thumb tenderly over the design. It would always hold sentimental value to me, but the time had come for me to remove it. Perhaps I could save it for our daughter to wear one day.

The locket also made me think of my father; I was going to miss him. I was still surprised to learn he had been a pirate. However, the more I thought about it, I wondered why I did not come to the realization sooner. I knew Father used to sail with Captain Carlisle Cullen, and that Edward's father was pirate.

Although I did not regret going with Edward, I would never forget my father's heartbroken expression when I was taken from him. I wished I had a chance to hug him goodbye and tell him I loved one last time. I knew I would never see him in this lifetime.

The door opened, and the young boy appeared, placing a new plate on the table. Without a word he took the old one and started to leave. I watched him silently, afraid to call out since I got him on Edward's bad-side the last time.

I got to my feet and went to examine the food. My stomach grumbled, and I felt a bit lightheaded since I hadn't eaten much. On the plate was some salted pork and vegetables. The cat jumped up and started to sniff at my plate, and I shooed him away. He protested until I broke off a piece of meat and tossed it on the floor for him to eat.

The saltiness of the food made me thirsty. I looked around for something to drink. The only thing I could find was decanter filled with an amber liquid by Edward's chair. I unplugged the top and gave it a whiff. The scent of alcohol tickled my nose. I knew it was rum, but there was nothing else to drink, and I promised to stay inside the cabin.

I took a small swig and nearly spat it back out, the bitterness burned the back of my throat—I coughed and grimaced. This was worse than the medicine Mrs. Webber used forced me to drink when I had a fever. I plugged my nose and took a few more gulps, after the first couple times I became more accustomed to the taste.

I placed the top back on and felt light headed and unsteady on my feet. At first, I thought it was the spirits, but then I realized it was the boat rocking hard to the left. I stumbled, trying to keep my balance.

"Maybe I should sit," I said out loud to myself.

I took a step towards Edward's chair, but before I could reach it there was a loud crack of thunder, and the boat lurched once more. I tripped and landed hard on my face, cracking my forehead on the floor.

"Ow." I rolled over on to my back.

I blinked, trying to focus, but everything was blurry and appeared to be moving. The glass decanter seemed to be shaking and was too close to the edge of the table. I realized too late that it was falling and only had time to throw my arms in front of my face before it hit me. I felt pain and felt warm liquid cover me. I lowered my arms to see that the glass had been heavy enough not to break on impact, but the top had opened.

I was sticky and wet, and I just want to go to bed. I placed the decanter back on the table, then tried to get to my feet, but with how violently the boat was rocking, I could barely make it my knees. So I decided to crawl, making my way slowly across the room.

I was almost there when I felt a hand on my arm. I let out a startled scream and spun around so fast to get away from my attacker that my head hit the frame of the bed. I whimpered in pain as Edward came into focus.

He gave me an amused look before starting to snicker.

"This is not funny, filthy pirate, you scared me." I scowled at him as tears sprung to my eyes, and I flinched at another clap of thunder.

He crouched down to me. "Bloody hell, love, what have ye done to yerself?"

"I have done nothing. It was the boat, it hates me!" I cried pathetically.

"The boat?" His mouth twitched as he fought not to laugh.

"Aye…yes. It won't let me walk," I told him.

He started to chuckle but stopped when I glared at him. "I'm sorry, love. I shouldn't have left ye before ye had yer sea legs. How's yer head?"

"Which side?" I mumbled. "The bed hit me here, and the floor hit me here!" I pointed with my hand.

"I didn't see ye hit the front of yer head." He frowned as he gingerly touched the area.

"That is because it happened over there." I gestured.

He glanced over and frowned. "Love, have you been drinking me grog?"

"No. I drank a little of the rum, because there was no water and the food was salty. The rum tastes horrible by the way. It was only a few sips, but then boat decided to throw the rest at me," I explained.

"The boat threw the gro…rum at ye?" Edward's shoulders shook.

"Yes," I insisted. "Ask the cat."

"The cat?" he repeated.

"Yes, it's not a rat like I thought. It was hiding under your bed after it stole my emerald," I told him.

He gave me an incredulous look. "Love, I think ye need to get some sleep. I think ye had a long day."

"I need to take the dress off, it got sticky," I argued as he picked me up off the floor.

"I don't mind undressing ye." He chuckled, holding me steady.

"Don't rip it, I like this one," I ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." Edward winked at me then helped undress.

He went to toss it to the side, but I reached out my hand to stop him.

"Wait…my emerald is in the pocket. I don't want the cat to steal it again. Where did the cat go?" I looked around the room.

The cat was on the table, licking my plate. I started towards it and Edward wrapped an arm around my waist, stopping me.

"Love, I think ye need to lay down." He held out the emerald.

"Can you find a safe spot for it while I sleep, so the cat does not take it? My mother's locket…I left it on the table…Do you think he stole that too?" I tried to walk once more, but Edward prevented me from going anywhere.

"I'll put both in a safe place for ye. Please, lie down." He lifted me off my feet and placed me on the mattress, covering me with a blanket.

"Are you joining me?" I asked.

"After the storm blows over. I need to go back to the rest of me crew." His lips brushed my forehead. "Stay in me bed. I think it will be the safest for ye so the boat and cat doesn't attack ye again."

"The cat did not attack…it only stole. Bloody pirate cat…" I mumbled, closing my eyes.

I could hear Edward laughing loudly before I fell asleep.

 **A/N: Poor Bella had a rough go of it during her first real storm on the ship. Add in a little alcohol to someone who is already dehydrated and has never drank before only added to her troubles. Lol.**

 **Thank you for all the love and reviews you have given my story. Also thank you to those who helped vote Filthy Pirate in top fic dive for the month of Jan/Feb. I appreciate it. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 10**

 **BPOV**

I woke up to sunlight filling the cabin. My head was pounding, and my stomach felt unsettled. I was also unbearably hot. I tried to push the blankets off only to find they were pinned down by Edward's arms as he had himself wrapped around me.

I hated to wake him after he had a long night, but I had to move.

"Let me go." I tried to push myself free from his arm.

He grumbled then pulled me tighter. He buried his face in my hair, and I felt his hot breath on my neck. "Never, love, yer mine."

"Now, filthy pirate, I need to get up," I pleaded.

His eyes blinked open, and he looked dazed. I seized the opportunity to wiggle out of his arms and get out from under the covers. Once I slid out of bed, I looked around frantically for a bucket or something. Not seeing one, I ran for the balcony.

"Lass, where ye goin'? I promise the boat and cat will be on their best behavior, and ye don't need to jump ship," Edward called out behind me and began snickering.

Before I could figure out what he was talking about my stomach lurched and I made it to the rail in time. Before I could heave a second time, I felt Edward beside me, gently rubbing my back and holding my hair away from my face.

"Easy, love, take some deep breaths," he encouraged.

I closed my eyes and leaned against him. My head still hurt, but my stomach wasn't that bad anymore. The gentle bobbing of the boat and the rise and fall of Edward's chest calmed me.

"I guess that will teach ye to take it easy on the rum." He kissed the back of my head.

"I am never drinking that foul tasting, devil's drink, again," I mumbled.

He chuckled. "My poor lass; how's yer head? Ye knocked it a few times, and I was concerned, especially when ye told me Petey stole yer treasure, and the boat was violent with ye."

"I didn't see him steal anything. I had my mother's necklace and my emerald after he brought me my dinner. They were in my…" I reached down automatically for my pockets and realized I was naked.

"Where are my clothes?" I asked.

"I had to take them off ye. Ye claimed the boat threw the rum at ye." Edward smirked.

"I did? I don't remember that." I shook my head.

"What do ye remember?" Edward asked.

"I remember looking for my emerald, and I found it under the bed. There was a cat under there, and it surprised me. I took off my mother's necklace not wanting to wear both and I was going to ask you to put it somewhere safe for me. Petey came in with the food, and you'll be pleased he didn't say a word or look at me. I remember the meal being salty and needing a drink. The only thing I could find was rum. While I was standing, the boat became rocky from the storm, and I was having trouble keeping my balance. I was going to sit when I slipped and…I hit my head." I touched the tender bump. "After that, it gets blurry…did you come back?"

"Aye. I must apologize again to ye. It was foolish to leave ye by yerself during the storm with ye not used to being on a boat. I should've asked me father to stay with ye or perhaps even the boy could have been useful."

"That would mean you would have to let Petey _talk_ to me." The corner of my mouth lifted in a small smile.

"I'm afraid Petey wouldn't have been much help unless ye speak cat," Edward teased.

"If the cat is Petey, what is the young boy's name?" I was feeling confused.

"His name is Seth," Edward told me.

"I blamed the cat for stealing my things? Where are my things…and the poor cat? You didn't keel-haul him did you?" I touched my chest and felt my wedding necklace; my skin also felt a bit sticky.

Edward's head fell back as he started to laugh so hard tears sprang to his eyes. "No, love. I didn't keel-haul the bloody pirate cat as ye so affectionately named Petey. He's back in the cargo holds of the ship, hunting for vermin. Yer treasure is locked safely in the small trunk Alice sent with things for ye. Ye did manage to ask me to keep them safe for ye before ye succumbed to the rum."

I shivered as the breeze picked up, and Edward swept me into his arms a carried me into the cabin. He placed me in a chair by the table then grabbed a blanket from the bed and wrapped it around me.

"I'll be back in a moment. I'll grab ye something to eat and drink. Alice has provided powders that will help any pain ye are in." He pulled on his pants.

I did not have to wait long for him to come back balancing large plate and a jug. He placed the food on the table and unplugged the container. I was relieved when I saw water poured into the mugs.

"I will not be able to eat all that." I looked at all the eggs and fruit.

Edward picked me up and sat on the chair, settling me onto his lap. "I was hopin' ye'd share." He winked at me.

I ate my fill, leaving the lion size portion for Edward. He hungrily shoveled his food into his mouth with one hand while keeping the other around my waist. When he was done, he downed the water then licked his lips.

He nuzzled my cheek, and one hand slipped under the blankets, and he cupped my breast. Just as his lips pressed against my neck, there was a knock on the door. I expected Edward to be angry for the interruption, but instead, he smiled.

"That should be the boy, keep yerself covered." He left me in the chair as he went to the door.

I adjusted the blankets before it was open. However, I didn't catch sight of Seth before Edward quickly took a bucket with steam rising out of it and closed the door. He brought the bucket over to the table and placed it on top. He then went to the wardrobe and pulled a smaller trunk out from the bottom. He unlocked it and pulled out two dark bottles and a rag.

He placed the bigger bottle down in front of me. "The healin' powders are in here. Add a pinch or two to yer water."

I did as he said as I watched him unplug the second bottle. He tipped it over the bucket until a couple of drops fell into the water below.

"What is that one for?" I asked.

He looked at me with a large smile. "This is perfume oil. Unfortunately, the boat doesn't have bathing tubs. However, I can offer to wash ye with heated rainwater, oil and bit of soap." He snapped his fingers and went back to the trunk.

He came back with a small paper package, nimbly unwrapping a small brick of soap that looked like dried flowers had been pressed into it.

"Are you saying I am the filthy one, filthy pirate?" I teased, taking a sip of the water.

"I believe ye complained of being sticky, cause me ship threw the rum at ye." He smirked, dipping the rag in the water then lathering it with the soap.

He placed the bucket next to the chair and then knelt in front of me. "How about I wash ye then ye can return the favor." He winked.

Edward gently opened the blanket, exposing my body. He started with my right leg and ran the cloth slowly up and down before moving on to the second. He smirked when I began to squirm under his touch. The cloth lightly ran over my center, but Edward's fingers teasingly dipped inside. I sat up straighter, and Edward grinned wickedly.

"Problem, love?" he asked.

I shook my head, unable to answer him. His eyes darkened as he swirled the cloth around each breast. My breath hitched, and my thighs rubbed together, and I tried to stop the throbbing. Edward tossed the fabric over his shoulder, and the picked me up, placing me on top of the table.

I had to stop him before I became a wanton wench, so I grabbed the cloth off his shoulder. "My turn; can you lift the bucket up here for me, please."

He grabbed it wordlessly and plunked it down behind me, giving a hungry stare that would've made me weak in the knees if I wasn't sitting. He stepped between my legs, and I started with his chest. My fingers brushed his scar, and I fought not to frown. He caught my hand and lightly kissed the back of it.

The tension was thick between us, I made no move to remove his trousers since it upset him the last time.

"Turn." I cleared my throat roughly, my voice suddenly thick.

He turned robotically, and I soaked the cloth again and started on the muscles of his back. I was pleased to see the scars did not extend there. After a moment, he startled me by turning fast and catching my hand. He grabbed the rag and tossed it aside.

"Enough, with the washin'. I need ye, wife, ye better hold on tight because I'm afraid I may not be able to restrain myself." He pulled me closer to the edge of the table.

I wrapped my arms around his neck expecting him to carry me to the bed, but he lifted me only enough to thrust inside. He barely gave me time to adjust before he picked up the pace and the table underneath us creaked.

My core tightened, and I felt my release as my fingers lost their grip on his slick skin, and I started to fall backward. He caught me just before my head hit the wood, but in the process, he hit the bucket, spilling the water. It gushed over us as it ran down the table soaking us.

He remained hovering, with his chest over me and kissed me tenderly before slipping out of me. He helped me sit and grabbed the blanket wrapping it around me.

"How was that adventure?" He smiled.

"Almost better than the waterfall," I answered.

"Almost?" His eyebrows furrowed.

"Mmm, is there a waterfall on the new island?" I asked.

"No, but there is a spot perfect for swimming." He lifted me down from the table and kept his arms around me. "I need to go the upper deck."

"I'll come with you, you promised I could explore the ship today," I reminded him.

"Aye, I did." He gave me a genuine smile. "Ye can't wear one of ye pretty dresses, but men's clothing."

"Of course, filthy pirate." I nodded.

"And, as much I enjoy yer callin' me that, I prefer ye don't in front of me crew," he told me as he pulled clothes out of the wardrobe.

"Yes, Captain," I answered. It felt a bit strange to call him that.

"Edward tis fine unless we are amongst strangers, then it would be Captain. Me crew has been told to be respectful of ye, so it should be Mrs. Cullen, except for me father, then it would be Isabella," he explained and held out clothing to me.

"Mrs. Cullen…" I murmured, it was the first time I was referred to as such, and it made me smile.

"Aye. And as much as I hate to do it, we should bind these beauties so me crew doesn't get a gander." He started to wrap my chest.

 **FP**

Edward kept me tucked into his side as he escorted me to the different levels of the ship. His family was friendly, and his crew was courteous, but not over friendly, which Edward seemed to approve of. Perhaps my favorite spot was the bow.

We stayed there the longest staring out at the sea in front of us. The sun was shining brightly with a few puffy clouds scattered through the deep blue sky.

"Is that a shark?" I pointed to a fin as it broke through the water and I gripped Edward's arm tighter.

"That tis a dolphin. They like to race us and are very friendly," he informed me.

I turned my head and shielded my eyes to look up at the crow's nest, where Jasper stood.

"Can I go up there too?" I asked.

"No," Edward said sharply. "It's too dangerous."

"Then go up with me. You promised me adventures, fil…Edward." I pouted.

"Aye, but why does yer adventures have to be dangerous." He scowled.

"What is an adventure without any danger?" His brother, Emmett, approached us.

"I don't recall, askin' ye opinion. Why aren't ye at the helm?" Edward glared at him.

"'Cause, Marcus has taken over so I can get some sleep," Emmett answered.

"Then on with ye." Edward gestured to officer's quarters.

"I'll be happy to take ye up, little sister, or I am sure Jasper wouldn't mind helping ye." Emmett smirked.

Edward leveled him with a glare. "Neither of ye will do nothin' of the sort. Come along, Isabella, if ye goin' to insist on endangering yeself, then I'm going up there with ye." Edward placed his hand on my back and led me to the mast.

"Ahoy, Jasper," he yelled, when Jasper looked down, Edward waved at him. "Get ye self down here."

I stood back as he slowly made his way to the deck.

"Aye, Captain?" Jasper spared me half-a-glance before looking at Edward.

"Go get yerself a quick meal. Isabella wants to see the crow's nest," he told him.

"Ye're goin' to let the lass up there?" Jasper seemed surprised.

"Are ye questioning me orders?" Edward's eyes narrowed.

"No, Captain, just surprised tis all. Enjoy, yerself, Mrs. Cullen, the view is clear today, ye should be able to see for miles." Jasper nodded his head at me then handed Edward a spyglass.

"Ye go first, and I'll be right behind ye," Edward directed.

Although my foot slipped twice, I found the climb fairly easy. Unfortunately, I made the unwise decision to look down, when were halfway up the mast.

"I changed my mind. I want to get down." I shut my eyes and tightly gripped the rope.

"We are closer up than down, love. Yer doing well, don't look down; focus on the top," Edward encouraged.

I took a deep breath and continued. Once we reached the bucket. Edward helped me inside. The boat rocked more up here, but the view was spectacular.

"Hold on to me," I asked, feeling nervous.

"Always, love." Edward kissed the side of my head. "Here, use this if ye'd like." He handed me the spyglass.

I looked around and spun in the small circle. "There is nothing but water."

"Aye, it will be awhile before we see land again," Edward told me.

"How long will it take to get there?" I asked.

"We are looking at about a month or so, depending on weather," he answered.

"Is that why you were late. You were gone more than a year, filthy pirate. I was starting to think you weren't coming. My father almost married me off to a man who wanted nothing but a servant." I frowned.

"I still would have taken ye, married or not." Edward shrugged. "Me father's quest took longer than we thought. By then, it was best to stay hidden on the island for a bit. I took the time to build ye a house. Then I came as quickly as the sea would bring me."

He cupped my face and lightly kissed my lips. "I will always come back to ye, no matter how long it takes, love. I promise ye."

"Will there be a storm every day," I asked, looking around the sky.

"No, however, rain is always welcomed—it gives us fresh water to drink," he explained.

I nodded and looked out once again, using the spyglass. I spotted something on the horizon.

"There is a ship out there. Should we be worried?" I glanced up at him.

He took the glass and looked for himself. "No, love, it's going in a different direction. Are ye ready to go back down?"

"Yes. But can we come up again, soon?"

"We shall see." He chuckled then helped me with my descent.

The climb down was harder than going up. I was relieved when my feet hit the deck. Jasper was waiting nearby with his arms across his chest. Edward took him aside, and I heard him quietly mention about watching the port side of the ship.

My eyes wandered and landed on the man at the helm of the ship. He looked familiar, and I couldn't place why. He glanced up and smirked at me and instantly I knew. It was the man that tried to attack me.

I gasped, and Edward was at my side quickly. "Isabella, what is wrong?"

I glanced at him then back at the older man. Edward followed my train of sight and let out a curse. He knew, and he was the Captain, yet he hired the man who tried to hurt me.

"Isabella, let's go back to our cabin, and I can explain," Edward said sternly as if I was a member of his crew.

"Explain how you have the man who tried to hurt me as one of your crew members?" I took a step back from him.

"He wouldn't have hurt ye, he was paid only to scare ye." Jasper snickered.

"What?" I blinked in surprise.

Edward's face became murderous, and I knew it was true. He turned, and his fist flew, catching Jasper in the jaw. I screamed, and then fled towards the cabin to escape. By the grace of God, I made it before Edward caught up with me.

I closed the door and locked it just as he arrived. He pounded on it and it shook from the force.

"Isabella, open this door, right now," he ordered.

"I am not a member of your crew. I do not have to follow your orders," I yelled.

"I am warning ye. Open this door or I'll…"

"Or you'll what? Keel-haul me?" I snapped. "Just leave me alone, filthy pirate!"

 **A/N: A bit of confusion last chapter, the cat is real, as you found out in this chapter, and no the cat isn't Alice. Edward may have seemed confused because he didn't understand why the cat was being accused of stealing jewelry. (Also, the cat isn't usually in his quarters.)**

 **Edward is learning to take better care of her, remember having a female around and taking care of her is brand new to him. He's going to make mistakes. Bella got out of the cabin for awhile in the chapter. It went well until the end.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews and love you have given my story.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 11**

 **BPOV**

I untucked the shirt and then slipped it off over my head. I tugged at the wrap around my chest—it felt tight and restrictive. I was reaching for the shirt again when the door flew open.

I let out a startled shriek and ducked to the ground so I was partially hidden by the wardrobe. I grabbed the shirt and held to my chest as I heard the door slam shut and heavy footsteps come my way. A glimmer of shiny metal caught my eye, and I grabbed the gun and cocked it.

The footsteps froze.

"Put that down before ye hurt yerself," Edward said sternly.

"I won't hurt myself. My father taught me how to shoot. I am actually decent at it." I lowered the gun.

He cocked an eyebrow. "Are ye goin' to shoot me?"

I put the gun back where I found it. "No. How did you get in?"

He dangled a key in his hand and smirked. "Ye can't keep me outta me own cabin."

I stood, ignoring his outstretched hand. "How could you pay that man out there to hurt me?" I was furious with him.

"Will ye calm down so I explain it to ye, before ye do something rash. I can see ye have Cutthroat's temper." Edward eyed me cautiously.

"Who is Cutthroat?" I asked.

"Yer father. He had a wicked temper and was a brutal man. Ye can gather from his name what was his favorite technique with his foes." Edward took a step towards me, and I took one back.

"Good thing for you my father didn't know about you hiring that man out there to hurt me." I huffed.

Edward scowled. "I didn't ask Marcus to _hurt_ ye, he was only to scare ye a bit."

"How is that any different?" I argued. "Why would you do something like that?"

Edward lost his cockiness and sat in a chair at the table. "Honestly?"

"No, I want you to continue to lie and keep things from me." I crossed my arms in front of me.

"So I could swoop in and be yer savior. Ye were so angry with me the last time I saw ye, I wanted ye to think better of me. Pirates are seen as villains, and I wanted ye to see me as different. When I first saw ye on our return, I found ye straight away, although ye didn't see me. Ye had grown into a beauty, and I knew I had to make ye mine," he said softly.

I was taken aback by him showing me his vulnerable side. I went over and sat on his lap then kissed his cheek. "You did not have to do all that for me. I knew there was good in you when you returned my necklace and left me your treasure. I tried to get my father to take me to your ship, so I could return the emerald, but you were already gone."

"I'm a pirate, Isabella. There are things I have done that I cannot change, but I promise to be truthful and fateful from here on out." He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "There is one more thing I haven't told ye."

I stiffened in his arms. "What?"

"About the scallywag, Michael. I threatened him to stay away from ye and told him to marry the wench I caught him foolin' around with when he was supposed to be courtin' ye." His expression darkened.

"Jessica," I said her name, not fond of him calling her a wench. "It is a good thing you did. She was with child, which is why I thought he married her so quickly. To think he almost left her unmarried and with a baby. That would have been devastating to her."

He brushed my cheek with his fingers, spreading a tingling sensation throughout my body. "I promise ye Marcus will not harm ye. I wouldn't allow him on me ship if I thought he would. He has been a member of the crew as long as me memory serves. First for me father and now me. I trust him as much as I trust me brother."

"I believe you, filthy pirate" I leaned my forehead against his.

I wondered if I was the only one who saw the tender side of my filthy pirate. He talked and lied big to appear strong and formidable. But I had witnessed his sweet and caring nature.

He pressed a light kiss to my lips. "Come, love, get dressed, and I'll introduce ye to Marcus meself."

 **FP**

The sun was lower in the sky when Edward led me to the helm of the ship. Marcus looked up in surprise and cast a quick glance at Edward. I noticed Edward's father and Emmett were standing at the rail not far from us.

"Captain," he greeted.

"Isabella, this is me helmsman, Marcus. Marcus, me wife, Isabella." Edward placed his hand over mine that held his arm tightly.

"Please to meet you, Marcus," I said softly.

Marcus tipped his battered hat to me. "Mrs. Captain, tis a pleasure. I apologize for givin' ye a fright earlier. I didn't think ye would remember me."

"You are forgiven," I told him.

"I knew yer father; we sailed the seas for several years. Why Cutthroat once…"

He was cut off by former Captain Cullen clearing his throat loudly.

"Isabella doesn't need to hear any of those tales." He chuckled.

"Would ye like to take the wheel." Marcus took a step back and gestured to it.

"Me? But I don't know how; what if I crashed the ship?" I protested.

Edward chuckled beside me. "Love, we are in the middle of the sea, what could you possibly crash into?"

"A dolphin?" I said nervously.

Edward's brother let out a loud laugh, and a few others muffled their laughter. I felt myself blush. Edward shook his head and led me to the wheel. He placed my hands on the spokes and then rested his hands on my shoulders.

"I promise ye that won't happen. Dolphins are intelligent animals, also quick. They will stay out of the way," Edward explained.

"How do I even know if I am going in the right direction?" I asked.

Edward held out his hand, and Marcus placed a flat circular object in it. He laid it in the palm of his hand and showed it to me.

"This arrow here points to the North. We want to head southwest." He showed me on the compass. "Some night I'll show ye how we use the stars."

"I would like that." I turned the wheel back over to Marcus.

 **FP**

The next few days passed quietly. I had convinced Edward to let me help on the ship. I grew too bored doing nothing at all—I was not cut out to be a woman of leisure. I assisted by mending some sails and the clothes of the crew.

There were multiple bolts of cloth that Edward said were mine to do with as I pleased. I secretly began making a few small gowns and hoped to have a couple before we arrived at our new home. It was too early to tell, but the way Edward and I have spent our nights, and with a few mid-day romps, I figured it might be sooner, rather than later that I would be with child.

An hour before sunset, on the third day, Edward entered the cabin unexpectedly. I quickly tucked the gown out of sight. He approached the chair with a grin and pulled me to my feet and kissed me deeply.

"Put on one of yer pretty dresses. I'll be back for ye in an hour. Tonight we dine on deck; the chef has made a feast." He went to the wardrobe and pulled out a jacket and a clean shirt.

"I thought you did not want me on deck in a dress.?" I asked, feeling confused.

"True, love. But tonight, we celebrate, so I want ye all dolled up." He kissed my forehead then smacked me on the butt.

He snickered when I gasped in shock and winked before heading out the door. I chose a deep green dress with white lace trim. I picked a pair of green satin slippers, then did the best I could to pin my hair without a mirror.

There was a soft knock on the door before Edward stepped through, looking dashing and well dressed. He had shaved his beard and looked younger.

"Are ye ready, love?" he asked, offering me his arm.

"I am. Look at you all cleaned up; I can hardly call you my filthy pirate now," I teased, kissing his smooth cheek—the smell of soap tickled my nose.

"If I am to have a pretty lass on me arm, then I reckon I should look like a gentleman; at least for the night." His eyes sparkled with amusement.

"You never told me what we are celebrating," I asked as he led me out of the cabin.

"We're celebratin' life and good fortune." He brought my hand to lips and kissed it. "Our marriage."

On deck, there were several boards placed together and barrels and stools pushed up to the makeshift table. The top was covered with vegetables and fruit pies. On a platter, were large slabs of what looked like slices of fresh fish.

Edward led me to the table and helped me into a chair at the head. He took the seat next to me. He grabbed two mugs in front of us and gave one a sniff before he handed it to me with a wink.

"Men, and my beautiful Isabella, tonight we eat, drink and be merry." He raised his glass, and the men around the table cheered.

Edward grabbed a large slab of fish then sliced off a smaller portion and placed it on my plate. Other platters circled the table until everyone's dishes were full.

I took a bite and couldn't place the flavor. "What type of fish is this?"

"Tis shark, love. The men caught one late last night. It makes a fine feast for us," Edward explained.

I enjoyed the meal and watched everyone before me. The pirates weren't so scary after getting to know them. They seemed like normal sailors who came into the tavern.

When a few of the men had finished their meals, they pulled out instruments and started to play. Marcus, who was at the helm the ship began to sing in a rich baritone voice.

 _Sing we now and then_

 _Of Dansekar the Duchman,_

 _whose gallant mind hath won him great re-nown_

 _To live on land he counts it base_

 _But seeks to puochase greater grace,_

 _by Roving on the Ocean up and down._

 _His heart is so aspiring_

 _That now his chief desiring,_

 _is for to win himself a worthy name_

 _The Land hath far too little ground,_

 _The Sea is of a larger bound,_

 _and of a greater dignity and same._

 _Now many a worthy Gallant_

 _Of courage now most valiant,_

 _with him hath put their fortunes to the Sea,_

 _All the world about have heard_

 _Of Dansekar and English Ward,_

 _and of their proud adventures every day_

 _There is not a Kingdom_

 _In Turkey or in Christendom,_

 _but by these Pyrates have received loss_

 _Merchant men of every Land,_

 _Do daily in great danger stand_

 _and fear do much the Ocean main to cross. . . ._

When Marcus finished singing, the musicians continued to play another unfamiliar tune. Edward stood and pulled me to my feet, catching me before I lost my balance. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he had imbibed in the spirits.

"Dance with me, love." He drew me away from the table.

"I don't know how," I told him.

"Neither do I. But I've seen it done, how hard can it be." He grinned.

"I…"

Before I could finish, he started spinning me in a circle. I hung on tightly and winced when he stepped on my foot.

"Sorry, love. I have an idea." He lifted me and placed me on his feet. "There, now, I cannot step on ye."

He continued to twirl us around the deck under the stars. His crew cheered and laughed in the background. After a few whirls, I started to giggle and relax in his arms.

"Don't worry, love, I won't ravish ye until we are in back our quarters." He placed a kiss on my neck.

"You are drunk, filthy pirate," I whispered.

He pulled back and looked me under his hooded eyes, clouded by lust. "Aye, that I am. Lucky for us ye are not, so I don't have to worry about avenging ye from any pirate cats."

I rolled my eyes and smacked his arms lightly. "You are not funny."

"What I am wanting is me wife in our bed, and I don't think I can wait a moment longer." He swooped me into his arms and carried me off to our cabin.

 **A/N: Some of you may of wanted her to be angry with Edward longer but she was looking for honesty and she received it. A bit of fun for our pirates on the ship. The song Marcus sang was The Seaman's Song of Dansiker the Duchman, his robberies done at Sea, it first appeared in print in 1609.**

 **Thank you for all the love and reviews you have given my story**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 12**

 **BPOV**

Time seemed to move slowly on the ship. Weeks went past, and Edward said we were making good progress. I didn't know how he could tell with us so far out to sea. We saw an occasional ship in the distance, but never one close enough that Edward seemed worried.

My favorite spots on board were at the bow and the crow's nest. The latter I did not see as much since Edward did not care for me climbing up there. I spent my days mending or watching the ocean, enjoying the dolphins playing with one another. Edward granted me permission to teach Seth to read and write. It did not escape my notice that a few of the other men listened closely to my instructions.

After dinner, I would nearly collapse from exhaustion. It was odd what the ocean did to me. Never had I done so little, yet felt as if I had been on my feet all day at the tavern.

The room was pitch dark when I woke up with a start and a hand quickly covered my mouth to keep me from screaming.

"Isabella, get dressed quickly," Edward ordered in a whisper before I could yell at him for scaring me.

"What's wrong?" I felt disoriented.

Edward did not answer, but pulled off my shift and started wrapping my bosom tightly. I winced in pain and discomfort.

"That's too tight, filthy pirate. Tell me…"

I stopped as I heard loud voices on ship shouting to ready the canons. My heart started beating fast, and I felt nauseous. I gripped Edward's arm, stopping him from putting the shirt on me. His eyes met mine, and I was startled by the coldness I saw there.

"Edw…." My voice trembled.

"Everything will be fine. Please, Isabella, we have to hurry. There's another ship close by, and we may be under attack." He helped me out of bed and then gave me a pair of pants.

"Why? We haven't done anything to anger anyone?" I used his shoulder as support as I hopped from one leg to the other.

"We are pirates, love, we have angered others in the past. And I'm afraid our past is catching up with us. This was not supposed to happen while ye were aboard." He looked angry with himself.

"His Majesty's ships then?" I asked.

"No, these ships don't belong to the crown. Another pirate named James, we fought with him a year ago, and he got away. He will be after our treasure." Edward tucked the necklace under the collar of my shirt.

He kissed me hurriedly, pressing his forehead against mine. "I'm so sorry, love, forgive me. I promise ye I'll die before any harm comes to ye. Now quickly, I need ye to hide under the bed and not make any sound. Ye must remain there 'til I come back for ye, understand? Not another soul, ye understand, love? They can have the bloody trunk and anythin' else in the room-—but ye need to stay safe for me."

"Where are you going to be? I want to be with you." I clutched his arm tightly.

"I need to fight with me men. I cannot expect them to fight me battle without me at their side." Edward pried my hand away and kissed the back of it.

"Then give me a gun. I told you I know how to shoot. I'll fight at your side," I begged frantically, tears coming to my eyes. "Just another adventure…"

"Tis not adventure ye'll be on this time," Edward said sternly. "Isabella, promise me, ye will stay in the cabin and hide until I come for ye."

A tear slipped down my cheek as I nodded. "I promise."

He handed me his gun and kissed my forehead. "Everything will be fine," he said, but he didn't seem to believe it himself.

"What about you?" The weapon felt like a dead weight in my hand.

"I have another, and me cutlass." He walked swiftly to his closet, pulling out the mentioned items.

"Seth, the boy, is he safe?" I asked, watching him.

Edward would not look at me. "He'll be fightin' with the men, doin' his job as a powder monkey."

"But he's just a child," I said incredulously.

"Isabella, I don't have time to argue with ye. Ye need to get under the bed and keep quiet, so no one hears ye," he said harshly.

I clamped my mouth shut and nodded. I knelt next to the bed and started to slide myself underneath.

"Isabella," Edward called softly.

I looked up to see him with his hand on the door. The yelling had increased, and I heard Emmett calling for Edward.

"I love ye, always." His eyes softened.

"I love ye too, filthy pirate," I whispered, giving him a small smile.

The door shut as I slipped into the darkness. My own breathing sounded loud to me as I tried to calm myself.

Just then, my hand brushed something furry and warm.

"I hope that is you, Petey," I whispered.

 _Meow_

Petey answered me and then purred softly. We had made friends, and much to Edward's chagrin, he was constantly returning Petey back to the cargo hold of the ship.

 _Boom_

I jumped with a start and whacked my head on the bottom of the bed as the first canon was fired. The sound came again, and the boat rocked violently. The unmistakable sound of guns and fighting filled the night air.

 _Please…please…let him be all right_. I prayed.

I'm not sure how much time went by when the cabin door crashed open, and there were heavy footsteps.

"Search the cabin. I'm sure Cullen keeps our treasure close," a voice snarled, sending shivers down my spine.

"I found it, Captain James," another man answered.

"Finally, me treasure, get it aboard our ship, kill every man aboard the Golden Eye. We will take no prisoners or offer clemency."

"What does Cullen need with all the dresses and girly items?" a third voice asked.

The boots stopped moving. "Do ya smell that, men? Lady's perfume. Cullen must have a wench warmin' his bed. I changed me mind—find her. She will be mine."

I breathed in sharply and moved closer to the wall. I closed my eyes tightly and clutched the gun.

"Somethin' moved under the bed," one of the men shouted.

I tensed as the clumping of boots came closer until they were in view. A man slumped to his knees just as his head came into sight. Petey darted out with an avenging howl and barring his claws.

"It's just a bloody cat," Captain James sneered.

Before I could relax, A hand wrapped around my hair and yanked me out from the foot of the bed. I was so startled I dropped the gun. I was hauled to my feet, and the hand released my hair only to grab my upper arm tightly.

"Looky here, Cullen got himself a pretty little wench," the man who held me said, his breath reeking of onion and smelly fish.

"Let me go," I demanded.

"I don't think we'll be doin' that." A tall blond man with a scar that stretched the length of the left side of his face spoke from where he stood from the across the room. He looked me up and down and smirked.

"I agree with ya, Laurent. She's a pretty little whore. Don't worry, wench, come with us without a fight, and we'll share the treasure with ya. We do a lot of sharin' on me ship." Captain James laughed darkly, and his men joined him.

"I repeat ... let me go. I am Cutthroat Charlie's daughter. He will come for me." I tried to pull my arm from my captor.

"Cutthroat Charlie, ya don't say. That is a name I haven't heard in years. I thought he was dead." Laurent looked a bit nervous.

"Wouldn't Cutthroat be lookin' for Captain Cullen? He won't be lookin' for us. There will be no soul alive on this ship to tell him." James just smirked. "Bind and gag her, I'm tired of her voice."

"Aye, Captain. Come here, whore." Laurent pulled me closer to him.

The wretched smell of his clothing and breath turned my stomach, and I ended up vomiting on him. With a startled yelp, he stumbled back and let go of me. I fell to the floor and backed up against the bed.

"Ye'll pay for that, whore." He raised his foot to kick me.

"No!" A small form blurred by me, and Seth tackled Laurent to the ground.

They wrestled on the ground, rolling back and forth and crashed into Edward's small table, sending the decanter of rum crashing to the ground.

There were two loud bangs, and both forms stopped moving. Seth lay underneath Laurent, and I could not tell if he was still alive.

"Tis a shame, Laurent was one of me best." He raised his gun and pointed it at me. "Are ya comin' with me or do I have to kill ya?"

Before I could answer, a gun went off, and the man next to James fell to the floor. James whirled towards the door where Edward stood with his father and Emmett flanking him. His gun was smoking in his hand.

"Tis over, James. All ya crew, except for yerself, is dead," Edward said darkly.

I realized then the sound of fighting had stopped. There was some shouting, but not nearly like before. James must have grasped that too as he paled. His eyes narrowed, and he pointed his gun at me.

"I'll kill her before ya can kill me," he threatened, not taking his eyes off Edward.

"Go ahead and kill the wench. I was bored of her anyways, with her constant naggin' and her desire for me treasure." Edward didn't even glance in my direction.

I slipped my hand under the bed and searched for the gun. My fingers touched the smooth handle. I clutched it, and pulled it out, going unseen by the men.

"She claims to be Cutthroat's daughter?" James smirked, his gun lowering slightly.

"Aye, she spoke the truth. Cutthroat owed us a debt, and she was taken in payment. But she hasn't been worth the trouble. Nasty temper like her father." Edward scowled.

James studied him with a calculated expression and aimed the gun. "Then I'll be doing ya a favor."

A gun went off, and I screamed in terror. James' eyes widened as a large red spot spread across his chest. He fell face forward with a sickening thud. His leg twitched, and then he remained still.

I couldn't look away from the scene nor stop screaming. I felt someone come close, I whirled around and aimed the still warm gun at my new attacker. Edward froze in his spot and eyed me warily.

"Isabella, give me the gun," he demanded.

I stopped screaming and my chest constricted; I felt light-headed. My hand tightened on the gun and started to shake as tremors ripped through my body.

"Bloody hell, woman, drop the gun before someone gets hurt," he demanded.

 **A/N: Some excitement in this chapter, although it was adventure I'm sure Isabella would have rather missed. I'm sure some are wondering why did she use Charlie's name rather than Edward's? My answer is, Bella is smart enough to know that James already wants revenge and to hurt Edward, if he knew Isabella was his wife it makes her more of a target. (The same reason, Edward pretended she was nothing to him). However, since Bella heard that her father was ruthless pirate she hoped that would make James more hesitant or at least stall him.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews and your love for my fic.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 13**

 **EPOV**

Isabella looked so small curled up on the floor against me bed. She was whiter than the white-capped waves, and her eyes were larger than the full moon. She was shakin' so hard that I was worried the three-barrel flintlock she was holdin' would discharge, and she would get hurt.

"Bloody hell, woman, drop the gun before someone gets hurt," I demanded.

My command finally seemed to register as she released the pistol, and I kicked it away. My father picked it up and disarmed it. I fell to me knees beside her and scooped her into me arms, holding her tremblin' body to mine.

"It's all over, love. Are ye hurt?" I asked, looking her over for wounds.

She looked at me blinkin' confusedly, and then her eyes shot to the side, and she jumped out of me lap. "Seth. He saved me, and then I think James shot him." She tugged on one of James' men. "Help me. I can't lift him."

I pushed the man to the side then cursed seeing the boy's crushed body underneath the much larger man. Seth's right leg was bent at an odd angle, and he was losing blood from his upper left arm. His chest was still risin' and fallin'—but it was feeble.

"Isabella, don't look…" I tried to turn her away from the gruesome sight.

She shook her head frantically. "We have to help him…where is Garrett…you said he was a surgeon."

"He's helpin' other men," me father said grimly.

"Then I will do something." She was determined. She spun around and spotted me brother, who was in the process of takin' care of the dead. "Emmett, I need clean water…hot if possible."

Emmett glanced at me for me approval. I sighed and nodded for him to fill her request.

"The dead aren't goin' anywhere. Do what she asks," I told him.

"Father, please, get me my sewing kit…and the medicine Alice sent. They are over there." Bella pointed to the wardrobe.

My father quirked an eyebrow then smirked. He didn't take orders from anyone but me mother, but he did as Isabella asked. He must have been pleased to hear her call him father. He went to the wardrobe and gathered her requested items.

"Anything else, daughter," he asked gently, setting them beside her.

"I need a clean blade and flame." She examined the wound and looked ill.

"Isabella, ye should rest, ye've been through enough. Garrett will get to him in due time." I tried to pull her away.

"No. Seth may die if he waits. I _have_ to help him. He saved my life and was hurt because of me," she said frantically.

"How did the boy save ye," I asked, baffled.

I had tried me best to keep an eye on the cabin, I had placed Marcus in charge of guarding the door—but me best wasn't good enough. Once I realized James wasn't on the deck anymore and a member of my crew hollered that Marcus was dead, I feared the worst.

"They found me under the bed. That one…I think he was called Laurent, pulled me out by my hair. They made remarks about sharing me on their ship, and he got too close, and I got sick on him. He threw me to the ground and was about to kick me when Seth came out of nowhere and engaged him in a fight." She dug through the medical items. "Which one of these is good for wounds…Edward," she snapped when I didn't respond.

I couldn't, as I became lost in me own head. I came so close to losing my most treasured possession.

"Tis this one, I believe," my father answered. "Give me those tweezers, they will be better for cleaning out the wound. I'll do that part then ye can sew the boy up. This won't be me first time, though the last time was yer father. As ye know, he lived that day," my father said gently.

Isabella moved aside and allowed him to work. Emmett brought in the bucket of water and set it next to us.

"Yer orders, Captain," he asked.

"Aye, throw that man in the brig! Once Garrett is though with our men, he is to attend Laurent, here. Once Laurent is healed, we'll keelhaul him for touchin' what is mine." I eyed Isabella to see if she would disagree, but she was focused on the boy. "The rest of James' crew are to be executed and thrown overboard to Davey Jones. Raid James' ship for anything of worth, then set it on fire. I want to be sailing again before midday," I ordered.

"Any word on yer cousin," my father asked.

"Jasper lost his left leg below the knee, but Garrett seems to think he'll live," Emmett answered.

"Praise be," Father mumbled.

The room was silent for a moment as everyone got to work. Bella threaded a needle then held it over the flame of the lantern as she waited for me father to be finished.

"Will keelhauling kill him?" she asked.

"Aye," Father answered.

She nodded. "Good. Please hand me my shift. Seth is going to need bandages," she asked me.

I turned and winced, realizin' I had been hurt more than I thought. Isabella gasped loudly, and I felt her hand on me back.

"Edward, you are wounded! You should have said something," she scolded as she examined the injury.

"Tis just a scratch. Seth needs yer help more," I told her.

"Nonsense, you need stitches, too. I can take care of you first, while your father gets Seth's wound clean," she insisted, reachin' for my shirt.

"I'm fine." I stood and tossed the shift in her lap. "I need to check on the ship. Stay in here with me father." I stood and headed for the door—I needed fresh air.

"You will stay until I take care of you. You are bleeding, and you have to stop it before it becomes worse." Isabella's eyes narrowed.

"I'm the Captain of this ship. It will be me that gives the orders," I snapped at her.

"I am not a member of your crew. I am your wife and…"

"Then you are to obey me as your husband," I told her.

She crossed her arms in front of her. "That was not in our vows, husband. I am trying to take care of your wound, why must you be so difficult?"

"Enough. Let him go, Isabella," my father said sternly.

Isabella blinked back a few tears, lookin' defeated, before turnin' her back to me and beginning to stitch Seth's arm. My father gave me a look I couldn't decipher and then started rippin' up her shift for bandages.

I headed up on deck with my head poundin'. I felt like an ass. She only wanted to help take care of me injury, and I practically took her head off. I knew I would have to apologize for raisin' me voice, and of course, she would forgive me like the beautiful angel she was—which only made me feel worse.

I spotted two of me men, Paul and Jared, havin' a laugh and stormed up to them. "I hardly see what is so bloody humorous. There's work to be done," I yelled at them.

They straightened up and stopped laughin'. "Sorry, Captain. We're just celebratin' our victory. We found gold on the ship, as well as chickens and even a young calf. Felix promised us a feast."

"A decent meal of something other than fish would be nice. I want the decks swabbed post haste, I don't want Isabella to see the carnage," I ordered.

Paul scowled. "Where's the boy? Isn't that his job?"

I grabbed Paul by the scruff of his shirt. "Don't ye question me or ye'll be joinin' James' men in Davy Jones' locker. Seth was injured protectin' Isabella from James. He's on his deathbed and hardly fit to be swabbin' anythin'."

Paul and Jared sobered at the news.

"Me apologies, Captain, will the lad survive?" Paul asked.

"Too early to know. Where is Garrett?" I asked.

"He's tendin' to Samuel, by the helm," Jarod answered.

"Tell him to check on Seth next. And me cabin floor needs a swab as well. Spread the word that at sunset, we will have a small ceremony for Marcus," I told them.

"Aye, Captain." They both scurried away.

I glanced up at the crow's nest and saw it was unattended at the moment. I made me way up the mast. The last thin' we needed was to be sittin' ducks for the crown. I scanned the sea and was pleased to see nothin' but open water. Except for James' ship, that was already aflame and startin' to sink to the ocean floor.

I finally had a moment alone to clear me head.

Although, we came out the victors—I could hardly celebrate. We lost a beloved crew member, and at least two others were severely injured. Isabella was put in harm's way—my greatest fear about havin' her aboard. I never in me life wanted to see the look on her face that I saw when I arrived in the cabin. Instead of goadin' James, I should have shot him on the spot—instead of leavin' it to Isabella.

I was up in the crow's nest for a while before I heard another join me. I knew the only one who would dare to come near me would be me father. I expected he was ready to impart some words of wisdom on me.

"The climb gets easier each time," Isabella said softly.

I whirled around, surprised to see her. She set a small bag at her feet before lookin' at me nervously. Her shoulder's slumped slightly, and her lower lip stuck out in a pout.

"You are still angry with me," she said dejectedly.

"I was never angry with ye, love. I am angry with meself for puttin' ye in such danger. When I think of what could have happened to ye, if that boy wasn't there"—I paused and shook me head—"I should have been the one to save ye. I should have been the one to have sent James to Davey Jones," I lamented.

"I am sorry for killing him. I panicked, and I don't even remember squeezing the trigger," she apologized.

"Ye shouldn't be apologize for doin' what needed to be done. I should be apologizin' to ye," I told her.

She tilted her head and a bit of her hair lifted in the breeze. "This was not yer fault, Edward—it was James'. I am fine; Garrett thinks with a bit of rest, Seth will be good as new. We settled him in the other officer's quarters, in Ma…in the empty bed. I hope that it is all right. Your father thinks Seth earned the right."

"Aye, he did," I agreed with her.

She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around me waist. She rose on her tiptoes and kissed me cheek. "I love you, my filthy pirate, now let me take of your cut."

"Aye, ma'am." I winced as I pulled off me shirt then knelt, so it was easier for her. I hissed as something cold and wet hit the wound. She mumbled her apologizes.

"I'm sorry for raisin' me voice at ye when ye were only tryin' to help," I glanced at her.

She was pullin' her needle and thread from the bag. "I am sorry for raising mine back. I do not like fighting with you."

"Aye, but you're a beautiful sight when ye do. I admit I may purposely like to see ye fired up, although this time it wasn't on purpose." I smirked at her.

She raised an eyebrow. "You are telling me, you try to make me mad?"

"Aye." I snickered.

Her eyes narrowed slightly then she stuck the needle into me skin. I jumped slightly at the sharp jab and scowled at her.

"Bloody hell, I'm not a pin cushion," I complained.

"Hush, I thought that since you are a big strong pirate, you could handle a small needle," she teased.

"Are ye mocking me, love." I couldn't help but laugh, then winced as she proceeded to jab at me. I needed a draught of me grog for this.

"Aye, maybe I am. Now hold still," she instructed.

I drew her into a kiss instead. She gasped in surprise as I pulled her into me lap. My tongue slipped into her mouth and teased her. She moaned before pushin' me away.

"I need to finish stitching you, stop distracting me," she said playfully.

"Fine, after ye are done then. Be quick about it, it doesn't need to look like one of those pretty little flowers you made on the pillowcase." I let go of her.

She snorted and shook her head. "After, we are going down to the ship, and we are both getting something to eat. You need to keep up your strength." She went back to using me as her sampler.

"Ye seem to like to order me around, perhaps ye should be Captain," I huffed lightly, as my stomach rumbled at the mention of food.

"You do not seem to be protesting me that hard, filthy pirate. I heard your belly; you need to eat." She smiled.

"Mutinous stomach," I grumbled.

"Well, then you ought to keelhaul it." She giggled.

I tried to glare at her but couldn't keep a straight face. "Now, you're definitely mocking me, lass."

Her shoulders shook as her giggles turned into full out laughter. I joined her as me mood had greatly improved because of her. She finished the stitches and slathered some of Alice's cream on top.

"There now, all done." She kissed the top of my shoulder.

"Thank ye, love. Let us go; the sooner we eat, the sooner we can return to our cabin. Hopefully, the men will have it cleaned by then." I stood and helped her to her feet.

She looked out at the ocean and bit her lip. "Edward, how long have we been at sea? I have lost all track of time."

"It has been a full moon cycle; we should be approachin' home any day now." I was relieved our journey was almost over.

Isabella seemed thoughtful as she continued to stare at the horizon. A small smile formed on her face, and her hand slipped to her stomach.

"Are ye all right, love," I asked in concern.

"I think…it may be too early…or maybe it just hopeful thinking…" She seemed out of sorts.

I touched her arm, concerned she was light-headed and didn't want her to fall from the crow's nest.

"Isabella, yer startin' to worry me," I told her.

She met me eyes and smiled bashfully. "I am sorry. I might be wrong, but I think I may be with child."

 **A/N: Many of you were worried about Seth but he wasn't the one to die in battle, and he will be okay. Note that Edward was never mad with Bella, he was angry with himself. Many of you were guessing at the end of the last chapter that Isabella might be with child and you just may be right.**

 **Thank you for all the love and reviews you have given my story.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 14**

 **BPOV**

Our voyage was almost over, and I couldn't help but be relieved. I enjoyed the trip, however, the last few days, I was constantly nauseated and was having trouble keeping any substance in my stomach.

I tried hiding it from Edward since the possibility that I was with child seemed only to increase his anxiety. His mood was often melancholy since the attack, and the tiniest incident could set off his temper. I knew he blamed himself for the loss of Marcus and many of his crew being injured. I believed it bothered him that he referred to me as his whore, even though I knew he did it only to protect me.

I was thankful we didn't lose more men than we did. Seth seemed to grow stronger every day, and Jasper also seemed to be on the mend. The morning after James' attack everything was almost back to the same routine except that Edward's father stepped in to help with the shifts since Edward was down two men.

I sat on the edge of Seth's bed, trying to help him with his meal when the door to cabin burst open without warning. I jumped, and a bit of the broth sloshed out of the bowl. Edward stood in the doorway and glared at the scene before him.

"Captain." The poor boy struggled to sit up, but I pushed him gently back down to rest.

"Bloody hell, Edward. Why are ye bursting in here like a raging bull, I was sleepin'," Jasper complained.

"Just because yer laid up doesn't mean ye show me lack of respect. It is Captain to ye," Edward snapped at him.

"Aye, Captain," Jasper grumbled and closed his eyes.

"Isabella, ye shouldn't be in here servin' me men." Edward ignored him and focused on me.

"Seth needs help eating. He needs nourishment if he is to get better. It only seems fair that I help since he was hurt trying to help me," I said softly.

"Ye can feed me next. I could use a pretty nursemaid meself." Jasper opened his eyes and grinned at me.

"Ye will feed yerself, tis nothin' wrong with yer arms. In fact, ye can take Isabella's place and help the boy," Edward ordered.

"Me, serve the powder monkey?" Jasper asked incredulously.

"Aye, tis an order. If yer well enough to make a pass at me wife then yer well enough to sit on a chair and help the lad with his food." Edward crossed his arms in front of him.

"Aye, Captain." Jasper winced as he shoved himself up off the bed. He grabbed the crutch that was made for him and made his way across the small room.

Edward brought a chair over for him then held out his hand to me. "Isabella, come, please. Seth will be fine in Jasper's hands."

I let him lead me out of the room without arguing with him. However, when he started to walk toward our quarters, I tensed and stopped. He turned back with furrowed brows, looking ready to throw me over his shoulder.

"I would like to go up to the deck, please. I could use some fresh air," I told him.

"I rather ye were safe in the cabin." He frowned.

Except I didn't feel safe in the cabin without him. The horrible scene was still fresh in my mind and replayed itself when I was there by myself. I felt safer with him close by, and I knew he would stay on deck. I was still in shock that I had taken a man's life. But at the same time, I wasn't sorry I did—It was either kill or be killed.

"Please, filthy pirate." I took a step closer and rubbed his chest. "I promise to be good and stay out of the way. Perhaps we can have our meal on deck, it is a beautiful day."

He hesitated briefly but nodded. "Ye win, love, but ye're to sit, so the boat doesn't toss ye around, and there will be no goin' to crow's nest."

"Yes, Edward," I agreed.

When I told Edward I thought I was with child, I had assumed he would have been pleased. However, instead, he became upset that I had gone up there to tell him. He would not listen as I tried to explain I had climbed up to see if he was all right. It was only while I was up there that I came to the realization of my condition. He had refused to let me climb down myself and torn his own stitches carrying me.

Edward found a crate at the helm where his brother was stationed. He said something briefly to Emmett before disappearing to get us some food. I looked up at the crow's nest and saw that the _former_ Captain Cullen was on lookout duty.

"Pleasant day," Emmett said to me.

"It is, will it be long now?" I asked.

"Naw, I wouldn't be surprised if we spot land late today or in the early morn." He turned the wheel, and then glanced behind him.

I followed his gaze and spotted two men at the stern with their backs to me, jiggling a heavy rope. It seemed thicker than the ones I had seen them use for fishing. I was curious about what they were doing.

"Perhaps, Laurent here will be useful as shark bait." One of the men snickered.

"Aye, it's been a long time since we've keelhauled anyone." The second man grabbed the rope in his hands and gave a good jostle.

My eyes widened as I figured out what they were talking about. The nasty pirate that who almost succeeded in capturing me was on the other end of the rope, being dragged by the boat.

"Paul, Jared, find something useful to do before I find it for ye," Emmett barked at them.

Both men muttered before slinking off. I glanced at Emmett, and he frowned at me. He sighed and gripped the wheel a bit harder.

"Ye weren't to know about that. Me brother will be cross if he finds out ye've been told. Are ye all right?" he asked kindly.

I nodded. "I think so. Tell me, do you think Edward would have really keelhauled Seth for telling me to dip hardtack in broth," I asked.

Emmett snorted and shook his head. "Me brother is filled with a lot of hot air. He likes to threaten the punishment, but I meself have only seen it done a handful of times and it has always been deserved. The picaroon brought it upon himself when he thought he could take ye for himself."

"That is good to know." I felt more relieved.

I felt I could trust Emmett's view on the matter. I felt better knowing that if our sons were to sail away with their father one day, they wouldn't end up keelhauled.

Edward returned with Samuel behind him. He paused so Emmett could grab a leg of chicken and then handed him a mug.

Edward sat at my feet, handing me the plate of fried chicken and fruit and taking the other mug from Samuel.

"Eat up, love. I put some of Alice's tonic in your drink to help with yer stomach," he said.

"I'm sorry, I tried to stay discreet." I blushed.

"Don't worry yerself, love. I've seen many a pirate empty their stomachs. Although, I wish ye wouldn't hide it so I could support ye." He helped himself to one of the pieces of chicken.

"Edward…if I am with child…" I said apprehensively because I was still nervous I could be wrong. "Who would help me when the time comes? Will you be there?"

"I know nothin' about deliverin' any babies. However, me mother will be on hand. And Alice has brought two of Emmett's wee ones into this world," Edward told me.

"You have children, Emmett, I didn't know that," I commented in surprise.

"Aye, all girls, Rose was carryin' our fourth when we left, perhaps she has given me a boy this time round." He grinned.

"Ye'll be in good hands, love," Edward promised.

When we finished our meal, we walked to the bow of the ship. Edward kept one arm around my waist, in a kind gesture. Since we were out of earshot of his men, I chose this time to bring up a subject I wasn't sure how he would receive.

"I'm sure Seth's parents will be glad to see him," I commented.

"Seth lost his family long ago—they were farmers. James kidnapped him and killed the rest of them. We found him half-starved durin' our last encounter with James." Edward frowned..

"That is terrible." Now I was only more determined than before. "Did Seth choose to be a pirate?"

"I'm not sure I understand ye. Once we saved him, he needed to pull his own weight aboard the ship." Edward shrugged.

"So Seth is a slave?" I questioned.

"The boy isn't a slave. Will ye get to what yer tryin' to say." Edward was getting impatient.

"Seth doesn't seem happy aboard the ship. I thought maybe he would be happier doing something else," I explained.

"None of us were happy being powder monkeys, yet we all had to do it. Think of it as a rite of passage," Edward explained.

"Seth chose this then?" I asked.

"What else is he supposed to do? Stay with the womenfolk?" Edward seemed confused.

"I don't know, maybe he could farm on the island. Or maybe, when you go back, you can leave Seth with my father. He could teach him the business of the tavern and Seth could go to school and choose another profession," I suggested.

"Yer father would probably try to gut me if I stepped foot in his tavern ever again." Edward smirked.

"My father may be angry, but I doubt that is true, filthy pirate." I hugged his waist.

"Did the boy say he was unhappy?" Edward frowned.

"No. But I see it in his eyes. I can see the fire and passion in yours and the other members of your crew. However, Seth has never had the same excitement in his," I explained.

"I'll talk to the lad, and we will see," Edward said after a moment.

"Thank you." I kissed him on the cheek.

"Land Ho!" Edward's father called.

"The island?" I said excitedly.

I squinted at the horizon but couldn't see anything. I leaned over a little bit further and Edward pulled me back.

"I don't feel like going for a swim today, love. Don't make me tether ye to the rail." Edward chuckled.

"But I only wanted to see." I glanced up the crow's nest.

"Now get that notion outta yer head. Ye promised ye'd not be doing anythin foolish." Edward gripped my arm gently.

"I was hoping to borrow the spyglass so that I could see." I pouted slightly.

Edward rolled his eyes and turned his head. "Paul, get me spare spyglass from me quarters," he ordered.

"Aye, Captain." The man hurried away.

"Jared, cut the rope by the stern and let it fall into the water. We don't need to bring any unwanted visitors to the island." Edward turned to the other man from earlier.

"Aye."

I didn't watch as the other man left to fulfill his task. I squinted out at the sea and was disappointed. A moment later, Edward handed me the spyglass. I took it excitedly, and I could just make out a blurry shape rising out of the water.

"It is still so far away, will we reach it before dinner?" I asked.

"Nay, love, if the wind holds we should reach it by dawn tomorrow," he promised. "Are ye anxious to be off the ship?" he teased.

"I am anxious to see our new home," I answered him.

 **A/N:**

 **Some suspected that Edward would become even more overprotective and you are right. In the next chapter everyone will finally reach the island. What do you think of Bella speaking on Seth behalf?**

 **Thank you for sharing all your thoughts and love with me.**

 **Note from my Beta: Pay it Forward has a blog, looking to highlight four stories a month. The first being, a newbie, someone who has never posted before, and is looking for help getting started and noticed. The second, from veteran writers, who are about to post a new story. The third from the vault. We're looking for readers to suggest and write a small review of a fic that is an oldie but goodie. The fourth a story low on reviews that could use a shout out.**

 **Contact Frannie Walsh on FB for more details or to suggest a fic. You can find the blog here. Pifficsofthemonth dot blogspot dot com.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 15**

 **BPOV**

"Petey is stayin' on the ship, Isabella." Edward crossed his arms in front of him.

"But everyone is disembarking. He's going to get lonely." I countered his move, Petey perched on my shoulder and leveled his own glare at the filthy pirate.

"He's a ship cat, not a landlubber, he'll be fine." Edward rolled his eyes then reached for Petey, who took a swipe at his hand; Edward jerked it away in time. "Bloody pirate cat."

"He's sweet. He wants to come with us, please?" I batted my eyes at Edward.

"I miss when yer were scared of the bloody animal. Fine, Petey may come to shore with ye." Edward's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Thank you." I kissed his cheek.

"On with ye to the dinghy, so we can get to shore. Me mum will get cross if we dally much longer." Edward helped me into one of the small row boats.

The island looked beautiful and untouched. To another passing ship, it would appear uninhabited. However, there was a crack between the cliffs that was almost invisible to the naked eye, and we sailed through it in the early dawn light. The ship was then anchored in the middle of crystal blue cove.

Most of the other men had gone to shore ahead of us. Seth and Jasper were on the first boats so that Alice could attend to them. In the dinghy with Edward and me, were his father, Emmett, and Samuel. They lowered us with ropes and pullies into the calm ocean. The four men rowed towards the island as I sat near the bow with Petey curled in my lap.

I couldn't see a dock ahead, or any houses, only trees and cliffs. There was a small, white sandy beach where I could see a gathering of mostly women and a few children who were welcoming the sailors home.

"Edward, where is our house?" I asked, looking over my shoulder at him.

"Our home is over there, love." Edward let go of the oar with one hand to point.

I looked, but all I could see were trees. Edward claimed that it overlooked the ocean. "I do not see anything."

"Yer not looking high enough, my dear. Our houses are in the trees," Father Cullen informed me with a chuckle.

After I had mistakenly called the man _Father i_ n the aftermath of the fight, I had taken to calling my father-in-law Father Cullen. He was a good man under his gruff exterior.

"The houses are in trees," I said incredulously, I squinted, and could make out a glimmer in the leaves.

"Aye, tis to keep up us hidden from our enemies," Edward explained.

His explanation made sense, since they had to disappear at times. This was not what I expected when Edward said he had built a home. I suppose it would be another adventure, to live in the treetops. I turned when I felt a tug on one of my curls.

"You're unhappy?" Edward frowned.

I shook my head and offered him a soft smile. "No, it's not that. I'm just surprised that is all. When you first mentioned building a house, you never mentioned we would be living like the birds in the treetops. I never heard of anyone living that way before. Will it be safe for children?" I asked.

"We haven't lost one yet." Emmett smirked then scowled when his father smacked him on the head with the oar.

"I promise ye, love, it will be plenty safe for little ones," Edward said with a wink.

When we got closer to the shore, the men jumped out and dragged the boat up to the sandy beach. Edward swept me up into his arms being careful my skirt didn't hit the water. Petey jumped out of my arms and on to the sand. He sniffed the area before getting lost in the small crowd.

Edward set me on my feet in front of a woman the same height as myself. However, she was years older. She had the same deep green eyes as my filthy pirate, and her copper colored hair had a few strands of gray. There was not a doubt in my mind who this woman was.

"Isabella, I would like to introduce ye to me mother. Mother, this is me wife, Isabella," Edward said, and I detected a small amount of nervousness in his voice.

His mother smiled kindly. "Welcome to the family, Isabella, you're even more beautiful than my son has said. You remind me of your mother."

"You knew my mother?" I gasped in surprise.

"Yes, we were schoolgirls together, years ago. Until our hearts were stolen by a couple of pirates." Her grin grew as she looked past me.

"I never heard ye complain, my dear." Edward's father chuckled as he passed us and greeted her by picking her up then whirling around her before kissing her.

"Welcome home, husband," she said softly.

"It's nice to be home," he answered with a grim.

"I'm sorry to hear about Marcus." She touched his arm and frowned.

"Aye, he'll be missed, but he'd be happy he died at sea and not old, collectin' dust in a corner," Father Cullen said.

Emmett approached our small group with twin girls, one in each arm and the third holding onto his pant leg. They all had golden hair. Beside him was a tall woman, about the same age as myself, with hair the color of cornsilk, holding a small bundle wrapped in a blanket. The look on the woman's face was sour, as if she wished she wasn't here.

"Little sister, this here is me family. Me wife Rose and our girls, Lily, Ivy, and Daisy. Rose is holding our newest edition, Flora."

"Another girl, Isabella and I extend our congratulations on the blessed arrival." Edward smirked

"We'll just have to try again." Emmett shrugged.

"You will do nothin' of the sort until Rosalie has had time to rest." A small, plump woman interrupted.

At first, I thought she was a child until I was able to see the maturity of her face. She looked wise beyond her years. Her dark as night hair was cut shorter than any female I have known. I knew immediately she had to be Alice.

"How long?" Emmett frowned in disappointment.

"At least two, if not three moon cycles. It will be unhealthy for her and the baby before then. I have a good feelin' the next will be a boy," she announced.

"Hear that, brother, the next will be a boy, and as the first, the future next captain." Emmett grinned.

"He'll not be the first; he'll be preceded by another." The woman turned her gray eyes on me.

My hand fluttered to my stomach, and I stared at her in surprise. "How do you know? I'm not even certain myself." I gasped.

"She's a witch," Edward muttered under his breath.

She glared at him. "I am not a witch, I've told you before I am only a healer. With a touch of the sight from my mother and her mother before her."

Edward pressed his lips into a firm line and wisely kept his mouth shut. Alice turned to me and pulled a bottle out of her apron, then handed it to me.

"Take a capful of this in a cup of water first thing in the morning. It will help keep your stomach settled and is filled with herbs that will be good for the babe," Alice instructed.

"Thank you, Alice." I took the bottle from her.

"I think it is time for Isabella to lie down for a rest if you will excuse us." Edward wrapped his arm around my waist.

Alice arched her eyebrow and shook her head. "She looks plenty rested to me, it is still early in the day. It will be good for her and the babe to get plenty of fresh air and movement to get the blood flowing," she argued.

Edward was starting to look cross. I touched his arm gently to calm him. Alice was right; I was wide awake and curious to explore my new home.

"I am feeling fine, Edward. I would like to explore a little before I rest. I would like to see the house you promised me, too. However, first I think we should get Seth settled. Will he be staying with us until he is fully healed?" I asked him.

"Seth is already being settled at our house," Esme said kindly. "We have an empty room with plenty of space for him. It will be nice to dote on a younin' again, I hope you don't mind, dear."

"Not at all." I was just thankful he was in good hands.

"I'll be over to check on him after I get Jasper settled," Alice promised before disappearing into the jungle.

"If you're feelin' well enough then there are few things I need to handle before we get settled. Wait for me to visit the house, I wish to show you that meself," Edward said, rubbing my arm.

"Of course, husband," I agreed.

Edward kissed the top of my head and nodded to his brother. Emmett placed his girls down, and they immediately started to fuss.

"Hush, girls, mind yer Ma. I'll be back before ye know it." He tweaked their noses.

They joined the other men loading up wooden carts with the cargo from the ships. I noticed my trunk was among the items first loaded. Petey hopped into the wagon and sat on the driver's bench as if he owned it.

"Daisy and Ivy, that is quite enough. Your father will be with us shortly, put away your tears," Rose admonished them.

"Can I be of help?" I offered, it appeared she had her hands full.

"I can handle them myself. Thank you very much," she said sharply. "Girls, come." She turned abruptly and headed toward a path in the woods.

"Oh dear, I didn't mean to offend her." I bit my lip.

Edward's mother linked her arm through mine and guided me to the same path. "Do not mind Rose. It takes her a while to warm to strangers. I am afraid she had a tough life before my boys brought her here. Her own father started selling her to men at a very early age, and the experience has hardened her."

"That's terrible," I said softly.

"Aye. My Emmett had a soft spot for her and pleaded with my husband to take her with them. When she was brought here she was a scared, tiny little thing with Lily already on the way—Emmett has raised the child as his own. Now do not fret, Rose will come around, in due time." Her frown turned into a smile. "Come, I will show you the island; however, I will leave your own house for last, so Edward does not get upset."

"I would like that, thank you." I glanced around through the trees.

A loud screeching above my head caused me to stop short and duck. I glanced up, and in the shadows, I could make out a dark shape in the trees.

"What is that creature?" I was not sure if I should be afraid.

"That is a monkey, dear. They are loud but harmless. They may steal food on occasion, but usually stay far from our settlement," she reassured me.

We came to a cross section where there were multiple paths, and she stopped.

"We have various trails here leading all over the island. Some of them are safe, and the others would lead to more dangerous areas." She gestured to the to a path furthest to the right. "Those lead to areas where the crew have their homes. Many of them are unwed, and like to keep to themselves when not at sea."

She pointed at two more well-worn paths. "These two you should never take unless perhaps Edward or one of the other men are with you. One leads to a pit set as a trap for enemies, the trails look more well-used to throw off unwanted visitors. The other leads deep into the jungle. The island is home to many wild and dangerous animals, so it would be unsafe to go by yourself," she explained.

"The path in the center of the two leads to a large meadow, with a natural stream. We use the area for gardening. Everyone pitches in to take care of it and in turn, all are allowed to pick from it. Have you tended a garden before?"

"No, Ma'am, Father and I lived in the town. We got the food we needed for the tavern from the market. However, I am a quick learner, and I am not afraid of hard work," I answered her.

"It is easy when we all help one another," she promised with a smile. "And please, either call me Esme or Mother, if you would like. Ma'am is much too formal."

"Yes, Mother." It felt odd yet right to call her that.

Her smile widened. "And finally, the trail on our far left will bring us to the family houses."

We started down the path. Along the way, we had to push branches out of the way and step around large boulders. I blushed when Mother had caught my arm when I tripped over a rock.

"Careful, dear. My son would have a fit if you were to get hurt within your first hour on the island." She chuckled.

In a few more minutes, we stepped into a clearing. In the center was a fire pit with a large kettle. There was a large wooden table with long benches on either side. High in the trees, an old sail was used to shelter the area from rain.

"Carlisle and my home is right there." She pointed to a nearby tree.

High above a house sat; the branches of the tree were the support of the base. It appeared that branches might also go through thewall. The siding was a natural color so that it blended in with the tree. A fence wrapped around the front portion of the structure, with a fishing net between the bars of the railings. A rope ladder hung from one corner.

"Inside is bigger than it looks. I will hold off showing you since the styles of ours are similar. Yours is further down on the left, past you are Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rose are to your right," she told me.

I glanced over to see Rose was pulling on a rope that was attached to a pulley system that lifted a platform to bring her and the girls safely up the tree. There was a rope bridge built between the two houses so they could travel back and forth without going down to the ground.

"Do all of the houses have one of those raised platforms?" I asked.

"Aye, if you look closely, you can see mine is already raised. They must have used it bring Seth up to the house." She pointed it out to me.

"Mother, I'm going to steal me wife away." Edward appeared out of nowhere and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Fine, but I expect the two of you for dinner tonight." She gave him a pointed look.

"We may be too busy to attend." My filthy pirate grinned mischievously, causing me to blush.

Her eyes narrowed. "It is tradition for everyone to come together the first night back. The two of you will have plenty of alone time, but not tonight."

"We will be there," I promised before he could argue.

"Thank you. Dinner is at sundown, we eat here when we gather together." She gestured to the table.

"Do you need any help preparing?" I offered.

Edward made a disgruntled sigh that caused his mother to shoot him another glare before turning to me and smiling sweetly.

"Not tonight, but perhaps another time. My boys have told me you're a talented cook. However, tonight is a celebration welcoming you. I'm going to make sure Seth is settled comfortably." She started to head for her tree.

"Don't spoil the boy," Edward called after her.

She turned partway up the ladder. "Young man, I don't take orders from you. I will do as I please."

I quickly hid a giggle behind my hand. But not fast enough with the look he gave me in return. I bit the inside of my cheek, but my shoulders still shook with laughter. He rolled his eyes and took my hand in his and led me towards our home. We rounded a bend, a short distance from his parents, but there were still enough trees in between to give us privacy.

"Here we are, love, this one is ours. It seems I'll be adding on sooner than I expected." He winked at me.

"It's beautiful, filthy pirate." I looked up at the large house nestled in the upper branches.

He brought me to the platform where our trunks sat waiting for us. Edward pulled on the rope hand over hand, lifting us up, slow and steady. When we reached the top, he anchored the platform by wrapping the rope around the railing a few times then secured it by a hook.

Before I could step off, he swooped me off my feet and carried me across the porch and over the threshold. The ceiling was only a few inches above Edward's head with several unlit lanterns. The room was well lit from the multiple windows.

The main room had a wooden table big enough for two, with a small cupboard behind it. Surprisingly enough, in the corner, there was a stove with a pipe that led outside of the tree.

On the opposite side of the room was an elegant looking sofa with two matching chairs with a woven rug on the floor. Tucked away in the corner there was a bathtub behind a Venetian blind.

After giving me a moment to take it all in, Edward crossed the room with long strides to a short flight of stairs that led to another level. In the new room was a large bed with a plush looking mattress, a vanity, two dressers, and a wardrobe. Petey had already made himself comfortable on the bed.

"The furniture is beautiful, it had to cost a fortune," I commented in awe.

Edward snickered and gave me a wink. "No worries, love, it didn't cost me a thing."

"Right." I blushed.

He set me on my feet then tugged me to him, kissing me so deeply I could feel it down to my toes. He nuzzled my cheek gently and then whispered in my ear.

"What should we try first, the bathtub or our new bed?" His hand caressed my breast through the fabric of my dress.

I took a step back and flushed under his heated gaze and almost changed my mind. "You still need to show me my ocean view, filthy pirate."

"As you wish, my love." He went to the far wall of our bedroom then climbed the ladder built into the wall. He unlatched and pushed open a trap door in the ceiling. He then jumped down and gestured to the ladder. I gave him a curious look before ascending through the hole above.

Top side there was a platform big enough for two, surrounded by a railing that was chest level. From the perch, it gave way to a breathtaking view of the ocean. I could see the ship in the cove and the passageway we sailed through in the early dawn.

Edward stepped behind and wrapped his arms around me. He brushed the hair away from my ear and nibbled on my lobe.

"Does this please you?" His warm breath tickled me.

"It does ... you built me my own crow's nest." I tilted my head so I could kiss his jaw. "Thank you, filthy pirate."

"There are better ways for ye to be thanking me, wife." He lifted the back of my skirts and pushed down my undergarments.

"Here?" I gasped when his hand caressed my thigh and spread my legs more.

"Aye, no one can see us." He positioned me so I was bent over, and my rear brushed against him.

I gripped the railings as he entered me from behind, causing me to jump slightly. Edward rubbed my hips soothingly until I relaxed, and I got used to him inside me. Once I was ready, he thrust continuously until I felt a tightening in my center and then a release. Edward grunted lowly before spilling into me.

He held me close as our breaths evened; his hand gently rubbed my stomach as he placed a kiss on my shoulder.

"Thank you for bringing me here, filthy pirate." I rested my head against his chest.

"Yer welcome, my love. I'm happy ye like yer new home," he said softly.

Home

That word was the perfect description of where we landed.

 **A/N: They arrived on the island and met his family, there have been a few of you waiting for that. Thank you for reading and sharing all your thoughts with me.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch16**

 **EPOV**

Isabella slept peacefully in our bed after a tumble in the sheets. Her skin had a healthy glow from days in the sun while on the ship. Her long curls spread around her and she sighed in content as she slumbered. She looked peaceful and happy.

I knew she would be asleep for a spell, so I decided to slip out of our home to make sure everything was settled with the crew. The bloody cat was curled on the chair as if he owned the place. I shook me head; Isabella had me wrapped around her little finger for convincin' me a ship's cat could make itself at home…in our home.

"If ye're goin' to insist on being here. At least make yerself useful," I told the feline.

Petey yawned and stretched then turned his back on me.

I used the ladder to climb down, wantin' to leave the lift for Isabella in case she woke while I was gone. I made me way to me parents' house, passing Emmett who was keepin' his three older girls entertained by the family table. He nodded to me before whisperin' somethin' to Lily, makin' her giggle.

When I reached the ledge outside my parents' house, I was greeted by me father who was leanin' against the rails.

"Miss me already, son." He chuckled.

"No, sir. I need to have a word with the boy," I told him.

He raised an eyebrow; however, it was me mother who interceded on the boy's behalf.

"You will leave Seth to rest. He is not on the boat, and you can afford to give him a few days' rest before you order him about." She blocked the door, not allowin' me to enter.

"I'm not plannin' on orderin' him to do anythin'," I grumbled. "I need to ask the lad a few questions tis all."

She eyed me for a moment before steppin' to the side. "Where is Isabella?" she asked.

"She fell asleep, and I want to be quick, so I can be back before she wakes."

"Very well." She nodded.

I found Seth in the old bedroom I shared with Emmett and our cousin, Jasper. He was half-sitting up in bed, tryin' to hold a book with one hand. When he spotted me, the book slipped from his grasp, and he struggled to sit up all the way.

"Captain." He grunted and winched when he wrenched his shoulder.

"Relax, lad. And we aren't on the ship so ye can call me Edward." I sat on the edge of one of the other beds. "I have a question for ye, and I want a truthful answer, not one that ye think I want to hear."

"Aye, Cap…Edward." He nodded.

"Do ye enjoy bein' a pirate and sailin' with us?" I asked and watched the boy's face.

He struggled to answer me, and I could see at first he was about to tell a lie before he hesitated.

"I know that I'm in your debt, so I need to repay you by working aboard. I know my place," he said carefully.

I sighed, and in me head, it confirmed Isabella's suspicions. The lass was as bright as she was beautiful. Seth wasn't happy, and I never suspected it, 'cause I thought it was the only way for the men here.

"That wasn't me question. If ye had the choice, would ye be on the boat?" I asked.

"No, Ca…Edward," he said quietly.

I nodded and rubbed my jaw before lettin' me hand drop in me lap. "Ye aren't indebted to me, Seth. If anythin', I am indebted to ye. Ye saved me Isabella and our unborn child, and I'm grateful to ye."

"Your wife was nice to me. They were hurting her, and I acted without thinking." His face turned bright red.

"That doesn't change the fact ye help her when I couldn't." I offered a small smile.

"Tell me, if ye weren't on the ship, what would ye want to do with yer life? Would ye become a farmer like yer father? Or would ye be interested in schooling, perhaps learn to run a tavern or another shop?" I questioned.

"I don't care too much for schooling. I struggle with it, but I don't want to hurt your wife's feelings," he said sheepishly. "If I were to decide, then I would want to help with the farming...here. I like the island." He wouldn't look me in the eye.

"Then it is settled, ye no longer a powder monkey. When yer well enough to work, ye can help in the fields here. It will rest me mind to know we leave a good man behind to help protect the womenfolk when we're away." I stood.

"I…thank you, Cap…Edward." The boy looked astonished.

"No, Seth, thank ye. We should have asked ye after we brought ye back here and not assumed ye want to be a pirate." I tipped me hat to him.

Me mother was waitin' for me just outside the room with her arms crossed over her chest. She smiled then hugged me.

"That was a kind thing you've done for Seth."

"I'm just settin' things right." I shrugged, headin' for the door.

"Be back for dinner," she called after me.

"Aye," I responded with a roll of me eyes; she was one of two women to order me about who didn't get on me nerves.

 **FP**

Awhile later, I sat watchin' Isabella as she stirred in the bed. Suddenly, she sat up with a start, and the sheets fell to her waist, exposin' her creamy white torso. She looked around wildly and appeared to be confused.

"Isabella, love, are ye all right?" I asked in concern, movin' to the bed.

It hadn't escaped me noticed she refused to stay in the cabin without me at her side. She also called out in her sleep, so I had a feelin' James' attack still weighed heavily on her mind.

"Yes, I forgot where I was for a moment. In my dreams, we were still on the ship." She gathered the bedding and pulled it up, covern' herself.

"Now don't go coverin' yerself on me account," I teased her.

"Filthy pirate." She smirked.

"Yer safe here, love." I brushed a curl over behind her ear and kissed her forehead.

"I know." She rested her head on my shoulder.

"I got somethin' ready for ye as ye slept. I figured ye may have missed it while on the boat. I was goin' to wake ye soon, so it didn't get too cold." I grinned at her.

She gave me a curious look, then her eyes lit up with joy. "A bath?"

"Aye." I chuckled.

"Will you be joining me, filthy pirate?" She asked with a grin.

"I will but ye better not make me smell like one of those perfumed oils." I slipped me arm under her and lifted her from the bed.

She gave a squeal of surprise as I carried her through our home to where I filled the tub. I gently dropped her in, and her head went under; when she quickly came back up, she was sputterin'. She glared at me and pursed her lips.

"That was not nice, filthy pirate. Just for that, I will make sure you will smell like an entire garden of flowers." She splashed a bit of water at me.

"Ye were supposed to hold ye breath, love. I thought ye have learned yer lesson the last time," I teased her. "I guess I should take ye to the swimming spot I told ye about tomorrow, so I can give ye more lessons." I slipped off my pants and kicked them away.

"That will be nice." She slid forward so I could climb into the tub behind her.

I lifted her and placed her on me lap. I nuzzled her on the neck and me shaft pushed against her backside. She squirmed slightly, and a faint blush rose on her cheeks.

"We do not have time for this. We are to meet your family soon." She shifted against me legs.

"We'll always have time for this." I kissed her deeply.

 **FP**

Our meal was long over; however, the family lingered at the table. Me crew had joined us, then left after they helped clear the dishes. As much as I wanted to carry me wife home, I could see she was enjoyin' talkin' with me mother. I was glad they were getting along so well; it would make it easier when I left for another voyage.

I rubbed small circles on her back as I looked around at our family. Seth joined us at the table, lookin' tired and pale; however, was enjoyin' me mother's cookin'. Young Lily seemed to dote on the boy and kept fillin' his plate before it was empty. I chuckled with amusement as I realized Emmett might be less than pleased that Seth had chosen to stay on the island. Lily was a few years younger, but in time that won't matter at all.

I wasn't much older than Seth when I knew Isabella would be mine one day.

"What has you smiling like that?" Isabella whispered to me.

"Nothin', love." I seized the opportunity to kiss her deeply.

"Could you not ravish your whore at the table with children present," Rose snapped.

Isabella pulled back from me quickly, her face red with embarrassment and shame. My anger burned as I glared at the blonde wench.

"Isabella is me wife and not a whore. You will show her the respect she deserves," I thundered.

"She's perched on your lap like one. What are the girls to think?" Rose said snottily.

"I suppose the same as when you sit on me brother's. At least Isabella is the only one to sit on…" Isabella placed her hand on my cheek stoppin' me from finishin' me heated words.

Rose already knew the conclusion as she shot Emmett a nasty glare. He flinched and gave her a rueful smile. She huffed and got up from her seat, gatherin' the girls for bed.

"Did ye have to upset her?" Emmett grumbled, gettin' to his feet to follow them.

"Yer wife attacked mine. I defended Isabella as ye would Rosalie, I make no apologizes for that," I answered him.

Emmett nodded his head. "Aye, see ya in the morrow."

"I fail to see what you find so amusing, Jasper. Emmett is far more well behaved than yourself." Alice shot me cousin a look of disapproval.

"Don't be that way, Alice. Ye can ask Edward and Uncle Carlisle, I was on me best behavior this time," Jasper defended himself.

Alice arched an eyebrow and looked at me for confirmation. I shrugged and nodded.

"He speaks the truth," I affirmed.

"I'm very pleased to hear that." Alice smiled. "I think I'm ready to turn in for the night." She stood and handed him his crutches.

"Us as well, Seth looked tuckered out and could use a good night's sleep. Husband, please be a dear and help him," Mother asked him.

Aye, my love." Father assisted Seth.

Mother came over with a basket and handed it to us. "In here is a bit of salted pork, biscuits, and few eggs for your morning meal. After that you're on your own."

"Thank you, Mother, that was kind of you." Isabella thanked her.

"You're welcome. Have a good night." She headed for the ladder to their home.

As soon as she was gone, I slipped me hand under Isabella's skirts. She slipped off my lap and looked at me expectantly.

"Where are ye goin'." I tried to pull her back on me lap, but she resisted and glanced up to me brother's darkened house.

"I think it would be better if we went home," she said softly.

"Don't let that wench get to ye, she's cold to everyone," I stated.

"From what your mother has told me it is understandable. I do not wish to be on her bad side. It would make the island seem even smaller, I want to get along with her if we are family," Isabella insisted.

"As ye wish." I got to me feet and held me arm out to her.

We walked together quietly, and her head rested on me arm. We stayed silent until we entered our place. She immediately went up the ladder to the lookout area. I followed behind, curious as to what she was up to.

She tilted her head, so the moonbeams lit up her face, and her necklace sparkled. Her eyes were closed, and she looked at peace.

"I think this is my favorite spot on the island," she told me.

"I'm pleased to hear that. I had envisioned ye here waitin' for me to come sail home to ye when I built it." I wrapped me arms around her.

Her smile faltered slightly. "Will you be gone often?"

"Here and there, only a few months at a time. We tend to lie low when it's storm season, but before too long we get restless and are in need of a voyage." I also didn't want to leave her before I knew her nightmares were gone.

Her hand dropped from the rail and rested on her stomach. "Will you be gone for our son's birth like Emmett missed his daughter's?"

"I will be here, I promise ye. I won't miss his or his many brothers and sisters," I told her.

"Exactly how many babes are you expectin', filthy pirate." A smile played on her lips.

"As many as ye will give me. I hope to outdo me brother—after all, I am the captain." I nuzzled her neck.

"You are incorrigible." She giggled.

"I promise ye when I do leave and return I will bring ye great riches," I promised her.

"I already have my greatest treasure right here." She reached into her pocket and pulled out her emerald.

"I can't believe ye still have that thing after all the other treasures I have given ye." I glanced at it.

She turned in me arms and clutched it in her hand before restin' it over me heart. "I love this because it is the first gift you ever gave me. I held onto it every night while you were away, hoping you would return for me. It may be small to you, but it means the world to me."

I covered her hand with me own. "I knew yer were mine the first time ye called me filthy pirate. I was only a foolish boy then and didn't know how to show ye; I'm glad I didn't scare ye away."

"You have never scared me, filthy pirate…pushed my temper perhaps, but never have scared me." She smirked.

"I love ye, Isabella Cullen," I professed.

"I love you, Edward." She looked emotional. "I think, I'm ready for you to bring me to bed."

"Ye'll never have to ask me that twice."

I grinned wickedly before scoopin' her in me arms.

 **A/N: Seth will be staying on the island for now on and free from working on the ship. Believe it not this story is starting to wind down. Thank you for sharing your thoughts and love with me.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 17 (4 months after arriving on the island)**

 **BPOV**

I wiped the perspiration off the back of my neck; the day was sweltering, and it wasn't even noon yet. I paused my chore of hanging out the laundry so I could get a cool drink of water.

I rested my hand on the small swell under my dress. I was thankful that here on the island they were more relaxed about a woman's attire and I could get away wearing a light dress with thin shift underneath. Despite the fewer layers, I still felt as if I was constantly sitting by an open oven.

Perhaps, I could talk my filthy pirate into taking me to our secret swimming spot.

I glanced up at Edward high in the tree, working on an addition for the baby. He was straddling a branch only in his breeches. His muscles gleamed with sweat from his hard work. I did not realize I was in a daze until Edward's chest started shaking with laughter.

"What is so funny, filthy pirate?" I asked.

"Love, I called yer name several times, and ye weren't answering me. If it weren't for yer drool, I would be concerned that fell asleep standin'."

I blushed. "My apologies; what is it you were trying to say?"

He still looked highly amused. "I wanted yer opinion on how many windows in the room. I was thinkin' two."

"Two sounds perfect." I nodded in agreement.

"Two it is then. Are ye feelin' okay, ye looked flushed, perhaps ye should sit a spell." His amusement turned to a frown.

"I think the heat is getting to me today. Could we go to the swimming spot later?" I asked.

"That sounds like a fine idea, I could use a dip meself," Edward agreed.

His head shot up when we both heard something crashing through the brush towards us. I backed away from the path as he swung down by a rope above and positioned himself in front of me. Emmett appeared a moment later, looking concerned.

"Emmett, are tryin' to get yerself killed, crashin' through the jungle like that," Edward snapped.

"I'm sorry to startle ye; have either of ye seen Daisy. She disappeared on us, and we hoped she was visitin' her favorite aunt." Emmett looked around with a frown.

"I have not seen her since yesterday," I told him. "How long has she been missing?"

Emmett looked more worried. "At breakfast, the baby was fussin', and Ivy was giving us a hard time. We thought she went to visit her grandmother, but Mother hasn't seen her either."

"We will split up and look for Daisy. Go check and see if Alice and Jasper have seen her. If they haven't, have them start searching. I'll go check with the other men and send Father and Mother to check the beach and the field." Edward switched into Captain mode.

"What about the other paths?" I wondered nervously about the more dangerous ones.

"Daisy knows better than to go down them." Emmett seemed unsure.

"We will search there too if it comes to it. Best to have the other men scour the whole island." Edward grabbed his shirt and belted on his cutlass.

"What can I do to help?" I asked.

"Nothing, I don't want you all over the jungle exerting yourself. You can stay with Rose and help her with the girls."

"But…" I tried to argue.

"No arguin', love. You're already pale and overheated." Edward handed me his revolver; he left it with me every time that he had to leave me by myself.

It was decided that Rose would go to the beach to allow both Edward and his father to get to the other men faster. I sat on a bench there as I watched Lily try to rock Flora. Ivy was on the ground, cryin, and I wondered if it was because her twin, Daisy, was missing.

The girls may look identical; however, they were night and day. Daisy was talkative and full of energy. Ivy barely spoke, and she shied away from almost everyone but her parents. Alice mentioned Ivy may be more delayed because she came second, and it took longer than her sister.

"Ivy, stop crying. You're upsettin' Flora," Lily complained.

I moved closer, hoping Ivy would let me comfort her. "What is wrong, Ivy? Are you missing Daisy?" I asked.

"Bananaaaa!" she wailed.

"She's been screamin' for bananas all morning, but we don't have anymore. Father said he would get some, but Daisy ran off before he could," Lily explained.

"Daisy…bananaaaa…Daisy," Ivy chanted frantically with wide eyes. She seemed desperate to get us to understand her.

A thought occurred to me. "Ivy, are you trying to tell us that Daisy went to look for bananas?" I asked.

Ivy stopped crying and sniffled as she nodded and rubbed her eyes.

"But, Daisy knows she can't go down that path because of the wild animals." Lily's eyes widened.

"Girls, I need you to stay here together. Lily, do you think you can get them back into your house?"

"Yes, Aunt Isabella." She nodded.

"Good. I am going to get your uncle or grandfather to help me. If your father comes back tell him what we just learned."

"Yes, Aunt Isabella." Lily again nodded.

I took off towards the paths, worried about the small girl. When I came to the cross-section, I was about to go down the one heading to the men's dwellings when I heard a child scream. Without even thinking, I turned down the path that led into the jungle. I remembered seeing a small grove of banana trees when Edward took me to our swimming place. I clutched the revolver in my hand.

I stopped short when I rounded a bend and saw Daisy on the ground, in a ball, backed up against the base of a tree. Several feet away from her, the largest cat I had ever seen was crouched, and he didn't look friendly. When it spotted me, the jungle cat turned my way and an ear-piercing growl followed. Daisy let out a wail, and the cat's attention shifted back to her.

Knowing I had to scare off the animal before either of us got hurt, I raised the gun and aimed. I missed the first shot and only angered the beast. It made a lunge at me, and I closed my eyes and shot, again. The cat dropped to the ground, making a whimpering noise.

I didn't have another round, so I knew I had to grab Daisy and make a run for it. I could already hear the men shouting as they headed in our direction. I dropped the revolver and hurried to the little girl, keeping one eye on the injured animal.

"Daisy, are you hurt?" I asked her.

She looked at me with large blue eyes and a tear-stained face and shook her head.

"We need to get back home, everyone is worried about you. Can you walk, or do you want me to carry you?" I brushed a strand of hair out of her face. Before she could answer, several men crashed out of the brush—Edward and Emmett included.

They all froze when they took in the scene before them. Samuel stepped forward first and approached the jungle cat. He nudged the animal with his foot before he raised his cutlass. I turned my head and shielded Daisy's eyes before the blade struck.

"Daisy, are ye okay, baby girl?" Emmet hurried forward and sheathed his blade.

He knelt in front of us then pulled his daughter into his arms. She dissolved into tears again and buried her face into his neck, wailing about wanting to help by fetching the bananas. Emmett picked her up in his arms and started back for the homes.

I was momentarily startled when Edward lifted me in his arms and cradled me to him. He would not meet my eyes and appeared angry. I touched his cheek with my hand.

"I'm fine, Edward, I can walk," I told him.

He did not respond to me, his jaw tensed, and the vein in his neck throbbed, telling me he was not calming. "Thank ye, men, for helpin' us. Do what ye wish with the cat, we have no use for the beast."

He turned without another word and headed down the path. His stride was fast, and he jostled me. He still said nothing, and I was starting to feel uneasy. He stormed right by the rest of his family and headed straight for our house. I heard Mother call out to us, but he ignored her too.

When we got to our clearing, he set me on a bench then started pacing in front of me.

"Edward, I am…"

"What the bloody hell were you thinkin' or should I dare say not thinkin'?" He spun to face me.

"I can…"

"Do ye have any idea how foolish it was for ye to go after Daisy yerself? Ye were told to stay off the path for a reason."

"Will…"

"Did ye even think about our own child? If it wasn't bad enough that ye risked yer own life, what about our babe's?" He hollered so loudly he sent birds flying.

I was hurt and angered by his accusation and rose to my feet. "You have gone too far, bloody pirate. I would never do anything to harm our baby. Stop your ranting and allow me to speak before you keep hurtling allegations."

He clamped his mouth shut and gestured for me continue.

"For your information, I had no intentions of going down the path myself. When I learned that Daisy went after the bananas, I went to find you or your father for help. However, when I reached the cross-section of the paths, I heard her scream, and instinctively I headed for her. I admit it was not the wisest decision but if I had not the overgrown cat would have killed her. I will not apologize for it," I yelled at him.

"Ye need to calm yerself, Isabella. It isn't good for ye or the babe to get this upset," he said in a softer voice.

"Then stop bellowing at me, filthy pirate, and accusing me of trying to hurt our baby." A few tears slipped down my cheek as I sat back on the bench.

Edward went to the large bucket and filled a tin cup. He brought it over and knelt on one knee before me. He brushed my tears away as I took a deep sip.

"Ye scared me today, Isabella, and I don't scare easily. I'm sorry for raisin' me voice and losin' me temper with ye. I know ye wouldn't hurt the little one grownin' inside of ye," he told me.

"I am sorry for scaring you. When I heard her scream like she did, it was pure instinct to get to her." I sniffled.

"Ye'll make a good mother, Isabella." He smiled at me.

"Pardon me for interrupting , but may I have a moment with Isabella?" Rose interrupted.

I looked up in surprise to see her in the clearing. She hadn't once visited us before. She had not been rude to me since the first night, but she had never been friendly either.

"If ye came to be a harpy then ye can turn right back around." Edward scowled at her.

"Edward," I chastised softly.

Instead of looking resentful, she looked embarrassed. "I have come for two reasons. The first is a drink from Alice to help calm the nerves. Alice thought Isabella may need it after her ordeal." She held up a different tin cup, this one taller and wider.

"And the second reason?" Edward still didn't look appeased.

"I wanted to speak to Isabella for a moment?" Rose looked unsure.

"Please, have a seat." I gestured to another bench.

Edward stood and looked unhappy but did not say anything as he went back to work on the house. Rose took her seat and handed me the cup.

"I am sorry for him. He is protective of me, sometimes too much," I apologized for Edward's rudeness.

"Tis better he is overprotective then not to care at all. I can't say I blame him since I haven't been welcoming to you and even outright rude." Rose gave me a sad smile.

She wrung her hands in her lap. "Thank you, for saving my daughter. If we hadn't misunderstood Ivy, perhaps Daisy wouldn't have been in danger. She could have been killed if you didn't find her in time."

"You don't have to thank me, Rose. We are family; you would have done the same for us. I hope now we can be friends," I said to her.

"More I would hope…sisters. I know Mother has explained to you about my past, and I am not too proud to say I know it has hardened me against others. I will also admit I was a bit jealous of you."

"Of me? Whatever for?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Our lives were similar yet so different. Where your father treated you as something to protect, my own used me to fill his greed. When Emmett asked for my hand, my father asked for gold. Yours refused—wanting a better life for you. Don't get me wrong, I love Emmett and my family, but my past left me with deep scars and resentment."

"I am glad you have found a happy ending. It is clear Emmett adores you and your girls." I offered a smile.

"He is our world, and I am lucky to have him. His family has been a blessing too. Even the filthy pirate as you call him."

"Only Isabella is allowed to call me that, wench," Edward hollered from above us.

"Edward," I chastised

Rose smirked. "I wouldn't expect anything less from him." She stood and brushed her skirt. "Please drink all of Alice's concoction, and if you need anything or have questions about babies, I would be happy to help."

"Thank you, Rose," I said before she disappeared back to her home.

I finished my drink and looked up at Edward, who was not working but sitting on a branch, watching me. I offered him a shy smile, which he returned with a rueful one.

"Filthy pirate, I am ready to go swimming, can we go now?" I asked sweetly.

"Aye, love, I don't think I can concentrate on work anymore, anyways. I'll be right down," he told me.

 **A/N: A bit of excitement and a break through between Rose and Bella. Thank you for all the love and reviews you have given my story.**


	18. Epilogue

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Epilogue: (20 years later)**

 **BPOV**

"You're late, filthy pirate," I muttered from my lookout as I spotted _The Golden Eye_ slip through the passage and into the cove.

They were due to arrive home weeks ago, and I was getting worried they would be too late, or worse, lost at sea. I was relieved to see the two lanterns on top of the crow's nest, signaling all was well aboard the ship.

"Mother," Elizabeth called from behind me. She was a beauty at thirteen with my hair coloring and her father's eyes. I was sure in a few short years, her father and brothers would be wary of suitors. Especially since the only ones on the island were pirates.

"Yes, dear." I turned from my post and found her at the top of the ladder.

"Aunt Alice said you must come quickly, Grandmother has taken a turn for the worse." She blinked back a few tears.

"Please stay with Charles. I don't like leaving him when he's asleep." I headed towards her and asked her to keep an eye on her five-year-old brother.

"Yes, Mother." She nodded, and I gave her a small hug.

I made my way along the moonlit path. In the courtyard between the houses, Seth sat with Lily on his knee consoling her, their youngest in a cradle by their feet. Flora held their eldest as she dosed on her shoulder.

"Seth, the ship has returned. Could you go to the beach post haste to light the signal, so the men will come quickly," I asked.

"Aye, Isabella." Seth kissed Lily's cheek and stood.

I climbed the ladder into the nearly darkened house. There was a small lantern in the bedroom. Rose sat on one side of the bed and Alice on the other side. Both looked up when I entered, Alice rose and came over to me.

"How is she?" I whispered.

"Fading quickly, she won't last to the sunrise, I'm afraid," Alice said sadly.

"Hopefully she can hang on a little while longer. The men are back," I said wistfully.

I took the vacated seat and reached for Esme's free hand. She was a mother to many of us on the island, and her leaving was going to create a large void. However, I could not begrudge her ready to go and join her husband. Carlisle Cullen passed away several years before, and I knew she had missed him greatly.

Over the years we had gained and lost members of our family. The ones that had passed away were laid to rest on a hilltop overlooking the ocean. My father was one of them. He arrived on the island six months after we landed.

A fight almost broke out between the two men I loved most. Father came to rescue me from Edward. He thought I was taken against my will and wanted to avenge me. Edward had not forgiven my father for the one time he raised his hand to me and was not about to let him take me away.

I got between the two, forcing them to cease fighting, lest they hurt me. My father calmed when I promised I was happy and in love with Edward. He then broke down and explained to me that he had promised my mother on her deathbed that I would have nothing to do with piracy.

My father lived out the rest of his days on the island. He and Carlisle became fishing partners and on many nights by the fire, they loved to entertain the kids with stories of their travels. He and Edward also formed a bond of their own.

"Isabella?" Esme opened her eyes and looked at me tiredly.

"Rest, Mother, the men are in the cove and are coming as quickly as they can." I forced a smile on my face.

Esme's eyes closed and her breaths were short and far between. Rose swallowed back her tears as she met my gaze. When Mother first became sick and started to take a turn for the worse, many of us suspected she was holding on until her family was safe and back on the island.

The silence was almost unbearable until I heard heavy footsteps on the floorboards. Edward and Emmett stood in the doorway, looking concerned. When they spotted their mother, both men removed their hats respectfully.

Rose and I stood so they could exchange places with us. Edward placed a soft kiss on my lips before he brushed by me. He held his mother's hand gently as if it was made of fine china.

My filthy pirate was still a very handsome man. Over the years, a few grays had peppered his hair, and a wrinkle or two had appeared on his face. He was still stubborn and had a temper. However, the children and I were always privy to his softer side.

I followed Rose out of the room so the men could have their time with their mother. We hugged each for a long moment in consolation.

"I am sure the men are hungry; I will go see what we can make to break the fast," Rose said quietly, wiping away a tear.

"I will help," I told her.

A small group had gathered below, a few of the pirates seemed boisterous, their journey must have gone well. My eldest, Anthony, stood in the middle of the circle proudly, with Captain Edward's hat upon his head. Marcus, our sixteen-year-old, spotted me and came to greet me.

"Mother, tis good to see ye." He picked me up in a hug and swung me around.

I sighed inwardly. I had given up long ago attempting to teach my boys proper grammar. They were too much like their father.

"Mother." Anthony stole me away from his brother.

"Welcome, home, sons. I see some congratulations are in order." I kissed Anthony's cheek.

"Aye, Father has finally come to his senses." Anthony grinned, tipping back the hat.

I shook my head in amusement, as I could not help but to agree, but for another reason. I had been begging Edward for years to retire. Every time he had gone off on a voyage, I was afraid it was the last time I would see him—like Alice. Sadly, Jasper had been lost during a storm at sea several years ago.

"Boys, go to your grandmother and pay your last respects," I told them.

"Hold, Mother, ye can't order me about anymore, now that I am Captain I'll do the ordering," Anthony said arrogantly.

"See here, young man, I am your mother and not a member of your crew. The island is not your ship, and you'll mind what I tell you," I said sternly.

Marcus snickered and slapped his brother on the back. Anthony flushed and looked from the corner of his eye to a small blonde, who was standing quietly with her hands clasped together, looking nervous.

"Now, Mother…"

"Go on, your grandmother does not have much time and take your cousin, Alexander, with you. The young lady will still be here when you get back. We will also need a few of you men to start a resting place," I ordered.

"But we just arrived, and we are tired," Alexander complained, glancing towards his mother.

"I can go start," Seth offered.

"Thank you, Seth. The others will join you shortly," Rose said before turning to her son and grabbing his ear. "You heard your aunt, move along before I take you over my knee as if you were still a youngin'." Rose let go of his ear, and he rubbed it.

"Aye," Alexander grumbled, and the three made their way to the tree.

I turned my attention to Anthony's guest. I trusted my husband and boys to know that she had not been brought back against her will. There was something familiar about the girl I could not place.

"I am Isabella Cullen, Edward's wife, and Anthony's mother. Who might you be, dear?" I asked calmly, the poor girl appeared ready to faint.

"I am Lauren New…Cullen, Ma'am." Her voice was meek.

"None of this Ma'am business, if you have married my son, then you are family. You may call me Isabella or Mother if you prefer." I smiled at her.

"Yes, Ma…Isa…Mother." Lauren swallowed nervously.

"Are you here by your own accord, girl?" Rose questioned with narrowed eyes.

She had relaxed over the years, but she was still a bit frigid to newcomers for a spell.

"Yes…." Lauren looked at me.

"This is Rosalie, Anthony's Aunt," I informed her.

"Yes, Aunt Rosalie." She glanced around. "Are all of you family?"

"More or less. Some of us may not share a bloodline, but we are family just the same. Do you come from a large family?"

"No, my mother died in childbirth when I was still young. My father was a drunkard, and the devil's drink sent him to an early grave the year that followed. My grandfather raised me to his death a year past. My uncle didn't care for me to be around, he claimed a girl my age was supposed to be married and not to be a burden." She wrung her hand nervously.

"Where are you from," Daisy asked eagerly, she always wanted to travel, but Edward and Emmett refused for her to be on the ship for her safety.

"From St. Aros." Lauren bit her lip as she met my eyes.

I became enlightened. "Your mother was Jessica Newton, was she not?" I asked.

"Yes, Mother." She nodded.

"I knew her. As a matter of fact, I knew you as well. Last I saw you, you were still a babe in her arms." I smiled.

"Then you knew my father as well. Your husband said he wasn't a kind man." Lauren frowned.

"There is some truth to that. However, Michael was not all bad. I believe there was some good in him," I told her.

I heard a huff behind me; I glanced over my shoulder at my filthy pirate, standing there, the others not far behind him. I closed my eyes momentarily and said a little prayer, knowing that Mother had gone to the heavens above.

"She is at peace now," Edward said sorrowfully.

"Let the angels take her to her reward," Rose said softly before hugging her husband.

Anthony whispered something to Lauren before she gave him a shy smile and a nod of her head. He kissed her forehead and then turned to his crew.

"Men, we have jobs to do before we eat, let us move swiftly," he ordered.

They followed him obediently, disappearing into the night. Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind. I glanced up at him, he looked tired, and a bit proud.

"May I help?" Lauren asked Rose.

"Can you cook?" Rose asked.

"Yes, Aunt Rosalie." Lauren nodded eagerly.

"All right, you can fry up some eggs, but first you should change before you catch your death in damp clothes," Rose said firmly. "Ivy, take your new cousin and give her a dress to wear."

Ivy motioned Lauren to follow. Lauren looked bewildered by the gestures.

"She doesn't speak," Daisy said in a voice daring Lauren to say something.

"Of course, I beg your pardon, Anthony told me, but I had forgotten. Thank you for the clothes." Lauren nodded and followed Ivy.

Edward tugged on my hand and started to lead me away towards our home.

"Hold on, filthy pirate, I promised I would help." I tried to pull my hand away.

"Go on, we have plenty of help." Rose shooed me with her hands.

We walked silently to our house but did not go up. Edward sat on the bench and pulled me on to his lap.

Edward kissed me and cupped my cheek. "I missed ye wife."

"You would not miss me if you did not leave, filthy pirate," I responded, narrowing my eyes.

"No more, love, I promise," he said sincerely.

"You are late." I pouted. "You worry me when you are gone too long.

"Aye. I gave Anthony a bit of time to woo his wife. Then we ran into a few storms, the poor girl fared worse than ye did." Edward chuckled.

"You be kind to the girl. She might be Michael Newton's daughter, but she seems scared of her own shadow. However, Lauren also seems to be a sweet girl," I said.

"Aye, the lass tis very shy. Barely said a word to anyone but Anthony the whole journey," Edward said. "I suppose they can either build a home of their own or…my parents' home will do."

"I am sorry, Edward. She became ill a month back, and I think she was only holding out for you and Emmett to be home." I fought back my tears.

"I would never begrudge her if she didn't. I know a large part of her heart left with me father. I am surprised she lasted this long—I know I wouldn't." Edward played with a strand of my hair.

"Do not speak that way, filthy pirate. I am not going anywhere," I told him.

"I have somethin' for ye. Another reason I was late. I had to wait for my gift to be ready." He dug into his pocket.

"You have spoiled me, filthy pirate," I told him.

He pulled out a long golden chain and dangled it in front of me. Attached was my precious emerald.

"I thought I had lost that. I have searched everywhere." I reached out and touched it.

"I may have swiped it when ye weren't lookin'. I wanted it to be a surprise fer ye." His smile was genuine for the first time tonight.

"I love it, filthy pirate." I pecked his cheek.

"I am glad, love. But there are better ways to thank me." He winked.

"This is not the time, filthy pirate." I shook my head, trying not to smile.

"I disagree, I think me mother would understand. There is never a wrong time to show ye, I love ye," he vowed.

 **A/N:**

 **That is the end, my friends. I'm sorry if it was a little bittersweet. Remember life expectancy back in the 1700s was much lower than today. Thank you for reading and sharing all your thoughts and love with me in reviews.**

 **I'm not entirely sure what is coming next, but probably something new in the near future.**


End file.
